My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's whole world is changed forever when she befriends a stallion whom she soon falls in love with. but, even after saving him from his own demons..she loses him to death, and left with an newborn son to raise. but, "Death is only the beginning.." as Twilight will soon learn when a Ghost Invasion befalls onto Equestria. [Twilight SparklexOC] [Multi-Xover]
1. Chance Encounter

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

**"Little Patch of Heaven" © Disney Records**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapter One: Chance Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~There can be no rainbow..without a cloud and a storm~<strong>_

Equestria..

for countless millennia, It has been a paradise for equines of all kinds.  
>rules by a princess whose heart is as warm as the sun that she raises every single day.<p>

recently, the pony kingdom has witnessed it's share of changes..

Princess Luna (Celestia's sister) returned after one-thousand years, set free of her 'Nightmare Moon' curse

Discord, the lord of chaos, was released, defeated and redeemed.

Queen Crysalis diabolical plot to invade Canterlot by meddling with Princess Cadence wedding thwarted.

and, the menace of King Sombra was destroyed forever by a very special dragon.

but, THAT was only the beginning..the greatest challenge is yet to come.

**[Ponyville]**

Morning's sun shined brightly over the tranquil town of Ponyville.  
>all manner of equines began to awaken from their slumber to start the new day..<p>

the Apple Family had long since risen, and were already harvesting apples at their farm of 'Sweet Apple Acres'

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were opening up the 'Sugarcube Corner' bakery to sell their goods.

Rarity had her 'Carousel Boutique' fashion store open for customers.

and, lastly was the 'Golden Oak Library'..from which Twilight Sparkle was the sole caretaker.

It was the start of a beautiful day..in a wonderful town.

Rays of golden sunlight slowly shined within somepony's bedroom.  
>as the beams fell upon a bed, and purple unicorn slowly opened her violet eyes..then, began to yawn.<p>

"goodness..Morning already?!" began Twilight, as she rose up "Seems like it was night only a few minutes ago."

"ZZZZzzzzzzz!" snored Spike, Twilight's "baby" purple dragon

Twilight smiled to herself. "well..I guess for 'some' of us, It's STILL night time."

Twilight then nudged at Spike. "spike..Spike, Wake Up!" Spike fidgeted a bit..before finally opening his green, reptilian eyes.

"t-Twilight?!"

Twilight smiled wide. "It's a BEAU-TI-FUL Morning, Spike..Time to get up!" Spike responded with a huge yawn, exposing his sharp fanged teeth and serpent-like tongue. "c-can't I just nap for ten more minutes?!"

Twilight gave Spike a 'stern' look. "Now, SPIKE..we've talked about this." began the unicorn "You can't just sleep the day away, and spend your nights reading your comic books and writing poetry.

I promised Rarity that I would get her a cake from Sugarcube Corner, an-"

"RARITY!?" exclaimed Spike, now fully awake and excited.

Twilight smirked, a sly grin on her face "always works." thought Twilight to herself.

As Spike sped out of his bed (and did Faust knows what to get himself ready) Twilight trotted over someplace else, and did her part to get ready for the new day.

she first brushed her teeth is a rhythmic fashion, freshened her breath with some mouthwash. then, spent a few minutes or so brushing he mane so it was perfectly straight once more.

"Ahh, Perfect." said Twilight "NOW, to go over my checklist." so saying, Twilight mystically levitated a scroll to her face, unrolled it and read it quite calmly.

"Pick up a cake for Rarity..On it.  
>Pick up some Apples for Fluttershy's animals..ALSO, On it.<br>aaand..go to a Daring Do Book Club with Rainbow Dash: CAN DO."

Twilight smiled as she put the scroll away, fully content with her planning. "Everything is going to be-"

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Spike, suddenly

Twilight looked..and, saw her "little brother" tightening a Bowtie and collar. "The Spike" is READY."

Twilight raised a brow as she continued to stare at the purple dragon. "did he really just call himself "The SPIKE?!" thought Twilight to herself, bewildered

Twilight quickly shook her head, and approached the young dragon. "Come on, Spike. We have a Big Day ahead of us."

It didn't take much to convince Spike (not with Rarity in the equation) It was blatantly obvious that Spike had a huge crush on the pearl white unicorn..one which Rarity herself found 'adorable'

BUT, it was just a crush..one that Twilight figured he might grow out of (MAYBE.)

The two soon made their way out the door..where Twilight basked in the paradise that was Ponyville.

as she trotted along the dirt roads, she saw friends and friendly acquaintances everywhere she looked.  
>living in such a small town, Ponyville was quite the community: Everypony knew one another, and were hardly ever 'strangers'.<p>

At some point in her time being here, Twilight began to wonder if THIS was why Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville in the first place.

Twilight and Spike soon reached Sugar Cube Corner. they entered the bakery..where the first to greet them was a familiar pink mare with a cotton candy-like mane. "TWILIIIIGHT!"

Twilight smiled. "Hi, Pinkie. I'm here for-"

"The Magnum/Pearl Anniversary!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, excited

"uhh..Yeah." said Twilight, approaching the counter. "Is it ready?"

"YOU BET!" exclaimed Pinkie again, hyperactive "The Cakes just put the finishing touches on it!" as if on cue, Carrot and Cup Cake pushed out a cart carrying the largest (and, most delicious) cake that Twilight had ever seen.

"This..t-took us WEEKS to make." huffed the yellow stallion

"DAY..and, n-night." added the hefty mare

"It's looks Great! Rarity's parents will just 'love' it." said Twilight with a warm smile

Pinkie then "stretched" her neck out to Twilight, gesturing her front hoof as if sharing a secret. "I helped with the birth of this masterpiece." whispered Pinkie "added my secret ingredient to the mix."

Twilight raised a brow. "Secret?!..wa-What secret might that be?"

Pinkie responded with a gentle SLAP to Twilight's face. "SILLY!, I can't tell you that! THEN It wouldn't be a "secret."

Twilight looked to Mr. and Mrs. Cake..who both gave her reassuring smiles. "Trust us, Twilight: When Pinkie adds her "secret ingredient", we ALWAYS get repeat customers."

"YEP!" chirped Pinkie Pie "One swaller' will make your taste buds Holler!"

"That's a pretty good tagline." said Spike, licking his lips

"I know, I just made it up!"

Twilight smiled again. "Well..we'd better hurry and get this cake delivered. I have to run an important errand for Fluttershy today."

"KAY-O, Let's get started!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Twilight Sparkle (and, Spike) and Pinkie Pie both took command of the cart from the Cakes, and began to push it out of the bakery.

"ohh..DO be careful!" spoke up Cup Cake. "Th-That cake is very, VERY delicate!"

"WE WILL!" called Twilight

"YOU CAN COUNT ON UUUUUUS!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Twilight, Spike and Pinkie gently rolled the cart down the dirt path towards it's destination.  
>thankfully, the Carousel Boutique wasn't that far from Sugarcube Corner, so the two didn't have to travel far.<p>

as they approached the house/store, Twilight attempted to knock on the door..only for said door to open before she even touched it, where she came face-to-face with Rarity herself.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed the pearl white unicorn "Where HAVE you been!?"

"Uh, wel-"

"Never mind!, Just get inside Quickly! I don't know how much longer Sweetie Belle can keep Mum and Dad distracted!"

Twilight, Spike and Pinkie Pie did just that, wheeling the cart inside as quickly (but, silently) as they could.  
>while inside, they could hear Sweetie Belle singing (or, what they assumed was singing) really loudly in another room.<p>

they both assumed this was Sweetie Belle keeping her parents distracted, she they did their best to keep away from the source of the..sound.

they at last reached the kitchen, and began to unload the massive cake onto the table.

Upon seeing the prized cake in it's proper place, Rarity calmed down enough to marvel at it. "My word..that IS an extraordinary work of cullinary art."

"And, it's a Pretty Cake, TOO!" chirped Pinkie

Spike smiled as he glanced at the pearl white unicorn "yeah..but, not half as pretty as you-"

"You say something, Spikey?" said Rarity, looking straight at the dragon

Spike quickly looked away, blushing bright red "uhh..n-no."

Twilight just shook her head, smiling. "Well..We should probably bring in your parents now." said Twilight to Rarity.

"oh..Right. yes, of course." Rarity trotted off into another room.

"Motheeeer!..Fatheeeer!, Please come into the Kitcheeeeen!" said Rarity loudly, in a 'sing-song' tone of voice

In no time at all, Twilight and Pinkie saw Rarity and her whole family walk in. they stepped back to allow the unicorn adults to see the magnificent cake before them.

"Happy Anniversary!" chirped Rarity and Sweetie Bell together

Magnum was speechless..Pearl, however wasn't. "Oh, MY STARS! this is..This is WONDERFUL!" exclaimed the pink unicorn

It was at that point that Magnum found his voice. "Rarity, dear..you really shouldn't have."

"I can't take all the credit, daddy dearest." began Rarity "It was all Pinkie Pie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake. THEY are the ones who worked on this day-and-night for over a month so it would be ready for today."

Pinkie smiled a bright smile, waving her hoof slightly. Magnum then approached the pink pony. "Well, thank you so much for this..So, how much do we owe you?"

Pinkie grinned wide. "nothing."

both the adult unicorns looked confused. "Nothing?!"

"Nothing." repeated Pinkie Pie "The Cakes did this one "on the house", saying something about understanding the importance of anniversaries, and just wanting to make yours EXTRA SPECIAL!"

Magnum and Pearl looked at each other..then, they both smiled. "Well, you can be sure to tell Carrot and Cup that they have our thanks and graditude..AFTER you try a piece of our cake."

Pinkie's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Reeeeeeeal-ly!?"

"of cours-"

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Spike licked his scaley lips. "C-Can I-!?"

"Of course. you can ALL each have a piece of this wonderful cake!" said Pearl

Twilight sighed. "I would love to stay and take part in this wonderful celebration..but, I have others tasks to complete in town."

"AWWWW!.." whined Spike, a heartbroken look on his face.

Twilight looked at Spike..then, exhaled sharply. followed by her leaning down to his level "you know, Spike..only 'I' need to go. You can stay and enjoy the party."

Spike (despite this good news) looked at Twilight with concerned eyes. "You sure?! w-won't you need m-"

"I just need to pick some apples for Fluttershy..I don't think it will be too much trouble for me. Besides, Applejack will be there to help."

Spike eyed her. "Well..okay. if you're SURE you don't need me right now."

"I am certain. Besides..(darts her eyes) *i think you would much rather be 'here', with rarity.*"

Spike blushed bright red. knowing good and well that the purple unicorn was right.

"We understand that you have your "chores" to take care of." began Pearl "We'll save you a piece for when you get back."

"Great. I'll just be going, You two have fun now." said Twilight with a smile

"oh..WE WILL!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie (despite not being who Twilight was addressing.)

Twilight smiled weakly, shaking her head. she then turned right around and trotted out of the room.

Once outside, Twilight quickly took a scroll out of her saddlebag and opened up her checklist.

"Now, let's see..(mumbles silently) YEP!, right on time." Twilight then rolled up the list and put it back in her bag. "If I hurry, that is."

Twilight immediatly began to gallop forward down the dirt path at a fast speed. her mind focussed primarily on her tasks for today.

("Now, let's see..I pick some apples at Sweet Apple Acres for Fluttershy's animals. Wait..h-how many baskets should I pick!?

hmm..I don't want to fill too much, or they could go bad prematurely. but, I ALSO don't want to pick too little, and seem lazy and inconsiderate.

Oh, well..I suppose I can just ask Applejack how many would b-")) "-OOF!"

Twilight was so focussed on her tasks, that she wasn't aware of her surroundings..and, ended up crashing into something, knocking herself down.

"ohh..my head." Twilight shook her head, and looked at what she hit..which turned out to be a "who." the Who in question being a green earth pony.

"OHMYGOSH!, A-Are you alright!?" Twilight quickly got up and ran to the downed-and-dazed pony..who turned out to be a stallion "Oh, my..I am so sorry. *please don't be dead.*"

the stallion shook his head, groaning as he placed his hoof on his forehead. "ohh..my head. wa-what hit me!?"

"That was ME..i'm sorry." said Twilight, feeling really, REALLY bad about this. "I-I was in a hurry, a-and I wasn't watching where I was-"

"I-It's okay..I-I wasn't watching where I was going, either." said the stallion, as he got up onto his hooves.

Twilight watched him with concerned eyes. "Are you SURE you're okay?!"

"yeah..j-just fine." said the stallion, as he walked off.

Twilight wanted to follow him (to make sure he really was okay, and didn't need a hospital) but, she remembered that she had a place to be, and tried her best to brush it off.

taking one last look at the departing stallion..Twilight turned back to the trail ahead of her and galloped away.

Twilight approach the arched gate that read 'Sweet Apple Acres', the farmland of the Apple Family.

the peppy unicorn trotted happily pass the gate, and into the beautiful countryside with miles and miles of grassy hills covered with apple trees.

Sweet Apple Acres was truly the 'crown jewel' of Ponyville.

Twilight trotted down the dirt trail that led straight to the home of her good friend, Applejack. as the big red barn came into view, the unicorn advanced into a gallop.

once there, she found the elderly Granny Smith napping on her rocking chair at the front porch. and, Applebloom and Big Mac unloading apples into an underground cellar.

"Hey, Apple Family!" spoke Twilight, loudly

Applebloom and Big Mac looked at her. "Hey, Twilight!" exclaimed the golden-yellow filly

Twilight approached the two. "Hey..so, where's Applejack? still in the apple orchard?"

"eeyup." replied Big Mac

"We just finished harvestin' some apples fer' ourselves an' sellin'." began Applebloom. "but, mah' sister said you'd be showin' up fer' Fluttershy's apples, so she stayed behind to wait fer' ya'."

"Oh..Okay, then I'd better not keep her waiting." said Twilight, trotting off.

In another part of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busy doing what she does best: Applebucking.

the orange mare swiftly kicked an apple tree with her back legs, making apples rain down and fill up the many baskets that sat around the tree trunk.

Applejack was in a fairly good mood today. and, was humming a pleasant tune as she did her chores.

**[Musical Sequence]**

_"I know a place..pretty as pie. out where the riverbend hits up with the end of the sky._  
><em>It's left of Ponyville, and over a crest. on a little patch of heaven in the west.<em>

_Ev'rythings green..know what I mean? darlin, It's quite the sweetest sight that'cha ever done seen._  
><em>Ain't nothin much out theeere, just life at its best. On a little patch of heaven in the Weeest!<em>

_Bees by the dozen, are buzzin real peaceful. ev'ry bluebonnet, Doggone it smells nice._  
><em>Even the twirling autumn leaves, slows down to match yer speed. On acres-and-acres of paradise<em>

_Ev'ry which way..buttercups sway. Out on the hills, the daffodills are enjoyin the day._  
><em>What could be better..than setting to rest, On a little patch of heaven in the West.<em>

_Humming birds flutter in utter contentment, Ev'ry darn daisy feels lazy, You bet Even the skeeters and the fleas, say "may I","thanks" and "please." Why it's just as close to perfect as you can get._

_Daaarlin, I swear..once you been there. There ain't a view beneath the blue that could ever compare._  
><em>The only thing missiiin, is you as my guest. On a little patch of heaven in the Weeest..<em>

_Why don'tcha come visit?, there's room iiin the neeest..On that little patch of heaven IN THE WEEEEEST!"_

**[End of Song Sequence]**

"Applejaaaack!"

Applejack looked to see Twilight trot up to her. "Twi..You made it." said the farm pony with a smile

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, well..I had this cake to deliver to-"

"Rarity, I'ah know. ya' don't need to explain it tuh me."

Twilight looked at the several large baskets of apples that circled the apple tree. "Are those the apples for Fluttershy?"

"yep." said Applejack. "I'ah went ahead and picked them fer' ya..since I'ah know ya'll will want to "check them" first."

"You know me all too well, AJ." said Twilight with a smile..who began her "inspection" of the harvested fruit.

"hmm..most of them look okay." began Twilight "buuut, I need to be thorough. EVERYthing must be perfect."

Applejack rolled her eyes at this. "yeah, Twi..sure. "Perfect."

Twilight hummed softly as she continued to rumage through the baskets of apples. "Hmmm..uhhh..I guess it looks oka-WAIT-A-MINUTE!" exclaimed the unicorn, suddenly

"What!?"

"LOOK!" exclaimed Twilight again, pointing at one apple with her hoof. "a Blemish!"

Applejack looked at what appeared to be a perfectly good apple. "uh, Twi..I'ah don't so what the danged problem is-"

"LOOK HEEERE!" repeated Twilight, her voice shrill. Applejack indeed looked where Twilight was pointing..and, saw a small, barely noticable dark spot on the apple.

"That!?" said Applejack in disbelief "but..that's only minor bruise."

"It's an IMPERFECTION!" exclaimed Twilight, freaking out. "It ruins the authenticity of the apple!"

Applejack gave Twilight an unamused look. "Twi..it's JUST'AH spot."

"an IMPERFECT Spot!"

Applejack lightly facehooved herself. "Twi, It ain't no big deal! I'ah mean, Fluttershy is jus' gonna feed 'em to her animals..and, most critters ain't picky when it come to food."

"EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT!" exclaimed Twilight (an almost crazed look in her eyes.)

Twilight levitated the "tainted apple" upward using her violet magic. she then tossed it up into the air..and, kicked it hard using her back legs.

Unfortunately, the apple was quite sturdy..and rather than smash apart, it flew like Rainbow Dash and began to ricochet off of numerous tree trunks.  
>Twilight and Applejack watched in shock and awe as the apple zig-zagged from one tree to another like a marble in a pinball machine.<p>

Finally, it zipped out of view and hit something that WASN'T a tree.

**BONK!**

**THUD!**

Applejack's ears twitched at this. "That sounded like a body falling!"

Twilight widened her eyes in horror. "OHMYGOSH, IHITSOMEPONY!" exclaimed Twilight rapidly

the two mares galloped at fast as they could to the source of the recent thudding sound, and they indeed found a downed pony..but, Twilight grew pale as a ghost upon seeing the familiar lime green stallion.

"oh my celestia, it's HIM." said Twilight, monotoned.

Applejack looked at Twilight. "Who?!"

"I..don't really know." began Twilight. "but, I "ran into him" earlier today. I-I was in a hurry getting to your farm, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..(exclaiming) AND, I RAN HIM OVER!"

Applejack stifled a chuckled. "and, NOW ya' just beaned him in the head with'an apple."

Twilight grinded her teeth stressfully. "I swear, I am NOT doing this on purpose!"

Applejack carefully approached the still downed stallion. "Is he dead?, PLEASE don't tell me he's dead. Oh, he's DEAD, isn't he!? I killed him, I killed an innocent pony, I'M A MURDERER!, Celestia's gonna lock me up foreve-!"

"CALM DOWN, Twi..he's still breathing."

Twilight perked up. "Say what?!"

"Ya' jus' knocked 'em unconscious." said Applejack "Come on, help me take 'em back to the barn so we can get some water on 'em."

Twilight was still shaken..but, nodded in agreement never the less. "uhh..YEAH, o-okay."

"Great. I'll lift 'em by his front, and you take his rear."

Twilight gulped at this. "y-you mean..his Flank!?"

"yeah." replied Applejack "there a problem with that?"

"uhh..No, not really." stuttered Twilight. "I-It's just that..well, umm.." twilight was sweating like prize winning hog on the hottest day of summer.

"TWI, spit it out!" said Applejack, getting annoyed

"Well, I've never been THAT close to a stallion's..(unintelligible murmuring.)"

"oh, good grief.." groaned Applejack. "FINE!, Then I'll take the rear..ya' big foal."

Twilight blushed bright red, feeling embarrassed at her own awkwardness.

she took her position near the stallion's head, perparing his lift him up just as soon as Applejack gave the signal. Twilight took a moment to look at his face..and, noticed a slight bump on his head, as well as a larger, darken bruise on another part of his face. feeling overwelming guilt, Twilight immediatly made up her mind on what she was going to do later.

"Alright, Twi..Git Ready." said Applejack

"r-right." replied Twilight, lowering down.

"three..two..one, HEAVE!" Twilight and Applejack each lifted the stallion up simultaneously, carrying him on their backs. they walked at a steady pace back towards the barn, with Twilight leading the way while Applejack followed her steps.

throughout the entire walk, Twilight continued to feel just terrible for her unintentional "abuse" towards the strange stallion.

and, she hoped he wouldn't be 'too mad' after he woke up.

Later, at the Barn. Twilight and Applejack carried the still unconscious stallion over to a nearby water pump. gently laying him down near it, Applejack quickly went over to the crank and began pumping out water.

as water poured down upon his head..the stallion sputtered, and soon awoke.

Twilight was both relieved and concerned.

"ohhh..my h-head. What hit me?" groaned the ginger maned stallion

"An apple hit ya." said Applejack, walking over to him. the Stallion looked up at the blonde mare in the hat. "An Apple!?"

"Uh..Th-that was my fault..AGAIN."

the Stallion looked..and, widened his eyes at purple unicorn standing over him. "You?!"

Twilight blushed bright red, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I am Sooooo very sorry, mister. I-I didn't mean to-, I mean that is to say..(groans.)"

Twilight hung her head low in shame, averting eye contact with the stallion. "mister..I am so very, VERY sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you.."

the stallion stared blankly at Twilight. "Umm..well, I could use some help with an errand that I have to do-"

"I'LL HELP!" chirped Twilight suddenly (who in her zeal, ended up getting right into his face.)

"uhhh..s-sure. I, uh..n-need to do some shopping for my mother. we just moved to Ponyville, and need to get settled."

"Lemme guess: The first task on yer' list was "pick up some apples." said Applejack with a smile

the stallion looked at her. "Yes. we heard that a pony named 'Granny Smith' supplies the best apples."

Applejack beamed with pride. "Well, you heard right. I'am Applejack..and, Granny Smith is Mah' very own Granny."

"Well, that's convenient. I thought "Granny Smith" was just a gimmick to sell apples."

Applejack lightly snorted at this. "Naw..Flim an' Flam do "gimmicks", there ain't nuthin' but the Real Thang in these parts."

the green stallion looked down. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Aww!, Think nuthin' of it." said Applejack, smiling warmly. "I'ah got a fresh stock right in the barn."

"Thanks." the stallion started to get up..prompting Twilight to support his body with her own. "HERE, L-Lemme help you."

as the stallion stood back onto his hooves..he and Twilight bumped head. "OW!/OUCH!" said both ponies in unison.

Applejack just chuckled at this. "An, that's "Strike Three" if'an I'am countin' right."

Twilight looked away, blushing bright red. "I am So SORRY, Mist-"

"would you PLEASE stop apologizing. It's alright." said the stallion, also blushing.

Twilight continued to look down..feeling more embarrassed (clearly, talking to stallions was something she had no experience with.)

the stallion looked at the strange mare..then, exhaled sharply. "look..if you're going to help me with my errands, I think it would be helpful if I knew your name, ms.."

Twilight faced the stallion, looking straight into his sky blue eyes. "m-My named is..T-Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

the stallion looked at her. "Twilight, huh?..that's a pretty name."

Twilight smiled for the first time since meeting the stallion. "and..Yours?"

the stallion sighed sharply. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I do that?!" asked Twilight, confused

"because I have a very..'unusual' name."

Twilight smiled. "Mister..I have a pet owl that I named "Owlicious", so I'm not critical when it comes to unusual names."

the stallion actually cracked a smile at this. blushing, he finally spoke. "a-alright..my name is Alex. Alex Cosmos."

"Alex?" said Twilight, her expression unreadable.

Alex looked nervous..until Twilight smiled and warm, bright smile at him. "alex..that's a lovely name." 

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**The hardest chapter to write in _ANY_ story is always the first one (especially a long, complicated story such as this one.)**

**But, lo..Success.**

**So, anyway..taking the criticism of _'Death & Rebirth' _into consideration, I decided to start this chapter with the focus on the canon characters. and, leave the identity of OC _Alex Cosmos _a mystery until the very end of the chapter.**

**I also decided that it would help if I tried writing this like a standard episode of MLP.**

**starting off with Twilight Sparkle doing far too many errands at once, and introducing the other protagonists during her _ "mundane mission"_**

**the most important thing for the story as a whole was the relationship between Twilight and Alex (or, _"TwiLex"_) starting with their first meeting.**

**I didn't want to do a rehash of their meeting from the _'Equestria Girls' _version of this story (with Twilight going into a hypnotic trance the first time she saw him.)**

**Instead, I opted to stay true to Twilight's character _AND_ the show, and just be humorous with it by having Twilight literaly run into him, and that fate is conspiring to bring these two together (the apple to the head bit is one example of: _"You cannot escape it!"_)**

**Also, this story will indeed have songs in it (the show has songs, so this fanfic will as well)**

**and, Applejack's song was borrowed from Disney's _"Home on the Range."_**


	2. Elements of Kindness

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Two: Elements of Kindness<strong>

* * *

><p>"a-alright..my name is Alex. Alex Cosmos."<p>

"Alex?" said Twilight, her expression unreadable.

Alex looked nervous..until Twilight smiled a warm, bright smile at him. "alex..that's a lovely name."

Alex smiled, relieved that this mare didn't think his name sounded ridiculous. "th-thank you. y-you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Why?" asked Twilight, curious "do..other ponies make fun of your name?"

Alex ears drooped down as he hung his head. "yeah..pretty much. with the majority of ponies having names like "Shooting Star", "Tidal Wave" or "Whirlwind." having a plain, simple name like "Alex" tends to earn you more than a few jeers."

Twilight looked at Alex..then, smiled warmly as she approached him. "I don't think it's bad to have a simple name." began Twilight, her voice soft. "I mean..I have a friend back home named "Spike." HIS name is pretty simple..but, he has lots of friends."

"Then, he must be one lucky stallion." said Alex

Twilight blushed. "Well..he's not exactly a stallion."

"a colt, then?"

"no..h-he isn't a pony: he's a DRAGON."

THIS surprised Alex. "a..D-Dragon!?"

Twlight blushed redder than a tomato. "I hatched him myself."

Alex took a moment to ponder all this. "Hmm..a dragon named spike with lots of pony friends. Something tells me living here in Ponyville is going to be very..Interesting."

Twilight let out a chuckle. "Oh, believe me. Ponyville is many things..but, "boring" is not one of them."

"Things happen that often around here?" asked Alex, curious

Twilight made a very plain looking face. "Do you want the 'Short' list, or the Long?"

"I have things to do in town, So I could use some highlights."

"Well.." began Twilight, taking a moment to recall all the note worthy events that had ocurred in Ponyville since her arrival so long ago. "There was the time a huge dragon took a nap on a nearby mountain and blotted the sky with a thick cloud of smoke, the time the Nightmare Force that created 'Nightmare Moon' invaded and put the whole town to sleep. the time Discord broke free and turned everyone and everything Topsy-Turvey, AND the time that-"

"Uhh, Twi?" Twilight looked at Applejack..who was eyeing her. "I thought that both you AN' Alex had chores tuh' do."

Twilight widened her eyes at this. "OHMYGOSH, You're RIGHT!" exclaimed the lavender unicorn. "I still have apples to deliver to Fluttershy..(slaps forehead) D'OH!, but I also promised I'd help Alex with his tasks, too!"

Alex stared at his new friend. "Uhh..T-Twilight, you don't really have to-"

"YES, I DO!" exclaimed Twilight, getting into the stallion's face again. "I ran you over earlier today AND hit you with an Apple..I 'OWE' You my assistance!"

Alex stared at Twilight..then glanced over to Applejack, who shrugged at him. "She gits like this." began Applejack. "Don't worry, hon..you'll git used to it..eventually."

Alex sighed sharply..then looked at Twilight. "Okay, How about this: I help you complete your errands..and, afterwards you can help me with mine. Sound fair?"

Twilight put her hoof lightly on her chin, thinking. "Hmm..I guess it does. All I need to do right now is deliver apples to Fluttershy, and meet up with Rainbow Dash at a Daring Do book signing later."

Alex breathed out. "Okay, then. Since we both need to make apple deliveries, we can complete both our tasks at the same time..where DOES this 'Fluttershy' live, exactly?"

"In'a cottage jus' outside a' town near tha' EverFree Forest." replied Applejack

Alex actually grinned at this news. "Well, that's convenient. My mother's new house is ALSO near the EverFree Forest right outside of town."

Twilight smiled wide at this. "We can complete BOTH our tasks co-currently!" squealed Twilight

"Great. Well, since y'all are headin' fer' tha' same place..All that needs doin' is gettin' yer' apples." said Applejack..motioning at her barn.

Both Twilight and Alex looked at one another and blushed. the two then both walked into the barn where their apples awaited.

After a half hour had passed, Twilight and Alex soon exited the big red barn with carts full of apples strapped behind them.

as they each pulled their respected carts, Applejack spoke up. "Now, RE-MEM-BEEER!: DON'T GIT TOO CLOSE TUH' EVERFREE!, STAY ON THE PATH!"

"WE WILL!" called back Twilight

"AL'IGHT, TAKE CARE NOW, YA' HEAR!"

Twilight cast a quick smile back at her friend..then, continued on her way with her "new friend" down the path leading out of the farm.

Once they exited the gate, and started along the dirt path..Twilight exhaled sharply, feeling awkwardness beginning to take hold of her.

_("okay, Twilight..remain calm. You can do this!")_ mused Twilight in her head _("So what if you ran the guy over and hit him with an apple..he doesn't seem too mad!")_

Twilight then grimaced. _("unless..Unless he's keeping it all bottled up inside, and is libel to Explode on me if I say or do the wrong thing!")_ Twilight gulped hard, feeling a bead of sweat drip down her scalp. _("okay..j-just to be safe, let's not offend this guy in any way.")_

Twilight looked at Alex..then, took some deep breaths _("okay..a little casual conversation should lighten the mood.")_

taking a deep breath..Twilight spoke up. "So, how's your head doing, Alex!?"

Alex looked at Twilight. "what?"

_("STUPID!")_ scolded Twilight mentally _("Idiot!, of all the dumbest things to sa-")_

"M-My head is just fine." said Alex, calmly. "thanks for asking."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. _("thank celestia he didn't take that the wrong way.")_ Twiligh then looked at Alex. "Alex..I r-really am sorry about..BEFORE."

"oh, Water over the bridge. *or, is it under the..oh, well.*"

"so..y-you aren't angry with me?!" asked Twilight, a little confused

Alex looked at Twilight. "I'm not a very angry pony, Twilight..It takes a lot more than hitting me to get me mad."

Twilight looked surprised at this. "Really?"

"Yeah..REALLY." repeated Alex as he looked back at the road ahead of him.

Twilight began to ponder this. _("hmm..maybe this won't be so hard afterall.")_ As Twilight finally began to relax around the earth pony..she glanced at something that made her look twice. "O-Oh, My-!"

"What?!"

"Y-Your Flank!, IT'S-!"

"blank?" said Alex in a plain tone.

Twilight blushed bright red. Indeed, Alex had no Cutie Mark (or, "Coolie Mark", as the stallions these days were calling them.)

Twilight was now back to sweating nervously, afraid she really HAD offended Alex. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah, I suppose it is odd..a pony my age lacking a mark." said Alex, a hint of pain in his voice..which he quickly hid with sudden pep. "BUT, whatcha gonna do?"

a silence befell the two ponies..Twilight then broke it with some more casual conversation. "So, Alex..you live with your mother?"

Alex nodded. "yes. We live alone in a cottage that we made ourselves."

"How long have you been in Ponyville?"

"We just finished building our house yesterday..but, counting the time it took to build it, I guess you could say we've been here for at least a week."

"I don't believe I've ever seen you in town before." said Twilight, in an almost questioning tone

"That's because we haven't been." replied Alex. "We got all the building materials that we needed from the forest. to be honest, I've never set hoof in Ponyville until today."

Twilight blushed bright red, recalling her first encounter with Alex..when she ran him over on her way from Rarity's due to being in a hurry, and not watching where she was going.

She wanted to apologize yet again to Alex for her carelessness..But, as he told her to quit apologizing, she decided against it.

"wa-What all do you need done in town?" asked Twilight

"Delivering these apples for one." began Alex. "My mom has set up a garden, but it'll take some time to grow our own food. After I deliver the apples, I'll have to get some carrots. I'll also need to register our new house with the town so it's all nice and legal."

"Sounds like after dropping off your apples at home, you'll have to visit Carrot Top and the Town Hall next."

Alex looked at Twilight. "Carrot Top?!"

"She's the best supplier of Carrots in Ponyville." began Twilight "Where Applejack is good with Apples, Carrot Top is with Carrots."

Alex pondered this. "Hmm..that does make sense."

"If you want, I can show you where it is." said Twilight. Alex looked straight at Twilight. "You'd..really do that for me?!

Twilight smiled at him. "SURE. I know what it's like being the "new pony in town", So I wanna help you get settled."

Alex continued to stare at Twilight..then smiled. "thank you, twilight..I really do appreciate this."

Twilight blushed as she smiled back at Alex. "Hey..what are new friends for?"

Alex looked taken aback at this. "Friends?..w-We're friends?"

"SURE!" chirped Twilight "You seem like a VERY nice pony, Alex..Why wouldn't I be your friend?"

Alex looked back at the trail ahead..a distant look on his face. "i..I never had any friends before."

Twilight found this quite shocking..but, then she remembered a time in her life where her only "friend" was a hoofmade ragdoll.

Twilight attempted to move as close as she could to Alex without crashing their respected carts into each other. "well..y-you have at least ONE now.."Lexie."

Alex glanced at Twilight (who was blushing from the nickname she had just given him.)

he finally smiled, and said: "thanks.."Twily."

Twilight smiled, feeling a rush of joy and bliss at being accepted at a friend. _("I am SOOOO writing Princess Celestia a letter, tonight.")_

It wasn't long until the pair reached the boundries of the EverFree Forest. a small little cottage came into view, and Alex knew it wasn't his.

"I'm guess this is where this "Fluttershy" lives." said Alex

Twilight nodded. "Yep. you'd love it here, It's VERY peaceful."

**KA-BOOM!**

Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke bursted from the open windows and chimney of the cottage. both Twilight and Alex stopped at the wooden bridge and staired blankly at this.

"That happen often?" said Alex, finally. Twilight responded by shaking her head 'No.' "Just wanted to make sure." finished Alex

the pair as fast as their loaded carts permitted towards the cottage. once they arrived, the door burst open. letting clouds of smoke spill out, following by hacking and coughing.

a yellow pegasus mare with a long, flowing pink mane emerged. coughing "softly"

"FLUTTERSHY!" exclaimed Twilight, who undid her cart's strap and ran to her friend. "Are you Okay!?"

Fluttershy coughed a little more..but, soon regained her voice. "yes..i-i'm just fine." began the pegasi in a meek sounding voice. "I was just trying to fix some cooked fish for my bear friends *you know, to give them something new to try* but, I guess used too much gas when I lit the oven."

Twilight looked concerned. "You're lucky that explosion didn't kill you!, You should be more CAREFUL, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy looked at Twilight with big, soft looking eyes. "I am sorry..I'll try and do better next time."

It was then that Fluttershy noticed the green stallion standing far off with a cart strapped to him. "Whose that?!" asked Fluttershy, curious

Twilight glance at Alex. "Oh, him? He's a..n-new friend. I'm helping him deliver apples to his mother who just built a house near here."

"near here?" began Fluttershy, thinking aloud. "You mean..I'm not the only pony living near the forest?!"

"No." began Alex, finally speaking. "Me and my mom just moved to Ponyville, and have alot to do to get settled. I'm bringing home some apples from Sweet Apple Acres, AND since Twilight was also delivering apples to you..I decided to accompany her here first."

Fluttershy just smiled a warm, loving smile at Alex. "Aww..how sweet, helping your dear mother like that. Perhaps I'll pay you a visit one day."

Alex shrugged. "Well..I s-suppose. we are technically neighbors, afterall."

Twilight returned to her discarded cart, and magically pulled it closer to Fluttershy's cottage. "Here are your Apples, Fluttershy!"

"Thank you, Twilight. my little Angel Bunny and all his furry friends will LOVE these."

Twilight smile brightly. "No problem!, I'm just happy to help!" Twilight then trotted back over to Alex. "Now, I'll just help Alex with HIS chores, and tell Applejack to send Big Mac to pick up the cart later."

Alex smiled. "Okay. goodbye, then. Nice to see you, Alex." said Fluttershy

"You too, Fluttershy." said Alex, kindness in his voice

as Alex and Twilight crossed back over the bridge and returned to the path, Alex spoke to Twilight. "Your friend is VERY nice."

Twilight grinned. "The nicest pony that you will ever meet, I guarantee you."

As the two walked down the path, and at last departed from Fluttershy's cottage..Twilight spoke again. "So, how far IS your house?"

"Not very far." said Alex. "We should get there soon if we keep going down this path."

"Oh. okay."

Alex was silent for a few minutes..then, spoke once again. "When you were..talking with your friend, I saw alot of interesting looking animals near her house. SOME I've never seen before."

Twilight smiled. "yes, well..Fluttershy has a soft spot for animals. Her house is practically an animal sactuary."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that when I saw the bear." said Alex, chuckling nervously

Alex paused, then continued the conversation. "I also noticed that she's a pegasus."

"yeah.." trailed Twilight, wondering what Alex was getting to.

"Well, that's a rare sight: A pegasi living on the earth, instead of the clouds."

Twilight smiled. "Fluttershy isn't your typical pegasus. She would rather take things slow and steady..unlike Rainbow Dash."

Alex eyed Twilight. "Rainbo-"

"You'll know what I mean once you meet her."

Alex grimaced slightly, but then shrugged. "I suppose I will."

It wasn't long until a house came into view. at first glance, Twilight at first thought it was the cottage from "Snow White" as it was nessled in some trees, and had a gentle brook flowing from it.

"is..That your house?!" said Twilight, awestruck

Alex looked. "Yep. sure is, was "unofficially" christened only yesterday.

as the two approached the house, Twilight got a better look at it: It really did look like something out of a fairy tale.

sunlight shined through the trees that shield the house, casting the warmest sunbeams that Twlight ever did see. beside the house was a large waterwheel, and the sound of tweeting birds and buzzing bees filled her ears.

as Alex unfastened his harness, Twilight began to wander around the front yard. "This place..i-It's so peaceful. even more peaceful than Fluttershy's home."

Alex grinned. "I'm assuming that's no small feat, given the look on your face." Twilight said nothing in response..she just continued to gaze in awe at the cottage.

Alex finally approached the unicorn. "Come on..I want you to meet my mom."

Twilight looked at Alex. "oh..o-Okay." Twilight walked with Alex as he walked up to the front door. facing the wooden door, he knocked on it with his hoof.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

_**(("WHO IS IIIIT!?"))**_ called a female voice

"It's ME, Mom!" replied Alex

_**(("THEN COME IN, SWEETIE!"))**_

Alex opened the door and entered the house with Twilight. Twilight was amazed to see how "quaint" the home looked. the furniture looked to be "hoovecarved", and every room like remarkably neat and clean.

"Mom?!..where are you?" said Alex aloud

"I'M IN THE DEN!" called the female voice again.

Alex walked off, and Twilight followed him closely. they entered a large room where a pink mare with a ginger red mane was sweeping.

Twilight was stunned to see that the mare in question was a Pegasus (odd, because Alex was an Earth Pony. and this mare HAD to be his mother.)

"Mom." said Alex

the mare looked up at him. "Good to have you back safely so-OH!, and who is this?" Twilight was a little embarassed, looking down a bit.

"Mom, this is Twilight Sparkle. I.."met her" in town, and she's helping me with my errands for today."

the pink pegasus approached Twilight. Twilight at last looked up..and, saw that Alex mother has the same big, warm baby blue eyes that her friend Fluttershy has.

and, when she spoke..her voice was just as soft. "Hello, Ms. Sparkle..I am Jessica, and it is good to meet you."

Twilight at last smiled, and did a brief curtsy. "th-Thank you, Mrs. Cosmos."

"It's just "MS. Cosmos"..or, "Jessica". Why, you can call me "Jessie" or "Jess" if you want."

Twilight nodded, blushing a bit.

"Thank you ever so much for helping my son." continued Jessica. "I feel so much better that he isn't out in town by himself."

Twilight chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm only just happy to help."

Jessica smiled warmly. "That is GOOD to hear. I have always taught Alex to do the same thing: To 'Always' help others. I am glad to know he's found a friend so much like himself."

This made Alex blush bright red. "w-Well. We, uhh..b-Brought plenty of apples, a-and we were just on our way to pick up some carrots."

"Oh..okay. j-Just be careful, and don't stay out too long."

Alex sighed. "Don't worry mom: I'll be okay."

the concerned look on the pegasus face indicated that she wasn't convinced. Twilight then stepped up. "Ms. Cosmos..You have my word that nothing bad will happen to your son while he's with me."

Jessica looked at Twilight. "You promise?"

Twilight smiled as she did some gestures. "Cross my heart, and hope to cry. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

both Jessica and Twilight stared blankly at Twilight. "Huh?/What?"

"It's a "Pinkie Promise", something that we do here in Ponyville. It's UNBREAKABLE."

"oh..I see." began Jessica, not fully understanding what this mare was talking about..but, enough to know that she intended to keep her word. "Okay, then Ms. Sparkle..I trust you."

Alex smiled. he then approached his mother and gave her a quick hug (which Jessica in turn shared with her son.) "bye, mom..don't wait up."

Jessica smiled weakly. "i 'always' do."

Alex parted from his mother and walked with Twilight out of the room. Jessica watched with sad, yet happy eyes as her only son disappeared with the unicorn.

Once back outside, Twilight and Alex continued back onto the trail. each now carrying a single empty cart behind them.

halfway down the trail..Alex smiled and spoke softly. "I know what you are thinking..and, No. I wasn't adopted."

Twilight looked at Alex..surprised. "then..h-how are you-"

"Your guess is as good as mine." continued Alex. "My parents were a Unicorn and Pegasi, yet I was born a regular earth pony..Strange, huh?"

"oh, I don't know.." began Twilight. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who own the Sugarcube Corner Bakery, are both earth ponies..but, their foals are a Unicorn and Pegasi. So, I guess there is nothing strange about you having non-earth pony parents."

Alex looked amazed at this. "r-really?!..I-I'm not the only one!?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. though RARE, it is not uncommon, apparently."

Twilight then thought of something else. "you..said you father was a unicorn. W-Where is he?"

Alex froze, an almost frightened look on his face. but, he quickly hid it and replied as best he could. "HE's..n-not around, anymore."

"oh.." said Twilight, completely overlooking the shakeyness in Alex voice. "I am so sorry."

Alex shrugged, looking down. "we..t-try not to let it bother us."

"Say no more..I shant speak of it again." said Twilight, gesturing a "zipped lip".

Alex just eyed Twilight with a smile. "You certainly are a strange pony, Twilight..but, I like you."

Twilight blushed at this. "th-thanks..I-I like you, too."

Twilight paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You know what I find really strange?, It's that your mother reminds me so much of Fluttershy."

Alex considered this fact. "yeah..your friend DID remind me a little of my mom."

Twilight smiled, chortling lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if your mom turned out to be the runner up for the Element of Kindness, then."

Alex eyed Twilight. "what?"

Twilight blushed again. "oh..that's right, I never told you."

"Told me what?" repeated Alex, still confused

"well..do you know of the Elements of Harmony?" began Twilight

"Sure I do. "Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty and Magic." ALL ponies know about the elements that defeated Discord, the lord of Chaos."

Twilight eyed Alex, feeling he didn't know "everything" about the elements. "well..do you know who the element bearers are?"

Alex continued to stare at Twilight. "Isn't it Princess Celestia?"

Twilight shook her head, chuckling lightly "no..not anymore. There are six ponies who each are bearers of one of each of the six elements..and, they all live right here in Ponyville."

Alex looked amazed. "WOW..really?!" exclaimed the earth pony. "So, then THAT means that Celestia didn't defeat Nightmare Moon like the tabloids say."

"No..she didn't." said Twilight. "all of Equestria owe their future to six brave little ponies."

"Do you know who these ponies are?" asked Alex

Twilight blushed. "oh, VERY much. the first is Fluttershy, whose the element of Kindness."

"Sooo..she really IS the nicest pony in town." mused Alex

"Yes, but I can think of a "few others" who could give her competition." said Twilight "Anyway, the second is Pinkie Pie, who works at Sugar Cube Corner. She's the element of Laughter."

"Does that mean she's funny?"

Twilight stifled a chuckle. "Just tell her when your birthday is..and, you'll see how 'Fun' she can be."

Alex grinned. "I'll..be sure to do that. So, who else?"

"Applejack is the Element of Honesty. so, you can ALWAYS trust her to keep her promises. Rarity, the element of Generosity *though, at first glance you'd NEVER imagine she was* and, Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. She'll NEVER let you down."

"Whose the element of Magic?" asked Alex

Twilight blushed bright red, looking away. "me."

"What?"

"It's ME, I am the element of Magic." said Twilight, sheepishly. "In fact, I kind of brought us all together. I originally lived in Canterlot as Princess Celestia's apprentice in Magic. but, I was sent to live here in Ponyville to learn about Friendship.

I met the others, and we both learned that we were element bearers while trying to save Princess Celestia and stop Nightmare Moon."

Alex bore a shocked expression on his face..but, he soon recovered enough to speak. "So..you saved everypony?!, even the PRINCESS!?"

Twilight was very modest, and continued to blush at Alex praise of her. "yeah..I s-suppose. but, I wasn't trying to be a hero: I was just doing what was right."

Alex thought about this. "Yeah..I suppose I would've done the same thing in your place."

Twilight looked at Alex. "So..your Okay with me being an Element of Harmony?"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Alex rather plainly

"Well, SOME ponies can feel a tad bit "intimidated" at my status. Almost as if 'I' were an Alicorn Princess or something."

"My mom always taught me that "Actions speak for themselves." that a fancy title like "Prince" or "Princess" doesn't mean anything unless you have a good, noble and pure heart." Alex looked right at Twilight. "Your GOOD, Twilight. you're caring, polite and only want to help ponies. That makes you as good as any Princess to me."

Twilight smiled at this. "why..th-thank you, Alex. That's SWEET."

"Just being honest." said Alex with a smile

Twilight smiled right back at the stallion. "Applejack may have competition, then."

the two shared some light laughter, then continued on their way to Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This chapter continued immediately where the previous one left off (I even left a recap at the beginning) Here, Alex meets another of Twilight's friends: Fluttershy. and, most importantly: Twilight meets Alex's mother, Jessica. and, learns that she is a Pegasus (not an Earth Pony like Alex is.)<strong>

**to be honest, Jessica Cosmos is the focus here. I wanted to make clear on the fact that Jessica and Fluttershy are VERY similar in personality.**  
><strong>this is also an in-joke, as when I designed Jessica, I used Fluttershy as a basis (so, to be blunt, Jessica is pretty much a pink Fluttershy with a ginger mane.)<strong>

**I also wanted to bring up whole "Pony Genetics" theory. that certain types of ponies are born from the same type.**

**mainly, Alex is an Earth Pony whose parents are confirmed to be a Unicorn and Pegasus. and, Twilight herself just pointed out that The Cakes in Ponyville are a similar family, being an Earth Pony couple whose children are a Unicorn and Pegasus.**

**But, for the most part this chapter is of Twilight and Alex bonding as friends, and Alex being brought up to speed on Ponyville and the Elements of Harmony.**

**you know..the usual stuff one should know when living there.**

**Another thing I wanted to make clear from the get-go is that Alex character isn't that different from Twilight: how he only wishes to help others, and have a good, pleasant attitude.**

**I have an explanation for this "conveinent" behavior..one that I will reveal later in the story**


	3. Welcome to Ponyville

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Three: Welcome to Ponyville<strong>

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, and her new friend Alex Cosmos soon came over the hill that overlooked the town of Ponyville.<p>

as this was the first Alex had even seen it, he was quite astounded at the site that lay before him. the town was larger than he originally thought.

"Wow..so, THAT'S Ponyville." said Alex at last. "It's alot bigger than I expected."

Twilight smiled. "Yeah..I felt the same way when I first moved here. But, given time..you'll grow used to it."

Twilight and Alex then continued onward towards the town, pulling their single cart behind them.

"Sure glad you are showing me the way, Twilight." began Alex "I'm not sure I could have found this Carrot Top in all this by myself."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I am just happy to help out a friend in need."

the two soon entered the town, and both trotted at a steady pace through the town square. Alex took some time to look around, gazing at the small buildings and the many ponies that went about their business.

"wow..this place is almost as big as Manehatten." began Alex "only alot more friendlier."

Twilight glanced over at Alex. "You've lived in Manehatten?!"

"Once..for a short while."

Twilight smiled. "Well, I think you'll find Ponyville to be alot more peaceful. Ponyville is a tightly knit community where nearly everypony are like next door neighbors."

"that sounds..Wonderful." said Alex, amazment in his blue eyes

"Yep. and, I tell you what..Before we head back to your house, I'll give you a grand tour of the town."

Alex looked at Twilight an smiled at her. "I'd like that Alot..Thank you, Twilight."

"No problem. I want to introduce you to my friends, and show you ALL the important places anyways. I'll even show you MY home and place of business: The Golden Oak Library."

Alex looked puzzled. "You live in a Library!?"

Twilight blushed bright red. "y-Yeah..I do, with my dragon friend, Spike."

a bright expression showed on Alex face. "Spike, yes..I did say something about hatching a Dragon. I sure would like to see one up close."

"Well, Don't worry: He isn't "ferocious" like most dragons are."

It wasn't long until Twilight spotted a familiar house at a distance, and motioned at Alex. "THERE!, That's Carrot Top's house."

Alex looked to where Twilight was pointing and saw a quaint looking house that looked like a generic cover from "Better Homes and Gardens".

as they got closer, Alex saw a sign that read: "The Golden Harvest"

"Golden Harvest?!" exclaimed Alex, puzzled

"That's what Carrot Top calls her business." explained Twilight "She sells all kinds of produce from her personal garden."

"I thought you said Carrots are her thing." inquired Alex

"They ARE..among other things." replied Twilight quite bluntly

Alex pondered this..but, the shrugged. "well..Okay, then."

the two finally came to a stop at the building. unlatching themselves from their cart's harness, Twilight began to walk towards the door.

she stopped when she noticed that Alex was just standing at the cart. "Come ON, Alex." said Twilight

"But..sh-shouldn't somepony mind the cart?, you know..just in case."

Twilight was half amused and half annoyed at this. "ALEX, this is Ponyville, not Manehatten: We don't have to worry about theives *especially not in broad daylight in a crowd like this.*"

"But-!" Alex was cut off by Twilight enveloping his body in violet magic, and dragging him towards her. "COME ON!, I want you to meet Carrot Top."

For some reason Alex looked a bit shakey..but, he got over it and followed Twilight to the front door of the House Shop.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Twilight knocked the front door lightly with her front hoof. in no time at all the door opened, and she and Alex were greeted by an earth pony mare with a golden yellow coat and a curly mane that was just as red as Alex.

"Twilight!..how nice." began Carrot Top, her tone sweet and friendly

Twilight smiled as she spoke. "Hi, Carrot Top. I have a new friend here who wants to do business with you."

"Oh?" Carrot Top looked to Alex..who had a very shy look on his face. "OH..I see." said the mare, blushing a little.

"H-Hello, Ms. Top-"

"It's just "Carrot Top", hon." corrected Carrot Top

"Uhh..r-right. WELL, I need a load of some carrots to take back home." began Alex, calmly "See, me and my mom just set up a place near the EverFree Forest. my mom just planted a garden, but it'll be awhile until we grow anything..So, we need some-YIPE!"

Before Alex could finish, the curly maned mare had dragged him (and, Twilight) inside her house/store and shut the door loudly.

"Darling, YOU are going to need MORE than mere Carrots to get by if you've just settled!" began Carrot Top "You are going to need the whole "Kit and Kaboodle."

Alex was stunned and confused. "uhhhh.."

"You are going to need Cabbages, Tomatos, Broccoli, Cauliflower, Asparagus, Artichoke's, Corn-on-the-Cobs, Celery, Lettuce, Spinach, Peas, Beans, Berries, Beets, Turnips, Cucumbers, Zucchini's, Pumpkins..and, GREAT. BIG. WATERMELONS!

Alex eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "You have ALL that!?"

Carrot Top smirked. "Gardening is my specialty, hon. and, besides..When I was just a young filly, my grandmother 'Goldie Harvest' always used to say to me: "If it's worth doing at all..Do It ALL!"

"TRUE." said Twilight in full agreement

Alex looked at each of the mares..then, breathed out softly. "O..kay, then. I guess you are going to be busy, So I'll just come back later, then?"

"Sure!" said Carrot Top "Should take me five hours..TOPS."

Twilight smiled as she walked near Alex. "Plenty of time for me to give him the Grand Tour of Ponyville."

Alex smiled weakly. "uhh..o-Okay, then. Guess the first place you can take me is the Town Hall to get my house registered."

"GREAT!, let's go."

Twilight led Alex back to the door..suddenly, it was blown clear off it's hinges by a loud crash. When the dust settled, a very rattled Alex saw a grey pegasi mare with a messy blonde mane and "cross-eyes" walk in.

"Hey, CARROOOOT!" exclaimed the strange mare "I'm here for the BLUEBERRIEEEES!"

"I have four bags waiting for you on the counter, Derpy."

Derpy smiled as she happily trotted over to the counter. placing the bags in her saddlebag, she turned right around and walked towards the door..she then looked at the doorless doorway, then looked back at Carrot Top "Carrot..I think somepony stole your front door. You need a new one."

Carrot Top smiled sheepishly. "I'll..keep that in mind."

Derpy smiled, then took off like a rocket, and shattering the windows in her wake.

Alex looked at Carrot Top. the expression on his face said it all.

"She's a friend." said Carrot Top "She likes to make Blueberry Muffins."

Alex then looked at Twilight. "Don't say anything. just keep on walking, and don't think about it too much."

Alex decided to take Twilight's word for it, and followed her out of the house.

Twilight and Alex trotted down one of the dirt roads through Ponyville, taking in the many sites the town had to offer while on their way to the Town Hall.

along the way, Alex saw pony after pony smile, wave and greet Twilight in a friendly matter.

"Ponies sure do like YOU." said Alex, finally

Twilight looked at Alex and smiled. "Yeah, well..being the element of harmony tends to earn you some fans. But, Ponies ALSO know that I am dependable, and can be counted on to help them with anything."

Alex smiled. "must be nice to be loved by everypony."

"Oh, just you wait: You'll get the same treatment one of these days."

Alex looked down. "I'm n-not so sure about tha-"

"Nonsense!, you are a very likable pony, Alex..Who in this wide world wouldn't like you!?

Alex fell silent, a solemn look on his face ("I can think of ONE.") thought Alex to himself.

Twilight began to eye Alex with concerned suspicion. Alex noted this, and quickly changed brought up another topic. "SO..I-I noticed quite a variety of Earth Ponies, Pegasi's and Unicorns in town."

"Uhh..y-Yeah, so?" began Twilight, wondering what Alex meant

"Well..I don't think I've ever seen such a variety of pony types." continued Alex. "I mean..In all the cities and towns that me and my mom have been, they'd either been Earth, Pegasi or Unicorn centric with just a few of the other types."

Alex looked around again, spotting two random ponies sitting at a nearby bench. One being a mint green unicorn mare who was sitting rather oddly, and a cream colored earth pony mare with a blue-and-pink mane.

Alex took another look around..and, saw a grey earth pony mare carrying what looked like a huge case, with a snow white unicorn mare with a spikey blue mane who was "riding" atop the case.

Alex looked one last time..and, saw the grey pegasus that he knew to be Derpy, meeting with a brown earth pony stallion wearing a green tie. and, with him was a unicorn filly who resembled Derpy somewhat.

"But, THIS place.." continued Alex, mesmurized "this place is different. like all three pony races are living together in Harmony."

Twilight smiled. "That's ONE reason why so many ponies come here to live, Alex: Equality. There is no such thing as "Superior" or "Inferior", just Brother-and-Sisterhood..FAMILY."

Alex smiled weakly. "amazing..r-Remarkable."

Twilight eyed Alex once again, finding the stallion's "misty eyes" rather odd. "Alex?..is something wrong?"

Alex exhaled sharply, wiping his eyes clean. "no..Nothing. j-just thinking out loud is all."

Twilight continued to look at Alex..but, shrugged and smiled at him. she then looked ahead, and stopped short. "Well..here we are."

Alex stopped as well, and looked at what looked like a really BIG Gazebo standing in front of him. "and..where is here?"

"the Ponyville Town Hall." replied Twilight

Alex looked surprised. "THAT'S the town hall!?"

Twilight nodded 'yes' "yep. That's where Mayor Mare works."

Alex eyed Twilight. "mayor..MARE?!"

Twilight blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "uhh..y-yeah. I guess that is a rather odd title/name combo."

Alex decided to push all this out of his mind, and approached the circular building before him. Twilight followed close behind.

upon entering the building, Alex found himself and Twilight in the lobby..where a unicorn mare was at a desk, her mane wrapped in a bun and wearing "secretary" glasses.

Alex calmly approached the secretary pony. "uhh..e-excuse me, but..I'd like to-"

"NAME." said the secretary, suddenly..catching Alex off guard. "uh, wa-What?!"

"Your NAME, please." repeated the unicorn

"Um..A-Alex Cosmos."

the mare magically typed some keys into her typewriter. "Do you have an appointment?"

"uh..No, but I need to-"

"If you don't have an appointment, then I'll have to schedule you one." said the secretary, cutting Alex off.

"B-But, I really need to-!" the secretary typed into her typewriter, completely ignoring Alex. finally shed looked up at him, and said: "I think I can squeeze you in for Eight O'clock AM next week."

"NEXT WEEK!?" exclaimed Alex. "I have to see the Mayor RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, hon. Mayor Mare's schedule is tighter than crabs but-"

"HOLD ON." began Twilight, walking right up to the secretary. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle..you know, the Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's Apprentice AND the town librarian."

the secretary nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Everypony knows who you are, Ms. Sparkle."

"Ye-es, well..my new friend REALLY needs to see the mayor TODAY. and, given all that I've done for this town *not to mention ALL of equestria* I think this office can afford to put aside the schedule Juuuust this once."

the secretary eyed Twilight..who eyes her right back. "Ponyville OWES me a great deal after all I've done for it's citizens." said Twilight, sternly.

the secretary exhaled, rolling her eyes. "fine. I'll notify the Mayor that a "special case" is here to see her."

Twilight smiled a bright smile. "Thank you, mis-"

"But, DON'T take too much advantage over your status as an Element and Heroine of the Town.." began the secretary, sternly. "graditude only goes so far."

Twilight smirked as she stood near Alex. "Wouldn't dream of it."

the secretary exhaled once again as she stood up, and walked off. Alex then looked to Twilight. "You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." cut off Twilight. "Friends help friends NO MATTER WHAT."

Alex smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry..I-I'm just not used to other ponies being so nice to me. I mean, my MOM is..but, she's my mom, an-"

"Alex..STOP." said Twilight, sternly (which Alex did.) "I may not know what all you've had to go through BEFORE you came to Ponyville..but, that's all in the past now. You have Friends here..FAMILY, and you shouldn't have to feel afraid of others wanting to help you."

Alex looked down. "sorr-"

"and, stop apologizing." Alex and Twilight looked at one another..then, they both chuckled at the same time, the irony of the moment apparent. "we really ARE friends, aren't we?" chuckled Alex

Before Twilight could say anything, a door suddenly opened and the secretary emerged. "Mayor Mare will see you, now..DO be brief, won't you?"

"We'll try not to take too much of her time." said Alex, as he and Twilight walked pass her into the door.

the two ponies walked down a long hallway, until they eventually reached an office door that read

MAYOR MARE

MAYOR OF PONYVILLE

Ever polite, Alex knocked gently upon the glass of the door. ("COME IN!") called a female voice

Alex and Twilight entered an office..where they saw a grey maned (but, oddly young looking) earth pony mare at a desk.

"uhh..h-hi." stuttered Alex, nervously. "y-You must be the Mayor."

Mayor Mare grinned at the green stallion. "That's what it says on my door..and, my desk." Mayor Mare motioned at a name plate that sat atop her desktop..which stated her name.

Twilight then walked up. "Greetings, Miss Mayor. we will try not to take up too much of your tim-"

"Oh, think nothing of it. That secretary of mine can get real 'stuffy' sometimes."

the Mayor arose from her seat and approached the two ponies. "SO, what can I do for you two?"

"Actually, ALEX is the only one who needs your help, Miss Mayor." began Twilight. "See, he and his mother just finished building a house near the EverFree Forest, and want to get registered as town citizens."

Surprisingly, Mayor Mare looked quite excited at this. "SPLENDID! I'm always all-to-Happy to welcome new vot-, err..CITIZENS to this wonderful town."

the Mayor faced Alex. "and, what is your name, my good stallion?"

Alex stampered a bit. "Uhhh..A-ALEX. Alex Cosmos, Ma'am. a-and, my mother's name is Jessica Cosmos."

Mayor Mare frowned. "Well..if there are TWO living in your household (and, she is not present) then, I can't get you properly registered right this minute. BUT, I can supply you with some registration forms that you can fill out at home."

Mayor Mare walked over to a filing cabinet, opened one of the long drawers and pulled out a folder with some papers. "ere ou arr.." said Mayor Mare while holding the folder in her mouth. "effrythhhing ou eed oo gek shharched."

Twilight took the folder herself and placed it in her saddle bag.

"Thanks." said Alex

Mayor Mare smiled. "I know you aren't yet an official citizen of Ponyvile, but let me give you a warm welcome to this fair town of ours."

"Thank you." repeated Alex..but, he then eyed her. "One question, though."

"What?"

"Is "Mare" REALLY your name?"

the Mayor chuckled at this. "oh, my lord, No. That was just something my campaign manager came up with to boost my approval rating."

"Then..what IS your real name?" asked Alex

"Mayflower.."May" for short."

Alex raised a brow. "Mayor MAY?!"

"My campaign manager isn't very creative when it comes to names." said Mayor Mare with a light chuckle. "All the same, I hope you and your mother have a very happy and fun filled life here in Ponyville..and, Don't forget to vote for me come the next election."

Alex looked puzzled..but shrugged and smiled. "uhh..Sure." Alex then turned, and began to walk off. Twilight quickly moved near the Mayor "thank you for this." said Twilight

Mayor Mare smiled. "no problem."

Twilight joined Alex, and the two soon left the mayor's office.

Alex and Twilight were back in the town square. They stopped at a nearby pony statue, and paused for thought. "Well..so far, so good, I guess." said Alex

Twilight looked at Alex. "Details aside, you've gotten all your chores done..Which means you have some free time to spare."

Alex looked at her. "uhh..Okay, you have anything in mind?"

Twilight smiled. "Yep!, I sure do." Twilight nudged at Alex with her hoof. "Come on!, just follow me."

Twilight began to trot away..so, Alex followed her.

Once again, Alex took some time to examine the town, and it's many ponies, while he followed Twilight to wherever she was taking him.  
>BUT, he soon found himself focusing on just Twilight..and, wondering all sorts of things about this mare that fate apparently decided he could never escape from.<p>

he finally took some time to examine her features. her lavender coat remind him of Lilacs (his mother's favorite flower)  
>Twilight's mane was as blue as the night sky, and the pink and purple highlight reminded him of shooting stars.<p>

Alex then thought back to all the times he had looked at her face..how her eyes shined like amethyst gems.  
>and, her voice..so soothing. so sweet, and full of kindness and compassion. like some angel made flesh-<p>

Alex finally caught himself, realizing his mind was drifting into some "dangerous" territory.

("get ahold of yourself, Alex. you only Just met this mare.") thought Alex ("So what if she's..Pretty, and..Nice. you can't possibly by crushing on her. I mean..sh-she probably doesn't even like you in that way, So stop being so stupid.")

Unknown to Alex, Twilight was glancing back at him..and, ALSO having deep thoughts about him.

Twilight blushed bright red as her mind wandered on her new companion. for one thing, Twilight had never seen a coat and mane that looks so perfectly matched. like somepony had put some oranges with some limes.

and, his eyes..his pretty eyes were as blue as the sky itself on a clear summer day.

Twilight quickly looked away, catching herself. ("stop it, Twilight. Alex is just a friend, he isn't a "hottie" or..is he?) thought Twilight, her face like a beet. ("D'OH, Stop it! you only just met the guy for Celestia's Sake!, and love at first sight is for "breezie tales"..right?")

At last Twilight saw a familiar oak tree come into view, and was quite relieved at that. "WE'RE HERE!" exclaimed Twilight

Alex looked to where Twilight was pointing. "An..Oak Tree?"

Twilight looked at Alex. "No, it's the Golden Oak Library. MY Home."

Alex looked at the tree again..and, indeed saw that it was more of a house than a tree. as it bore a door, windows, some balconies, and a visible telescope.

"Oh..I see." said Alex, in awe

"COME ON!" exclaimed Twilight, as she galloped toward her home/place of business. Alex shrugged, then galloped after her.

The two soon came at the front door. Twilight happily opened the wooden door, and entered the "tree house" with Alex close behind.

Inside, Alex found that the whole area was hoofcarved with upper and lower levels.

Twilight could barely contain herself as she gave Alex the grand tour of the place.

"Well..here we are: The Library. which is all found here on the ground floor level. the upper level is where me and Spike sleep. Aaaand, there is also a basement laboratory where I conduct magical experiments."

Alex walked around slowly, examining the place carefully. "So..you live in a tree."

"Mm-Hm." nodded Twilight. "OH!, and don't worry. I am perfectly safe during thunderstorms. I have a lightning rod that protects me."

Twilight then began to walk up a staircase to the upper level. "Come on!" called Twilight to Alex. "I want to show you something."

Alex did as he was asked, and followed Twilight up the stairs. Once up-top, he saw a large bed, a dresser with a mirror and a small basket.

"so, I guess this is technically "your room." said Alex..who then noted the small basket at the foot of the bed. "You have a pet?"

"an Owl." corrected Twilight. "That's Spike's bed."

Alex looked wide eyed. "The Dragon!?" Twilight nodded. "well..he certainly isn't what I expected at all."

Alex looked around. "say..where IS this Spike?"

"oh, he's at my friend Rarity's house, taking part in the anniversary party of her parents." explained Twilight. "He shouldn't be back until LATER, sorry."

"oh..I see."

Twilight nudged at Alex. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Alex breathed out as he followed Twilight to some doors. she opened them, revealing a rather large balcony. the two walked out onto it..and, looked out at the view that lay before them.

Alex lost his breath upon seeing the wonderous sight before him. from the balcony, Alex could see nearly ALL of Ponyville.  
>every house on every hill could be seen, as well as grassy, flower covered meadows.<p>

he could even see the great big barn on Sweet Apple Acres far off over the horizion.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. almost like a living painting.

"this..this is..wow!" stuttered Alex, unable to find the right words

Twilight smiled at him. "I thought you might want to have a good look at your new home."

Alex chuckled lightly..then, looked at Twilight. "You have the best view in the whole town, Twilight. This place is almost like a castle."

Twilight chuckled at that. "well, It's no Canterlot..but, I love this place."

Alex smiled..as did Twilight. the two then took a moment to look at one another, enjoying each other's company.  
>Awkwardness finally took over, and they both turned their blushing faces away.<p>

"w-well.." began Alex, breaking the silence. "Thank you for showing me your home..it's Nice."

Twilight smirked. "I haven't shown you "everything", yet."

Alex eyed her. "huh?"

"I still haven't shown you my personal laboratory, yet."

"oh."

Twilight then walked off, prompting Alex to follow her to the subbasement, apparently.

walking down the staircase back to the ground floor, Twilight led Alex to a door and opened it. following Twilight inside, the two trotted down a walkway to another staircase and walked down it.

Twilight magically lit some candles..revealing an area filled with custom-made machinery, glass beakers full of colored liquids and tables stacked with books and papers.

Alex looked, and noted the tree roots that adored the cealing (confirming that he was indeed underneith the great oak tree.

"Welcome to my Laboratory." began Twilight. "All sorts of amazing things happens in this place."

Alex examined the workplace. "I bet." Alex looked at a blackboard that had random equations and notes scribbled on it (none of it made any sense to him.)

"Sooo..what type of magic experiments do you do?" asked Alex

Twilight giggled like a schoolfilly. "ALL KINDS!" squealed the unicorn. "I am always working on rediscovering new ways to use magic, and make lives better for ALL ponies."

Alex stared at the various open books and sketched papers. he grimaced, feeling real uneasy around all this alchemy.

"and..wa-what about DARK magic?" asked Alex, nervously

Twilight looked at Alex. "Dark Magic?! oh, my no. Everypony knows that dark magic is prohibited by celestia's law." began Twilight. "Any time I stumble upon anything like that, I scrub the experiment, and burn my notes on it."

Alex eyed Twilight. "Really?"

Twilight nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Dark Magic is forbidden for a very good reason. It's what led to the fall of the lost kingdom of Tambelon, when it's ruler Lord Grogar dabbled in Necromancy."

Alex looked puzzled. "Grogar?..Tambelon?!, I've never heard of such things."

"Of course not." began Twilight. "It happened over 10,000 years ago. Princess Celestia was only a young filly when it happened."

"Then, how come YOU know about it?"

Twilight smiled proudly. "I've spent ALOT of time in the Canterlot Library, and learned many things."

Alex stared blankly..to which Twilight grew nervous. "oh, stallion..Y-You think I'me a NERD now, don't you?!"

Alex just grinned in response. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Twilight looked at Alex. "well..SOME ponies think so."

Alex smiled, then walked over to Twilight. facing her. "I'm not "most" ponies, twily. It's not a crime to be a pretty mare who knows things most other don't."

Twilight smiled, blushing bright red. "you..th-think I'm Pretty?!"

It was Alex turn to blush, now. "well, uhh..I, um- Yeah..yeah, I do." said Alex, rubbing his head nervously.

Twilight smiled a very warm smile at the stallion. "thank you, lexie." Twilight then gave Alex a quick "peck" on the cheek. which made the two both blush bright red.

"S-S-SO.." began Alex, desparately trying to change the subject. "Wa-what else do you do here?"

"U-Umm..wel-"

"What's with the quill and scrolls?"

Twilight looked to where Alex was refering: a wooden desk stacked with rolled up scrolls. "Oh!, that's VERY important. So important, I have more than one of them in the house."

"Which iiiis?.."

"Those are letters that I write to Princess Celestia. where I make "friendship reports", and tell her what I've learned about friendship."

Alex approached the desk and examined it. "that's ALOT of letters."

"Ordered numerically." said Twilight, proudly

"Does she ever write back?" asked Alex

"On occasion. Usually to congratulation me on a job well done, or to advice that I not overdo it. *saying I can get a tad too "obsessed", sometimes.*"

"What was that last part you said?"

"nothing!"

Alex drew his attention away from the desk, and to some random machines. "You..built all of this?!"

"Uh-huh." replied Twilight. "using whatever materials that I can get my hooves on."

Alex looked to Twilight. "Do they work?"

Twilight darted her eyes, grimacing. "well..s-SOME do. but, others..c-could use a little more work."

_**(("TWILIIIIGHT!"))** _called a voice

both Twilight and Alex looked and saw a purple, dog-sized, bipedal dragon walk down the staircase into the lab.

"I've been looking for you every-" Spike suddenly stopped upon seeing Alex. "where."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Ah. the THIRD chapter of my MLP literature..At Last.<strong>

**Anyways, this chapter sees the start of Alex tour of Ponyville (in which Twilight is his "tour guide")**

**It's safe to say that a few chapters after this one will be covering just this one day of Alex touring his new hometown.**

**speaking of Alex and Twilight..**

**as my fans already know, this is a _"TwiLex" _story (Twilight SparklexOC), and Twilight and Alex will EVENTUALLY get together, and have a kid.**

**but, for now..they are just 'new friends', so they aren't going to be romantically involved for awhile.**

**_BUT_, there is nothing wrong with subtling hinting at their future with humorous cases of a "schoolboy/schoolgirl crush"**

**the featured characters here are Mayor Mare and Carrot Top.**

**for Mayor Mare, I wanted to portray her as a sterotypical politician..but, one that his likable.**

**I also wanted to make some sense out of her name, and _"Mayflower" _seems like a good enough name.**

**I mean, COME ON! Even in the MLP universe, who in their right minds would name a filly "Mare"**

**(that makes about as much sense as naming a female dog "b*tch")**

**For Carrot Top (or, "Golden Harvest" as she is sometimes called) I wanted her to be like a parallel to Applejack.**

**and, while I only just now found that Sweet Apple Acres sells other things besides Apples..I decided to wing it, and just have Carrot Top be the main supplier of various produce. sort of like a "friendly rival" to the Apple Family's apple orchard business**

**I also paid homage to Carrot Top 'other name' with mention of her having a grandmother called "Goldie Harvest", and of course..the name of her store.**

**yes, I gave Derpy a cameo. and, tried writing as much like a well-meaning goofball as possible (you know, like Disney's "Goofy" character.)**

**as this chapter has been written post-season four, I expect to give much nostalgia during the Golden Oak Library Tour sequence.**

**truely, I am trying to remind readers how wonderful that old oak tree was (and, how devastating it will be once it's destroyed.)**

**_ALOT_ of inportant stuff will take place in the Golden Oak in this story alone (oh, and it's eventual destruction will be a bit different from how it happened on the show.)**

**I also make G1 fans happy by mentioning Tambelon and Grogar (which will also be a backdrop for another story that I am planning, but won't write until much, _MUCH_ later.)**


	4. Generosity and Laughter

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Four: Generosity and Laughter<strong>

* * *

><p>(("TWILIIIIGHT!")) called a voice<p>

both Twilight and Alex looked and saw a purple, dog-sized, bipedal dragon walk down the staircase into the lab.

"I've been looking for you every-" Spike suddenly stopped upon seeing Alex. "where."

Alex stared at the "frozen" dragon for a minute..then, at last spoke. "Let me guess: Spike." said Alex

"Spike." confirmed Twilight

Spike narrowed his eyes as he approached Alex. "and, WHO are you?!"

Before Alex could answer, Twilight spoke up for him. "Spike, this is Alex Cosmos..(grins) my new COLTFRIEND."

"WHAT!?/WHAT?!" exclaimed both Alex and Spike in perfect union

"Kidding!" chirped Twilight with a cheerful look on her face. "but, Seriously. His name is Alex, he just moved to Ponyville and I am being a good friend by showing him around, and helping him out with some errands."

Alex (having gotten over the shock of Twilight's brief joke) spoke up. "Plus, she ran me over and beaned me on the head with an apple when we first met, and she feels bad about it."

Twilight cast a glare at Alex..while Spike just chuckled, finding humor in this.

"Well..Alex. It's, uhh..n-nice to meet you." said Spike, trying to be polite

Alex lowered down to Spike's level, facing him. "and, It's certainly nice to meet YOU, Spike. Twilight told me you were a nice dragon..she certainly wasn't lying."

Spike smiled. "why..Thanks, I'm glad you think so. N-Not many ponies like dragons too much."

"I find them facinating." said Alex. "and, It's nice to know that there are some who are polite and kind..not like what I read in all those tabloid newspapers."

Spike shrugged. "yeah, well..THEIR not that far off, either."

Twilight looked to Alex. "Well, since Spike is here, I'm a bit curious on how Rarity is doing..Sounds like the perfect opertunity for me to introduce you to my other friend, and show you HER place of home/business."

"and, what might that be?" asked Alex

"The Carousel Boutique." answered Spike. "It's a fashion store, where the lovely Rarity designs and creates the BEST clothing in Ponyville."

Alex raised a brow..to which Twilight moved near him. "*he has a crush on her.*" whispered Twilight into his ear.

"*oh..i see.*" replied Alex in his own whisper

Twilight then began to walk off. "well..Shall we be going?" said Twilight, stopping for a brief moment to eye the stalion. Alex shrugged, getting the message. "Yeah..I suppose we are."

Alex walked with Twilight towards the staircase leading out of the lab, with Spike in tow. "WAIT FOR ME!" called the Dragon.

In no time, the three were back at the ground level of the Golden Oak. Twilight was headed towards the front door, when Alex spoke up. "HEY!, what's this?"

Twilight looked back, and saw that Alex was looking at some framed pictures on a shelf. she walked over, and saw the particular picture that Alex was refering to.

"Oh..that's my family." said Twilight. "That's my dad, Night Light.." Twilight pointed at a dark blue unicorn stallion with a wavy blue mane. "My mom, Twilight Velvet.." Twilight pointed at a unicorn mare with a pearl white coat, and a mane that was purple-and-white in a striped pattern. "my brother, Shining Armor.." Twilight pointed at a young unicorn stallion who was snow white, with a mane that was several shades of blue. "and, that's ME..when I was just a filly."

Alex examined the photograph. he saw an engraved plating on the lower part of the frame "Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns..circe April 15th, 2003?"

Twilight smiled wide. "Yep. that picture was taken on the first day I enrolled, shortly after I got my cutie mark."

Alex looked at the picture again. he stared intently at Twilight's mother and father..and, noted how kind they looked. AND, how happy Twilight looked in the picture.

"you all look so..so.." Alex trailed off..then at last choked out the last word. "h-happy."

Twilight approached her new friend. "Yeah, well..we may not have been "high society" ponies. But, were were well off enough to be a happy family." began Twilight. "Dad works VERY hard to ensure we had enough bits to get by, and mom made sure me and my brother had happy foalhoods."

Alex looked at Twilight. his expression oddly somber. "sounds like you had it made."

Twilight looked down. "no..not really. As much as my parents tried, our lives were far from perfect."

Alex raised a brow. "what do you mean?"

Twilight looked straight into Alex eyes. "Dad could never hold a single job for very long, and found himself bouncing from one career to another. He's been everything from a garbagepony, newspaper delivery colt, a repairstallion and EVEN worked at fast food as a fry cook."

Alex grimaced at this. "poor guy."

"yeah..and, because he was away, my mom had to work VERY hard to keep our house neat and tidy. Me and my brother tried our best to help out, and make things easier for her..but, it tired even US out."

Twilight then paused, her eyes wetting a bit. "and..and, I never had any friends growing up."

"You didn't?"

Twilight didn't answer. she just walked off, motioning Alex to follow her. Alex did (as did Spike), and the three made their way back to the upper level of the Library where the living quarters was.

Twilight walked over to her bed, and moved her pillow aside..revealing a raggy looking doll that looked homemade. Twilight blushed as she levitated the doll for Alex to see.

"This is "Mr. SmartyPants" my mother made it herself, and gave it to me when I was only three years old."

"oh." said Alex, processing what Twilight was telling him

"he was..my only friend growing up." continued Twilight, her eyes getting watery. "As you know, I am a bit of a "bookworm", and all the foals in public schools teased and laughed at me.." Twilight paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "c-calling me a Dork..and a Nerd."

Alex eyes looked at Twilight..feeling some guilt at unknowingly forcing Twilight to relive her worst moments. Twilight then took her doll, holding and stroking it in her hooves. "i..I began to consider SmartyPants as a real pony, and not just a toy. he was the only "friend" that I had who didn't laugh at me, or make fun of me.." Twilight began to cry a little.

"Surely you must have had SOME friends." began Alex, desparate to find some light in this dark cloud. "What about your brother?, Surely he was there for you."

Twilight at last smiled, wiping her tears away as her mood brightened. "Y-Yeah..I did. Shiney was the BEST big brother that I ever had. He always had time to play with me, and chased the bullies away when he was around."

Twilight then frowned again. "but..at the same time I enrolled in Celestia's private school, Shining Armor went to the Canterlot Royal Guard Academy. So, I was again alone..left to face new bullies, new hardships."

"But, you WEREN'T alone!" exclaimed Spike, at last. "You..h-had me, remember?"

Twilight smiled. "Yes, Spike..you are right. I DID have you..which helped me to not think about my own troubles too much." Twilight then exhaled sharply. "still..the pain is there."

Alex looked down, feeling bad. he then walked over near Twilight..and, place his hoof on hers. Twilight look at him. "I'm sorry you didn't have any real friends growing up, Twily." began Alex. "but..you have friends NOW, don't you?"

Twilight smiled..then nodded. "yeah..Y-Yeah, I do."

Alex smiled. "well then, try and not to think about the bad things that's come and gone..and, think about the good things that's happening now, and WILL happen." Alex then paused, frowning a bit. "that's the hope me and my mother held onto for so long. From Manehatten to Appleloosa, We went EVERYWHERE searching for a new home, a New Life."

"But, you found it here in Ponyville..Right?"

Alex looked at Twilight. "I certainly hope so, Twily..I really do."

there was a long, uncomfortable silence that loomed in the room..which was soon cut off my Alex. "SO!..shouldn't we be going to this "Boutique" place, now?"

"Uh..y-Yes, of course!" said Twilight, brought back to reality

"Then, let's go." Alex walked off, followed by Twilight and Spike.

In no time at all, the trio exited the Golden Oak, and all stood at the enterance.

"So, where IS this Carousel Boutique, anyway?" asked Alex

Twilight was about to answer..but, Spike beat her to it. "I do!, I KNOW WHERE It IS!"

"then, Lead the Way, little buddy." said Alex with a smile

Spike happily did so, promptly advancing forward. as Alex and Twilight began to follow, the green stallion looks to the unicorn. "I like your "little brother"..he's Nice."

Twilight smiled at Alex. "I told you."

the two ponies then chased after Spike..who by now, had gained some distance.

Meanwhile, at the Carousel Boutique, things were winding down.

Pinkie Pie was long gone once the cake she brought was reduced to leftovers. and, with Pearl and Magnum off in town..Rarity and Sweetie Belle were now cleaning up.

well actually..Sweetie Belle was doing all the cleaning. Rarity on the other hand was in her workroom, sewing up some new dresses for no other reason than to keep herself busy.

Rarity had a piece of fabric in a sewing machine, which began to rapidly weave thread into it like a piledriver.

just then, the doorbell rang.

DING-DOOOONG!

Rarity glanced at the door, the lens of her glasses shimmering in the light. sighing, Rarity spoke up loudly: "SWEETIE BELLE, COULD YOU GET THAT FOR ME!?"

the curly maned filly stood at the doorway and eyed her sister. Sweetie Belle WANTED to tell her off for not helping with the house cleaning..BUT, for whatever reason she decided not to and made her way for the front door.

DING-DOOOONG!

"I'm Comming, I'M COMMING!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, her voice high

Sweetie Belle approached the door and opened it. she was greeted by a very friendly Twilight, who was accompanied by Spike..and, some green stallion who she didn't know.

"Good afternoon, Sweetie Belle. May we come in?"

"Uhh..SURE." said Sweetie Belle, stepping aside to let the three inside. "What brings you here?"

Twilight turned, and faced the unicorn filly. "No special reason..I just wanted to see how Rarity is doing."

Sweetie Belle looked up at the only "stranger" in her house. "and, whose thi-"

"OH!, I'm sorry..*i almost forgot*" began Twilight "Sweetie Belle. This is Alex Cosmos, he's new in Ponyville. I'm showing him around town, and I thought it would be nice for him to meet Rarity."

Twilight then looked to Alex. "Alex..This is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister."

Alex immediatly knelt down to the Filly's level, and smiled his warmest, kindest smile. "hey, sweetie belle."

Sweetie Belle looked nervous..but, politly oblieged. "h-hi."

Alex smiled. "You are well named..you look like a "sweetie". So, what do your favorite things to do?"

Sweetie Belle smiled. overjoyed at a grown up pony taking an interest her. "I like to sing!(frowns) although..I'm not very good at it."

"Well, you know that ponies say: "Practice makes Perfect."

Sweetie Belle smiled..but, then noticed the stallion's "blank flank"

"(gasp) ohmygosh..Your FLANK!"

"What?"

"You don't have a-!, I mean..Y-Your a-" Sweetie Belle couldn't bring herself to say it.

"oh..you mean This?" said Alex, bringing his flank into view. "yeah, I'm a Blank Flank."

To Alex shock and confusion, Sweetie Belle began to well up in tears. "whoa-Whoa-WHOA!, What's wrong!?"

"I'M GONNA BE A BLANK FLANK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" with that, Sweetie Belle ran out the door..slamming it behind her.

Alex looked at Twilight. "Somepony mind explaining what happened just now?"

Twilight approached Alex. "Sweetie Belle..has issues about her not having a cutie mark." began Twilight. "Her, AND her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. They are constantly teased and bullied at school for being Blank Flanks. and, I believe the formed their own club for the purpose of getting them by doing numerous activities."

Alex frowned. fully understanding now why the filly reacted out of fear towards him. "I see..she wants a mark..desparately, and seeing a grown pony like myself WITHOUT one scares her."

Twilight nodded sadly. "I hope you don't take any of this in offense. I am sure she will accept you as a friend once she gets to know you."

Alex placed the tip of his hoof gently on his chin, thinking. "Perhaps I should go talk to her."

"That sounds like a good idea..but, I think you should wait until she calms down a bit. Besides..We still have to meet up with Rarity, and see how she is doing."

Alex exhaled sharply. He'd rather talk things out with that sweet little filly..But, he also knew it'd be rude of him to walk out now without meeting this Rarity.

"oh..Alright, then. Not like I really know where she is at, anyway."

"Great!, then let's go." Twilight trotted off. prompting Alex and Spike to follow her.

as the three walked, Alex examined his surroundings. finding the house he was currently in to be quite "fancy." Almost like Canterlot itself.

Twilight finally stopped at a doorway where a pearl white mare with purple wavey was hard at work on a sewing machine.

Alex figured this was Rarity.

"Rar-iteeee!" called Twilight. "It's Me, Twilight!"

"And, SPIKE!" exclaimed the purple dragon, quickly

"hmm?" Rarity glanced back at the door. "Oh, TWILIGHT!, Spikey-Wikey!, please-Please, come in."

Twilight and Spike entered the room. Alex remained still at first, but soon entered as well.

"We just stopped by to see how you were doing." began Twilight "AND, to introduce you to-"

"Oh, I am doing quite fine, darling." began Rarity, cutting of Twilight. "The party was Smashing, Simply SMASHING! Mum and Dad ADORED the cake you brought, and rather enjoyed their gifts."

Rarity looked to Twilight. "Now, I am just engaging in som-" Rarity paused suddenly..staring straight at Alex with wide, saucer like eyes.

"you." said Rarity, her voice barely a whisper

Alex looked confused. "huh?"

"You..Stay RIGHT where you are!" exclaimed the unicorn, who approached the frozen (and, still confused) Alex.

Rarity then began to circled Alex, examining every part of him. "your coat. your mane. it's..It'S STUNNING!"

"What!?" squeaked Alex

Rarity began to graze her hooves across Alex broadsides and haunches. "What a wonderful shade of GREEN you are..like freshly picked limes." began Rarity, her mind in a world of it's own.

Needless to say, Alex was beginning to feel "violated" and, Twilight and Spike BOTH didn't like how Rarity was feeling on Alex, either.

"and, your mane..you're Hair." continued Rarity, now fluffing up his tail. "It's a stunning shade of orange that goes quite well with you-"

"ah-AHEM!" Twilight made a loud sound with her throat, indicating that she wanted Rarity's FULL attention..which she got.

as Rarity looked to Twilight, the lavender unicorn marched right over to her. "When I came with the intention of introducing you to Alex, with hopes that you would give him a friendly welcome..this WASN'T what I had in mind."

Rarity at last was brought back to reality..and, found that her hooves were still groping the strange stallion's rump.

her face then turned every known shade of red as she jerked herself away.

"OH, My goodness gracious!" exclaimed Rarity "I..I am so terribly sorry!,. I didn't mean to be so-, I mean, I would never-!"

Rarity slapped herself with her hoof. "this has to be TENTH most embarrassing moment of my entire life." muttered Rarity

Alex got over his shock and approached the redfaced unicorn. "uhh..Hi. I'm Alex, Alex Cosmos..I just moved here to Ponyville with my mother."

Rarity looked up at Alex. still embarassed, she tried her best to be polite and proper. "a Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mr. Cosmos..*and, I am so terribly sorry about..you know.*"

"oh, don't worry about it-"

"NO!, It was very unlady like for me to.."Touch You" in such a way. Please accept my humblest apologies."

Alex stared blankly at Rarity. "uhh..Okay."

Twilight apparoached Rarity. "I am helping Alex get some errands done in town, AND showing him around." began Twilight "and, since you appear to be busy..We'll just going."

Rarity smiled. "Okay. Have a pleasant day." Rarity then looked at Alex. "and..it was good to meet you, Alex. I hope to see you again, soon."

Alex smiled at the unicorn. "thanks, Rarity. and..it was "nice" meeting you..too."

as Twilight and Alex left..Spike lingered near Rarity. "You know..if you need an assistant, I can-"

"SPIKE!" called Twilight

the purple dragon grumbled as he turned to join with his "sister". "nevermind."

Twilight, Alex and Spike were now walking down a path back into the town square of Ponyville.  
>the whole time, Twilight was pointing at varied structures, and explaining what they were.<p>

"Over THERE is the Spa. which is run by the masseuse twins: Lotus Blossom and Aloe. you should pay them a visit some time..they can REALLY relieve stress, and leave you feeling like a brand new pony!"

Alex raised a brow a Twilight. "Aren't Spa's usually a "mare thing?"

Twilight looked at Alex. "Weeeell..I admit, they DO usually get more female customers. BUT, they also have specials for stallions."

"It's true." said Spike. "They've even done wonders for ME."

Alex still felt unsure about this..but, shrugged none-the-less. "Well..if you say so. M-Maybe I'll take my mom there someday."

"Well..Okay." began Twilight. "How about we visit Sugar Cube Corner bakery? It's a popular hang out, and my friend Pinkie Pie works there."

Alex thought for a second. "Pinkie Pie..wait, she's one of those elements, right?"

"Mmm-Hm. Laughter." said Twilight. "She's the one pony in Ponyville who I guarentee will LOVE to meet you."

Alex smiled. "Seeing as how most every pony that I've met so far have been pretty friendly..I would be quite surprised if she wasn't."

"GREAT!, Then's let's go!"

Alex trotted with Twilight and Spike. "So..how far IS this bakery?"

"Oh, not far." replied Twilight

"How far?" asked Alex, again

"It's right overe There." Spike pointed at a nearby building that resembled a gingerbread house.

"oh." said Alex, slightly sheepish

The three approached the bakery and entered the building together. inside, the strong scent of freshly baked cookies and cake frosting filled Alex nose.

"oh..Wow." said Alex, feeling intoxicated by the aroma of baked goods. "this is..WOW."

Twilight smiled. "Take a seat..I'll get us something."

Alex looked at Twilight. "oh, You don't need t-"

"I 'WANT' to." said Twilight, refusing to take "no" for an answer. accepting defeat, Alex relented. "well..OKAY. if you insist."

Alex sat down at a table. Spike also sat down with him. as Twilight trotted off to get some food, the purple dragon looked to Alex.

"So..How do you like Ponyville So FAR?" asked Spike

Alex smiled at the dragon. "So Far, So Good" would certainly sum things up. It's been alot easily with Twilight around as my guide. I honestly don't think I could have got done HALF the things I have without her help."

Spike smiled. "Yeah, Twilight is always doing her very best to help ponies. Though, SOMETIMES I think she mostly does it so she won't fail Princess Celestia's task of studying Friendship."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Does she REALLY know the Princess personally?"

Spike chuckled. "We BOTH do. In fact, Celestia is kind of like my mother."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "She..IS?"

"Yeah!, I mean..Twilight DID hatch my egg, but BEFORE that my egg was in Celestia's posession. and, while Twilight helped in raising me..Celestia was the one who really nurtured me."

"Wouldn't that make you a "Prince", or something?"

Spike pondered this. "you know..I never gave that much thought." Spike then shrugged. "aw..probably doesn't matter anyway. I mean..What ponies would call a scaley, fire breathing Dragon "Your Highness?!", or "Your Majesty!?"

Alex and Spike shared a brief laugh..then, grew silent.

Alex looked at Spike with softy eyes. "Forgive me if this is a tad "personal"..but, have you ever wondered about your REAL parents? I mean, if Celestia had your egg..where'd she get it in the first place?"

Spike looked a little saddened. "you know..I have asked her that. but, she keeps saying that I'm not old enough to know the truth, yet."

Alex frowned. "I hope it's nothing serious."

Spike shrugged again. "Doesn't matter..I know who raised me."

"Celestia and Twilight?"

Spike snapped his index finger and thumb at Alex, clicking his tounge. "You got THAT right, pal."

At that moment, Twilight returned. "hey, BOOOOYS.." Twilight sat down with the two. "wat'cha talking about?!"

"Guy stuff." said Spike, quickly. Alex shrugged in response. "y-yeah. what HE said."

Twilight made an expression at the two..then, shrugged herself. "Fine, you don't have to tell me."

"So..Where's the baked goods?" asked Alex

"Oh, Pinkie Pie is going to deliver them ponyally."

Alex raised a brow. "O..Kay, then where in Pin-"

BAM!

"SUR-PRIIIIIIIIISE!"

Alex was caught off guard (and, knocked out of his seat) by a sudden explosing of confetti, followed by a bright pink mare with a cotten candy mane standing atop the table.

"I brought CUPCAAAAKES!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, placing a plate of varied cupcakes on the table.

Alex had only just managed to catch his breath. in shock, he stared wide eyed at the strange mare before him.

"ye-ye-you mmm-must be..P-Pinkie Pie." gasped Alex, still in shock.

Pinkie looked down at Alex with a wide smile. "YEP!, That's ME!: Pinkie Pie!, The Greatest Party Planner in Ponyville!"

the pink mare hopped down off the table, and helped Alex onto his hooves. "and, YOU must be Alex Cosmos. Twilight's new friend!"

"Uhh..y-yeah." said Alex, feeling a bit nervous. Pinkie Pie managed to relieve his tension with her cheerful smile.

"I like you. You're a NICE colt!"

Alex perked up at this. "I..Am?"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Pinkie with a bright smile "I don't think you're a Gary-Stu at all!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Alex, utter confused.

"Nothin!"

Alex stared dumbfoundedly at Pinkie Pie, while Pinkie just stared blankly at him. She then smiled a wide smile. "ENJOY THE CUPCAKES!" with that, Pinkie Hoped, Skipped and Jumped away to the other customers of the bakery.

Alex stared at Twilight. she he could even say anything, Twilight cut him off. "Give it TIME. you'll get used to Pinkie's "randomness."

**CRASH!**

_**WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Twilight, Alex and EVERYpony else were suddenly jolted from their contentment by a loud crash..a Crash that was followed by a shrill cry.

"what on equul-"

"OHMYCELESTIA!" exclaimed a female voice in a panic "PUMPKIN!"

Curious, Twilight, Spike and Alex got up to inspect what the commotion was about (which the other ponies in the bakery were ALSO doing)

they all found Mrs. Cake crouched down to a mess on the floor..but, it didn't appear the spilt cake batter was her most pressing crisis at the moment.

she was looking underneath a stove..where SOMETHING was hidden under it.

"Pumpkin?. Pumpkin, sweetie..come on out." cooed the desparate mare

In no time at all, Mr. Cake (with a male foal in hoof) walked up to his wife. "Cup, honey..what's wrong?"

Mrs. Cake began to have a panic attack. "It's PUMPKIN!, Our Baby Filly! She was crawling around, I wasn't wanting where I was going, and I..I-" Mrs. cake began to wail out loud. "OHHH!, I'm a TERRIBLE MOTHER!"

Twilight frowned at this. "oh, my..that poor, sweet baby."

Alex scowled as he watched the drama unfold..

"HERE, I'll get her out!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, who knelt down to the ground level. "Heeeeeey, Pumkiiiiiin! Wanna come out and play with your Faaaaaavorite foalsitter!?"

Needless to say, Pinkie's method didn't make things much better..the scared foal was now clear back against the wall.

Finally, Alex had had enough. without saying a word, he hopped over the counter and approached the "crime scene"

"HERE. let me try." said Alex

"ALEX!, what are you-!?" Alex look to Twilight. "Twilight..she's SCARED. and, I know something about scared children. PLEASE..let me try."

Twilight looked at him..then, she nodded. "o-okay. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Alex looked to Pinkie Pie and the Cakes..who stepped back so he could get closer. Alex approached the stove, and lowered down to the ground level.

THERE..he saw the filly in question. a foal with a golden coat, and a carrot orange mane ties in a bow.

she looked VERY frightened.

"hey." began Alex, speaking in a very soft voice "rough day, huh?. one second you're playing, having the time of your life. then next thing you know..you're hurt, and you don't know why."

Pumpkin kept her eyes trained on Alex. she didn't quite know who he was..but, he at least wasn't scaring her with "yelling", or making "creepy faces" at her.

"I know how you feel." continued Alex. "you're hurt and scared. and, right now, you just want to hide..to be alone.

but, you know..being alone won't make things better. but, you know what will?: having the comfort and satisfaction that somepony cares, and will make the pain go away." Alex then smiled. "and, Nopony does that better than "mom."

Pumpkin began to emerge from her hiding place. her big blue eyes visible in the shadows.

"Come on out." said Alex. "I promise nopony will hurt you."

a few minutes went by that felt like HOURS. Finally, the little foal slowly came out of her hiding spot. Mrs. Cake wanted nothing more than to scoop her baby up, and shower her with kisses..but, restrained herself out of fear that Pumpkin Cake would become frightened again, and retreat back under the stove.

the baby filly walked cautiously towards Alex..and, stopped right in front of him. she looked up at him, and then raised up her arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Alex gently put his hooves around her, and picked the baby up..prompting the crowd of ponies to clop in place, cheering.

"There..that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Alex, softly

"ah-goo." said Pumpkin

Alex handed Pumpkin back to Mrs. Cake..who wasted no time in cuddling her daughter. "oh, my BABY!" Mrs. Cake showered her with kisses. "I promise, I'll Always watch where I step. and, NEVER hurt you again!"

The blue mare then looked at Alex. "thank you."

"oh, it was nothing."

"No..it wasn't." continued Mrs. Cake, who clutched her daughter close. "Alex" is it?. for what you've done for me, I am going to give you a month of free purchases."

Alex looked stunned at this. "y-You don't really have to do tha-"

"I 'WANT' to. will you accept me gift?..please?"

Alex thought for a bit. he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of the kind mare, and "cashing in" on a good deed..

..BUT, she was asking him. and, he didn't want to appear rude. "oh..Okay. if you insist."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Thank you ever so much." at that moment, both she and Mr. Cake looked at the crowd of ponies that congregated around the counter.

In less the time it takes to blink, Pinkie Pie was atop the counter with a megaphone. (("ALRIGHT, EVERYPONY! SHOWS OVER!, UNLESS YOU WANT TO PLACE AN ORDER, RETURN TO YOUR TABLES!"))

the crowd soon disapated, leaving only Twilight there. staring at Alex with wide eyes. as Alex hopped back over the counter, Twilight walked over and faced him. "That was REMARKABLE!" said Twilight. "Where did you ever learn to be so great with children!?"

Alex blushed sheepishly. "I..learned from my mother. as a foal, I was always scared. and, mom always knew just what to say to make me feel better."

Just then, Pinkie appeared between the two. "That was AMAZING!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, her voice high as ever. "SAY!, would you like to help me foalsit the twins sometime!?"

Alex looked taken aback at this. "Uhhh..."

"Oh, It'll be "F.U.N." FUN!" exclaimed Pinkie. "We could play the most EXCITING games, Tell them Super-Duper stories, take them to Disneyland! and, in the morning..I could make WAFFLES!"

Alex stared blankly at the pink mare. Pinkie then stared right back at him (her face just 'three inches' away from his own) "So, how 'bout it!?"

"Um..well, s-so long as it isn't TODAY *I have things to do.* Otherwise..Yeah. I w-would like to help you with foalsitting."

"GREEEEAT!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, practically shouting. "SAY, when's you're birthday!?"

Alex stared at Pinkie (which was beginning to become a habit) "uhhh.."

"COME ON!, don't be Fluttershy..When's you're birthday!?"

Alex paused for a moment..then, replied softly. "june the first, nineteen ninety-six."

"*GAAAAAASP!* You're a "JUNEBUG!?" That's GREAT! and, it's still only APRIL!"

With that, Pinkie Pie jetted off in a pink blur. leaving Alex quite stunned and shocked. Alex then looked at Twilight. "Is she on any Medication?"

"We don't think so." replied Twilight, bluntly.

"What about Coffee?" asked Alex

"Dunno." said Twilight. "She eats ALOT of sugar, though."

Alex cracked a smile, stifing a chuckle. "Yeah. THAT, I believe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note:<strong>_

_**This took a bit longer to do, due to me beinf distracted with posting colored artwork.**_

_**but, lo. Here it is: The Fourth Chapter of what is to be a very, VERY long story.**_

_**The one thing I wanted to make real clear in this chapter, is that Spike WILL NOT dislike/hate Alex.**_

_**I wanted to have them really take off as friends from the get go (which is meant to payoff later in the story.)**_

_**As this part of the continues Alex meeting the Mane Six, This Chapter introduces Rarity and Pinkie Pie.**_

_**With Rarity, I wanted to show how sometimes she lets her creativity and profession/hobby as a fashion designer**_

_**overrule her common sense, causing her to do some pretty stupid and embarassing stuff.**_

_**or, to put it simply: Her being mesmurized by Alex "coloring", and completely forgetting that it's a stallion she's "feeling up" like a piece of fabric.**_

_**Yeah, I know..I suppose this is a "sexual innuendo" joke. but, I don't think I made it "dirty" or anything.**_

_**and, I at least had Rarity apologixe up-and-down for her crude behavior want she regain her head.**_

_**The scene with Sweetie Belle is a set-up for a later scene with the Cutie Mark Crusaders (which includes Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.)**_

_**So, nobody freak out Too Much over Sweetie Belle..freakout.**_

_**Pinkie Pie was fun to write, as her status as a "Fourth Wall Breaker" allowed me to write some in-joke.**_

_**in this case, I had Pinkie poke fun at my OC "Alex Cosmos' being called a "Gary-Stu" by stating she she didn't think he was one.**_

_**(No offense of course to those that believe this to be fact. Nothing personal..but, I believe Lecter136 is right.**_

_**"The qualities that make up a Mary-Su/Gary-Stu is SO LOST, that any character can be one..Even Superman and Godzilla.)**_

_**I also dropped more subtle hints at Alex's dark past (as well as hint at things to come)**_

_**by showing Alex being real good with caring for babies with the Pumpkin Cake scene.**_

_**oh, yeah..and I also placed a set-up for a possible sequence with the "Spa Ponies".**_


	5. Lost Crusaders

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

**"The Phony King of England" © Disney Records**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong><br>Chapter Five: Lost Crusaders**

* * *

><p>a half hour passed, and Twilight, Alex and Spike exited the Sugar Cube Corner bakery.<p>

"Okay..THOSE. were the absolute best cupcakes that I have EVER tasted." said Alex with a smile.

Twilight smiled right back at him. "I knew you would like them."

Alex looked at Twilight. "I must say, Twilight. This has been been a great day so far." began Alex "you've taken me to nearly every important place in town, and I've got to meet alot of your friends."

"Not ALL of them, you haven't." said Twilight. You still haven't met Rainbow Dash, yet. Fortunately, I am due to meet her at a Daring Do Book Signing..which SHOULD be starting Right Now."

Alex smiled. "WELL, I may not know much of any "Daring Do." But, if that's where I have to go to meet this Rainbow Dash..then, Lead the way."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Twilight, happily. "and, I know a the perfect shortcut to get us there in Record Time!"

Twilight began to trot away as a quick, but steady pace. Alex began to follow her..But, then noticed Spike was trailing behind.

"HEY, little guy..You doing okay back there?" said Alex, pausing for a moment.

Spike was hunching over, his arms hanging as he took heavy steps towards Alex. "i..I'm f-Fine. just..t-tired is all." began the dragon. "We've been running all over town, and that kind of thing is hard for a dragon who walks in TWO legs instead of four."

"Can't you walk on four legs?" asked Alex, calmly.

Spike looked up at the stallion. "SURE. but, it's hard work. Ponies are clearly much better at running than dragons."

Alex grinned as he glanced away. "Well..to be Fair. MOST dragons have wings, and spend more time in the air than on the ground."

Spike grumbled as he looked away. "yeah..*don't remind.*" muttered Spike.

Alex finally approached the small, purple dragon. "You know..if you're feeling tired of walking, I can carry you."

Spike looked up at Alex with wide eyes. "what?"

"Shortcut or not, It could be a long way from here and this 'book signing place.' You probably should rest your little legs, and ride on my back for awhile."

Spike stared at Alex, dumbfounded. "you'd..Let me do that?!"

Alex had a warm, bright smile on his face. "SURE! What are friends for!?"

"YIPPEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Spike, jumping up. the dragon then leapt up on Alex back, holding onto the back of his neck. "I'll try not to hurt you with my claws."

Alex chuckled. "I appreciate that."

Alex then trotted off..but, when he noticed how far Twilight had gotten, began to gallop after her.  
>when he finally caught up with her, Twilight looked back at Alex and Spike.<p>

"Where'd you boys get off to?" asked Twilight

Alex and Spike looked at one another. "uh-/wel-"

"NEVERMIND, It doesn't matter." said Twilight, cutting them off. "Let's just keep going. If we move fast, we'll make it to the book signing in up to thirty minutes TOPS."

"Twenty Minutes?!"

"Yep. which is pretty good time, all things considered." said Twilight with a smile. "If we went the LONG way, it'd take us THIRTY-TWO minutes."

Spike scowled. "wow, Two. Whole. Minutes. That really DOES make a difference." said the dragon with sarcasm.

"Oh, RELAX, Spike." began Alex. "It's like my mother always says: "It isn't the Destination..It's the JOURNEY."

"Well Said!" exclaimed Twilight. "Let's all try an HAVE a great time, instead of MAKING time. Take IN the beautiful scenery..BREATHE that fresh, clean air! ENJOY Life, and all it's wonders."

Spike rolled his eyes. "oh, brother.."

Over an HOUR had passed, and the trio of ponies and a dragon were STILL meandering through a woodland of some sort.

Spike was lounging upon Alex back by now..a long look on his scaley face.

"are we THERE, yet?!" grumbled Spike

Twilight paused to look around. she placed the tip of her hoof on her chin, tapping nervously. "um. ohh..i-I'm not sure."

Twilight was prancing in place, getting antsy. as she looked in every direction, she began to grind her teeth as NOTHING looked familair to her.

"AAAAARRGH!" exclaimed Twilight, her hooves over her head. "I give up. We're LOST!"

Spike chose this time to hop off of Alex back. "So much for shortcuts."

Alex approached Twilight, looking down at her with warm eyes. "Twilight..calm down." began Alex, softly. "We'll get to the book signing SOON."

Twilight looked up at Alex. "At THIS point, I'll be happy just to get back to town. I can't believe I got us LOST in the WOODS!"

"Everypony loses their way, sometimes."

"Not ME!" exclaimed Twilight, practically shouting "I've lived here for over a YEAR!, How can I get lost in the town where I live!?"

Twilight lowered her head, looking down. "some guide I turned out to be."

"Alright, That's ENOUGH!" said Alex, starting to get annoyed. "depression never solved anything. what we NEED to do is Stop, remain calm. and, think of a good plan."

Twilight looked up at Alex. "um..o-Okay."

Alex smiled. he then exhaled, and began to think. "okay..so, we're lost in the woods. and, have no idea how far from the town we've gotten. what we need to do is find SOMEPONY to point us in the right direction."

"Easier said, than done." began Twilight. "There are so many trees, I can't see what's a mile ahead in front of us!"

"Then, let's look where there aren't any..like, ABOVE them." Alex then looked at Spike. "Spike. Think you can climb up one of these trees, and find some sign of civilization?"

Spike looked and found a large, and presumably tall tree nearby. "Can do."

With that, the dragon ran over to the tree. and, using his claws..scaled up the trunk with speed and agility that'd make a squirrel jealous.

Once at the very tip-top of the tree, Spike began to scan the area like a sailor at sea.

"SEE ANYTHING!?" called Twilight

"NOT YET!" replied Spike "JUST A WHOLE LOT OF TRE-, wait a minu-YES, I THINK I 'DO' SEE SOMETHING!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" called Alex

"A BARN! A BIG, RED BARN ON A FAR OFF HILL!"

Twilight and Alex quickly looked at one another simultaneously. "Big Red Barn?!" than can only be Sweet Apple Acres!" exclaimed Twilight

Alex nodded. "Which means your friend Applejack isn't far away..and, can point us in the right direction."

Twilight smiled, squealing with joy as she pranced around in place. "THANK CELESTIA!"

Alex looked back up the tree. "SPIKE, WHICH WAY IS THE BARN!?"

"THAT WAY!" answered Spike, pointing NorthWest.

"UH, SPIKE? WE CAN'T REALLY SEE YOU." said Twilight "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE FROM TREE-TO-TREE, AND WE'LL FOLLOW THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE."

"OKAY!" Spike proceeded to leap from treetop-to-treetop, rustling leaves, and whooping and hollering with each jump. needless to say, Twilight and Alex had an easy time following Spike..and, Twilight finally calmed down. content that things would turn out alright real soon.

As they trotted along, Twilight looked at Alex and spoke. "Alex..i'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For freaking out like I did back there." replied Twilight. "I..have this problem. I like things to be neat and orderly. and, when things go wrong..I lose my mind, and "overreact."

Alex gave Twilight a warm smile. "It's okay. NONE of us are perfect."

"Yes, but that's just it: I 'WANT' to be Perfect!" exclaimed Twilight. "Perfection" is at the top of my list of priorities *which is a REAL list, by-the-way.*"

Alex exhaled sharply. "Twilight..NOPONY is Perfect. why, I bet even Princess Celestia has made a few mistakes in her lifetime."

Twilight pondered this. "I want to argue that fact..but, the Princess HAS expressed regret and shame over having to banish her sister to the moon one-thousand years ago."

"See? not even Celestia is omniscient. We can all TRY and be perfect ponies with perfect lives..but, we would have an easier time catching all the stars in Luna's sky than being Perfect."

Alex then sighed sharply, a frown on his face. "least..that's what my MOM keeps telling me: "Be the best you can be..even if your "Best", isn't "THE Best."

Twilight looked forward, thinking about what Alex had just said. "What you say makes sense..but, I'm not sure if I can be that way. I've been such an overachiever for so long, I don't think I 'CAN' behave any other way."

"Are you willing to TRY?"

Twilight looked back at Alex. "yeah.."

"Then, I'd say you are doing okay." said Alex with a smile

Twilight looked away, blushing slightly. "thanks. OH!, and by the way: Where did you learn to be so good with directions?!"

Alex smirked. "I lived in Manehattan, which is a "Concrete Jungle." If I can navigate in a Metropolis, and learn not to get lost..then, I'm not going to get lost in a woodland."

Twilight blushed again. "right. I should have guessed."

It was about this time that the woods became less dense. lesser trees were present, and a clearing was beginning to come into view.

Spike at last leapt down to the ground, joining up with the two ponies. "Applejack's farm is only a few miles away, now."

"Yes. I can see the barn from here." said Twilight

"Then, let's head on over there." said Alex. "The sooner we get to Applejack, the sooner we can be on our way to that Book Signing place."

The three began to walk at a steady pace down the clearing towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. halfway down the "path", something caught Alex eye: a tree with a wooden structure built into it.

"Hey..what's THAT?!" said Alex

Twilight looked in the direction Alex was motioning to. "Oh, that's the Crusaders Treehouse. It's where they hang out, and plan their next activites."

Alex eyes lit up. "the Cutie Mark Crusaders? You mean, 'Sweetie Belle', and her friends!?"

"Mmm-Hm."

Alex paused for a moment. remembering just how motified Sweetie Belle was at discovering that he lacked his own mark. and, upon Twilight explaining the CMC's plight..fully understood why she felt that way.

he also figured that by NOW, Sweetie Belle had told her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. and, if they were anything like Sweetie Belle..would be JUST as Upset at learning that a full grown pony like himself was a "blank flank."

Alex narrowed his eyes. Then, approached the treehouse.

"ale-" Alex ignored Twilight, and face the treehouse. looking up at it. exhaling sharply..Alex spoke up loudly.

"SWEETIE BELLE!?" called Alex at high volume. "It's ME: ALEX. ALEX COSMOS?..WE MET AT THE CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE."

Alex got no response. In all likelihood, he MIGHT be talking to empty air..OR, the fillies were ignoring him on purpose. he assumed the worst, and that the crusaders were giving him the Silent Treatment..So, he continued to speak.

"LOOK..I KNOW WHY YOU RAN AWAY. TWILIGHT TOLD ME. YOU ARE A "BLANK FLANK", AND SEEING ME WITH NO MARK TERRIFIES YOU. I ASSUME YOUR FRIENDS FEEL THE SAME WAY, SO ALLOW ME TO APOLOGIZE IF I..SCARED YOU THREE."

There was still silence, so Alex sighed and continued to speak. "LOOK. I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT..FOR PONIES TO TEASE, MOCK AND EVEN ABUSE YOU.

(speaking softer) Maybe..MAYBE if I was still a Colt, We could have been Friends. But, you know..If you ever feel Lonely. A-And, need somepony to talk to about all this..I'm Here."

When Alex got more silence, he exhaled sharply. defeated, he hung his head low. "i'm sorry, kids..I really am." Alex turned, and began to leave..That's when a small voice spoke up.

"Do you REALLY mean it?!"

Alex looked up, and saw that Sweetie Belle was now outside the clubhouse at a guard rail. with her were two other fillies. a golden/yellow earth pony with a cherry red mane. and, an orange pegasi with 'tiny' wings, and a pink mane.

Alex turned back around and looked up at them. staring right into their eyes..he answered: "yes."

the three fillies looked at each other..Finally, they each made their way down to the ground single filed. once the three were at ground level, they each approached Alex and faced him.

Sweetie Belle was the first to approach the stallion. "I'm sorry..for running away from you." said Sweetie Belle, looking down.

Alex smiled. "It's alright, kid. I know 'WHY' you did."

"I shouldn't have. I mean..you are right: we ARE the same. and, after all the times WE'VE been judged for not having marks..I should have known better."

the young unicorn lowered to the ground, her tail covering her legs. "I feel so ashamed."

Twilight and Spike watched as Alex knelt down to the filly, and nuzzled her gently. "it's OKAY..I forgive you."

Sweetie Belle smiled. relaxing, she rose back up onto her hooves. Apple Bloom then approached Alex. "ah' know yer' older an' all..but, can we STILL be friends?"

Alex smiled. "SURE. Why don't you tell me about yourselves. I already know Sweetie Belle likes to sing..How about YOU?"

Apple Bloom was all too happy to tell her new friend all about herself. "Well..Mah' name is Apple Bloom. an' Ah' like to build and fix things!"

Apple Bloom pointed at the treehouse. "See that clubhouse?! She was a 'SHABBY' ol' thang before ah' fixer 'er up."

Alex looked at the treehouse again..and, smiled. "(*whistle*) you did ALL that?!"

Apple Bloom looked down. "well..n-not really. mah' friends helped, but ah' did supervise."

Alex looked down at Scootaloo. "What about YOU?"

Scootaloo looked down, feeling a bit shy. But, she eventually spoke up. "um..m-my name is Scootaloo, and I do extreme sports. Skateboards and Scooters being a speciality of mine."

"How good are you?"

"Won 'Best Junior Athlete' FOUR YEARS in a ROW! *going for FIVE.*" exclaimed Scootaloo with pride. then..she started frowning. "but..what I REALLY want to do is fly."

Alex eyed the filly. "you..can't fly?"

Scootaloo looked at her wings, which were the tiniest Alex had ever seen.

she began flapping them rapidly (which resembled a hummingbird) BUT, only got a few inches off the ground before collapsing from exaustion.

Scootaloo huffed, her eyes getting moist. "even BABY pegasi can fly..I'm TEN, and I still can't fly!"

Scootaloo started to cry, prompting her friends to gather near her and comfort her. Alex then walked over, and laid down beside the filly like a parent would do with it's foal. "I assume you've been mocked for MORE than just your markless flank, then?"

Scootaloo nodded sadly, tears still dripping from her face. forming a small puddle. "they call me.."Chickenloo."

"Who does?"

"DIAMOND TIARA, and SILVER SPOON." said Apple Bloom, venom in her voice.

"Both their parents are RICH, and they think that gives them an excuse to bully other ponies at school!" added Sweetie Belle

"they pick on us the most." finished Scootaloo.

Alex stared off, frowning. "Well..at least you all have each other. Apart from my mom, I never had anypony to depend on growing up. I was..ALONE, in an cruel, unforgiving world."

the three fillies looked right up at Alex (Twilight and Spike also stared.) Alex spoke again as he stood up. "I have to go. But, anytime you need to talk to me about ANYTHING..my door is always open."

As Alex returned to Twilight and Spike, the Crusaders called out: "Oh, WE WILL! IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Say..Where DO ya' live?" asked Apple Bloom

"In the new cottage near the EverFree Forest." said Alex. "just a few miles away from Fluttershy's."

"Oh, Okay. Bye!"

"GOODBYE!/BYE!" called Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in unison

Alex, Twilight and Spike soon departed and resumed their journey towards Applejack's Farm. after a few minutes of silence, Twilight spoke up. "That was real sweet of you to talk things out with the crusaders back there, Alex."

"yeah, well..I know what they're going through."

Twilight frowned. "You..were bullied as a foal?"

Alex grimaced as unpleasant memories flashed in his mind. "yeah..i was."

Twilight moved a bit closer to Alex. "well..you won't have to worry about that anymore. Ponyville is far from perfect, but it's better than most cities in Equestria."

Alex stared off ahead of him. "I hope so, Twilight. That's the whole reason me and my mother came here."

Spike decided to get in on this conversation. "So, you used to live in Manehattan?.."

"And, Appleloosa. AND, Trottingham. AND, Baltimare. AND, Fillydelphia. AND, Las Pegasu-"

"Celestia Sol!, you've lived in every major city in Equestria!" exclaimed Twilight

Alex cast a glance at Twilight. "yep."

"So, why'd you leave?" asked Spike, again.

Alex looked nervous at the dragon's question..but, answered never-the-less. "I-WE. have had numerous reasons."

Twiligh eyed her friend. "Like?.."

Alex exhaled sharply as he began thinking. "M-Manehattan is a nice city..but, it was Too Big. and, it's pristine image masked a cesspool just riddled with Crime, Corruption and DEATH. We had to leave."

"What about Trottingham?" said Twilight. "I hear it's a nice place, second to Canterlot itself."

"It's second for a good reason, twily." said Alex, sternly "as a 'living history' community, it was nice for me and my mother to live a simple life as if it were 1600 years ago. that is..until the NEW ruler came along, and made life unbearable. a majority of Trottingham's citizens left in DROVES. *us included.*"

"Who was this 'new ruler' that made things so bad?" asked Twilight

"Oh, some stuck-up prince called 'Blueblood.' CLAIMS to be Celestia's nephew *but, I don't see any resemblance.*"

Both Twilight and Spike grimaced upon hearing that name..which Alex noted. "What's with the goofy faces?"

"We, uhh.."know" Prince Blueblood." began Twilight. "Well, Technically RARITY knows him. he was her date during the last galloping Gala at Canterlot..and, she absolutely hates his guts."

"I'm not surprised. Blueblood was such 'stick-in-the-plot', that the townsponies of Trottingham sang a song about him."

NOW, Twilight and Spike's curiousity was piqued. "Do you..Remember how it goes?" asked Spike

"Word for word." replied Alex

"Then, could you maybe sing it to us?" asked Twilight, timidly. "you know..Just for laughs."

Alex grinned. "sure." Alex then clear his throat, and began to sing.

~"oh, the world will sing of an equestrian king One-Thousand years from now.  
>but, not because he passed a law, or had a lofty brow.<p>

While Celestia raises the sun every single Morn.  
>We'll ALL have to suffer that good-for-nothing Unicorn.<p>

Incredible as he is inept, Whenever the history books are kept,

They'll call him: "The PHONY King of Equestria."~

Twilight and Spike made snorting sounds as they "tried" to contain their laughter.

~"a POX on the phony King of Equestria."~ continued Alex

Finally, the unicorn and dragon couldn't take it: They burst out in gails of laughter.

after several minutes of chuckling and guffawing..Alex continued with his song.

~"He sits alone on that giant throne, Pretending he's a King.  
>but, he's a little tyke, whose rather like: a Puppet on a String.<p>

and, he throws and angry tantrum if he doesn't get his way.  
>and, then he whines for his MOM..while sucking his hoof. *that means: he doesn't want to play.*<p>

Too late to be known as "Blueblood the First",  
>but, he's sure to be known as "Blueblood the WORST."<p>

a POX on that PHONY King of Equestria."~

Twilight and Spike had to stop walking down the trail,  
>as they were both on the ground, tears in their eyes from all their laughter.<p>

"I am SO telling Rarity this song!" exclaimed Twilight.

"ME TOO!" chimed Spike, pounding his fists against the ground.

Alex was amused that he was able to make his new friends laugh.  
>he then clear his throat, and began to finish his song.<p>

~"While he taxes us to pieces, and robs us of our Bread.  
>Princess Celestia's crown, keeps slipping down off his pointed head.<p>

But, while there is hope in the hearts of all of us.  
>we'll find a way to kick him out, though he may gripe and fuss.<p>

If we're lucky, then by this afternoon..Celestia will send him TO. THE. MOON."~

"HA! HA! HAH!"

"HEE! HEE! HEE!

~"The breezy, and uneasy King of Equestria.

the Sniverling, Groveling. Measley, Weasley.  
>Blathering, Jabbering. Gibbering, Jabbering.<br>Blundering, Plotting. Wheeling, Dealing.

PRINCE BLUEBLOOD that PHONY King of Equestria!"~

At last finished with his song, Alex saw that Twilight and Spike (who were STILL laughing) were hugging each other.

They at last recovered enough to stand, and face Alex.

"That..was the absolute Funniest song I have ever heard." said Twilight, still chuckling

"Yeah, well. Prince Blueblood didn't find it too funny. When he heard it, he threw HALF the populous in jail."

"And, the OTHER half?" asked Twilight

"They all left the kingdom."

"Oh." said Twilight. "So, what went wrong in Baltimare?"

Alex exhaled. "oh, some blue unicorn mare in a wizard costume showed up one day, and set the whole town on fire during a "magic show."

Twilight had a pretty good idea on who Alex was refering..but, decided to keep quiet about it.

"What about Las Pegasus?" asked Spike

Alex grimaced at this. "I'd..rather not discuss that one. Las Pegasus wasn't one of mom's better ideas."

Twilight looked at Alex. "that BAD, huh?"

"Manehattan was safer."

"Hmm..okay. then, how about Fillydelphia?" began Twilight

"That was the town where I was born. me and mom left it after..(murmurs.)" Alex began to trail off. as if distracted.

"Your dad?" said Twilight, making a guess.

"Ye-YEAH!, that's it."

Twilight looked at him. "Okay. I won't bring it up, again. So, what about Appleoosa? I'm surprised you didn't decide to live THERE for good."

"Me and my mom ALMOST did." began Alex. "but, a certain "conflict" between the Appleloosan ponies, and some buffalo natives convinced us to move someplace "quieter."

"oh, THAT." said Twilight, remembering her last trip to Appleloosa. "Well, don't worry. THAT conflict was resolved recently."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well. I've made my decision: I like it here in Ponyville. so, Here is where I am going to stay."

Twilight smiled. "I'm very happy to hear that. I know you'll LOVE it here."

Alex smiled. "Based on all I've seen so far..I have no doubt that I will."

the earth pony then approached Twilight and Spike. "Now, let's quit talking for awhile and get on over to Applejack's farm..so we can get to that Book Signing, and meet Rainbow Dash."

"Okay. Let's go."

With that, the party of threw resumed walking down the path to Sweet Apple Acres..which was in clear view.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Despite my best efforts, this chapter<em> DIDN'T <em>turn out to be the "Rainbow Dash Introduction" that I planned it to be. and, instead became the Cutie Mark Crusader Chapter (with more of Alex bonding with Twilight and Spike.)**

**I'll start off by explaining the most obvious of this chapter.**

**From _Day 0_, I always planned for Alex Cosmos and the CMC to have some "kinship" due to the fact that Alex is a grown pony with a blank flank just like the Crusaders.**

**and, as such, the three fillies could confide in a 'grown up' who understand their plight (after bein bullied by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they could all run to Alex, who could cheer them up.)**

**and, i know what you all are thinking: _"But, METRO! the CMC have their own sisters to confide in!"_**

**Well, that is only HALF true (Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have sisters. but, as far as any of us know: Scootaloo is an Orphan with NO relatives.) but, even Applejack and Rarity can't make all their troubles go away.**

**with Alex, the CMC's have a "big brother" who fully understands what they are going through. SO, if their sisters fail to lift their spirits. Alex certainly CAN.**

**I had already set up their meeting in the last chapter (with Sweetie Belle freaking out) and, I always planned for Alex to stumble upon their treehouse enroute to meeting with Rainbow Dash.**

**I also subtlely hinted at what the CMC's "true talents" really are (Apple Bloom is good with tools, Sweetie Belle aspired to be a singer and Scootaloo is X-Games material.)**

**The joke is that the CMC's true talents are right in front of their faces. BUT, they are completely oblivious to this fact, and continue doing random, recklace activities.**

**Once again, I wrote in an altered Disney Song (though THIS one was freely sung. and, wasn't a musical sequence.)**

**It is a variation of 'The Phoney King of England' from Disney's Robin Hood. (and, I felt the parallel between Prince John and Prince Blueblood was appropriate.)**

**NOTE: _No cracks about how "Mom" and "Hoof" doesn't rhyme. the original lyrics was "Mom" and "Thumb", and THAT doesn't rhyme either._**

**The sequence in the forest (I wanna say it's the 'White Tail Woods') was essentual for Alex and Twilight's relationship. them getting lost while taking a shortcut was not only funny and practical, but ALSO a good way for Alex to learn firsthand of**

**Twilight's one major character flaw: "She's a perfectionist who Overracts at the slightest thing going wrong."**

**I had to cut and alter some of Alex dialogue, as he seemed to "sagely" in his advice. I want him to be smart about _SOME_ things..but, still be average enough to not have all the answers (The important thing is that he learned EVERYTHING from his mom. which is important for his character arc.)**

**I also wanted to continued with Alex and Spike's being friends. ONE example of that is Alex offering Spike a ride on his back (I 'REALLY' want to make it clear that Spike isn't going to hate Alex, and will be supportive of him and Twilight later on.)**

**Next Chapter will feature Applejack again (I felt she didn't bond with Alex when they last saw each other) and, hopefully I will finally featured Rainbow Dash, and complete this event of Alex meeting the Mane Six (plus, ONE.)**


	6. Baby Steps

** My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>

**Chapter Six: Baby Steps.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Twilight, Spike and Alex reached the farmlands of Sweet Apple Acres.<br>they approached the fence that borderlined the land, and looked over to see the victory garden (which was far, FAR larger than Carrot Top's personal garden.)

Alex looked, and saw the largest stallion he had ever seen pulling what looked like the heaviest plow he had ever seen with ease.

"Whose THAT guy?" said Alex

"Oh, that's Big Macintosh." began Twilight. "But, Everypony calls him "Big Mac." He's Applejack and Apple Bloom's older brother, and does most of the hard labor on the farm."

Alex continued to watch Big Mac. "He..sure is BIG. (gulp) I w-wouldn't want to get on HIS bad side."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Big Mac is a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

Spike was the first to enter the farm by crawling underneith the spike-like fence. Twilight then gracefully leapt over it.

Alex backed up, his front end low to the ground. with two shakes of his flank and his tongue sticking out, he galloped forward and attempted to leap over like Twilight did.

..Sadly, he didn't.

"ARGH!" cried Alex, as he landed right onto the spiked fence.

"OHMYGOSH!" exclaimed Twilight, as she sprinted over to the stallion. "Are you al-" (THUD!) right?"

Alex groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "ye-Yeah. i'm..I'm fine." after staying low to the ground for awhile, the throbbing pain soon passed and Alex stood up onto his hooves. "I'm gonna be sore in my "undercarriage" for awhile, but no real harm done."

Alex looked back at the fence behind him. "I guess I should count myself Lucky that those wooden steaks don't have 'sharp ends' to them."

Twilight chuckled weakly. Just then, Big Mac approached (having just noticed the commotion near the fence.)

"OH! h-Hi, Big Mac." began Twilight. "d-Don't mind us, we just need to see Applejack for a minute."

Big Mac just stood there. remaining silent as ever.

"Oh, an..This is ALEX. Alex Cosmos." Alex walked up to the stallion. "h-hi." said Alex, meekly.

"howdy." said Big Mac, his tone low and calm.

Alex was understandably nervous. From afar, Big Mac looked large. but, he was even BIGGER up close.  
>the crimson red stallion quite literally towered over Alex. he had to look up just to look him in the eye.<p>

Alex REALLY didn't want to get on this guy's "bad side."

"He, uh..J-Just moved to Ponyville." continued Twilight. "and, I'm showing him around. So, don't mind us."

Alex looked over at the lone plow in the soiled fields. he then looked back at Big Mac. "That yours?"

"eeyup." replied Big Mac

Alex looked at it again. "Sure looks HEAVY."

"Eeyup."

"Doesn't it hurt your back to pull it all the time?"

"nope."

Alex stared up at the stallion. "WOW. you must be the Strongest Pony in Ponyville."

Big Mac blushed as he shrugged. "may'be."

Alex finally looked to Twilight and Spike. "*he sure doesn't say much, does he?*" whispered Alex

"*that's because he's SHY.*" replied Twilight. "*big mac is more of a deep thinker, than a talker.*"

"*so I see.*"

Alex looked back at Big Mac. "Well, err.."Big Mac." It was nice talking to you." began Alex, as he walked off with Twilight and Spike. "We should REALLY do this again, sometime."

Big Mac smiled. "Eeyup."

Inside the Apple Family Household, Applejack was humming a pleasant tune as she baked some Apple Pies in the kitchen.

Apart from selling apples, the Apple Family also had a very profitable Pie Delivery Business. and, Applejack was baking them by the hundreds in preparation for a BIG order that came in from the furthest area of the Froggy Bottom Bogg Swamp.

Applejack couldn't even BEGIN to fathom how any ponies could live the swamp, much less a whole FAMILY of ponies! She STILL thought the Everfree Forest itself was dangerous, but even IT was a "Schoolyard" compared to the Froggy Bottom.

BUT, much like Zecora..the Acadicreo Family not only lived, but THRIVED in that Bayou..and, they had a liking for Granny Smith's 'Sweet Apple Pies'

So, who was Applejack to complain?

As she took out the latest Hot and Steaming pie, and laid it down with the rest..a voice rang out.

"APPLEJAAAAAAAAACK!"

"YEAH, GRANNY?!"

"YA' HAVE GUESTS TA' SEE YA!"

Applejack removed her oven mitts and apron, and made her way out of the kitchen. upon entering the den..she saw three familiar faces.

"Twilight!, SPIKE! and.."

"Alex." said Alex, bluntly.

"right, Right. ALEX." said Applejack, sheepishly. "So, uhh..What'ch ya'll doing here?"

Twilight walked up. "Well..I'm showing Alex around town, and I wanted to take him to the Daring Do Book Signing to meet Rainbow Dash. But..we got kinda LOST along the way, and we were hoping you could point us in the right direction."

Applejack smiled. "oh, ah'll do much better than THAT: ah'll take ya'll there mah'self!"

Twilight and Alex looked surprised at this. "Oh, you don't have to do tha-"

"Ah' WANT to, Twi. BESIDES..ah've been workin' all mornin', an' ah' could use a break." Applejack then eyed Alex. "an' Besides that. ah' haven't yet become properly aquainted with mah' newest customer."

Alex blushed bright red at this. Applejack then walked up to the two. "SO..What'are we waitin' fer?! Let's git ourselves over to that Book Place!"

Applejack began to trot off. So, Twilight, Alex and Spike followered her. as they left, they passed by a green elderly mare in a rocking chair..who was dozing off.

"Later, Granny." said Applejack, as she departed.

"REMEMBER THE ALIMO!" exclaimed Granny Smith suddenly, before going back to sleep.

Once outside the house, Applejack approached Alex. "Well, uhh.."

"Alex." repeated the stallion.

"YEAH, Alex. (clears throat) So, Twilight's been showin' ya' around town, eh?"

Alex nodded. "uh-huh. In fact, she's already introduced me to all of her other friends. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, SPIKE."

"an, countin' ME and Rainbow Dash..ya'll have met ev'rypony, Right?"

Alex had a sheepish smile on his face. "well..not quite EVERYpony. But, I'll certainly have met the Elements of Harmony."

"Oh." said Applejack. "So, ya' know 'bout that, huh?"

Twilight smiled as Alex and Applejack conversed. "Yeah, It was quite a shock to learn." continued Alex.

"Up until recently, I always thought that Princess Celestia defeated Nightmare Moon using the elements. I had NO IDEA it was five brave mares that did it."

Applejack blushed bright red at this. "aw..t'wern't nothin."

Twilight walked up, joining in the conversation. "Me and Alex have become Friends, now. and, I am hoping that the rest of my friends can be HIS friends, too."

Applejack smiled as she looked back at Alex. "Well..Ya' seem like'a nice colt. and, you have GOOD taste in Apples."

Twilight made a wide smile. "AND, he wants to be like a 'Big Brother' to the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Applejack lightly gasped, then faced Alex again. "Is..That TRUE?!"

Alex stared off timidly. "Well..ye-yeah. I don't have a mark, either. and, I just wanted them to not feel so lonely and depressed about it. I told them they could talk to me about their troubles any time they want-"

Suddenly, Applejack hugged Alex. "thank you."

Alex was confused at this. "wha-?"

Applejack parted from Alex. and with teary eyes, began to speak. "Apple Bloom..always feels so sad an' frustrated over not havin' her cutie mark." Applejack then sighed sadly. "an..me an' Big Mac are always so busy with our chores, that we haven't always been thar' fer' her as much as we SHOULD."

Applejack's eyes welled up in tears. "so..Thank You fer' doing the job that I just can't."

Alex gave Applejack a sympathetic look. "It isn't your fault, Applejack. I'm SURE you and your brother are doing your absolute best."

the farm pony shook her head. "Not well enough, ah'm not. SOME thangs are just too much fer' ONE pony ta' handle."

Alex looked down, sighing. he then looked back at Applejack. "Well..if you ever need any extra hooves, I would be more than happy to help you and your brother with your chores."

Applejack's ears perked up. she then looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Ya'd..re-Really DO that?!"

"Sure." said Alex. "I help my mom ALL the time, I don't mind helping out a friend."

Applejack smiled a BIG smile. "Okay, It's official: I like ya', Alex. Ya' git a discount on ALL mah' apples from now on."

"You don't have to-"

"I WANNA!, and don't you dare refuse me."

Alex exhaled sharply. "OKAY. if you insist."

Twilight finally cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone. "Um..As much as I LOVE the fact that another of my friends has accepted my newest friend. I think we have somewhere we need to be."

Applejack and Twilight blushed bright red. "OH! heh-heh..sorry 'bout that."

Spike immediatly leapt onto Alex back, clinging to his neck. "Do I still get a ride?"

Alex responded with a smile. "Sure, little guy."

With that, the party of now FOUR made their way down the trail leading out of Sweet Apple Acres. with Applejack leading the way.

a cyan pegasus with a multi-colored mane fidgeted impatiently within a mild crowd of ponies.

She was 'Rainbow Dash.' a pegasi mare well known for her unmatched speed that could create "Sonic Rainboom's."

she was currenly at a book signing convention that was being held at the outskirts of Ponyville. and, was waiting patiently for her friend Twilight to appear as both were Hardcore Fans of the 'Daring Do' book series, and, this was a rare occasion for the two of them, as he author of Daring Do was making a guest appearance.

which was something that has NEVER happened before..not for twenty years, anyway.

But, by NOW..Rainbow Dash was getting nervous. as Twilight (whose usually VERY punctual) was LATE. and, the pegasi was on the edge of losing it.

"if twilight makes me miss out on meeting ms. yearling, I am gonna-"

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow Dash looked, and saw not ust Twilight, but her other friend Applejack galloping towards her.

"Hey, Rainb-"

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN TWILIGHT!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, practically yelling. "I've been 'WAITING' for you for HOURS!"

Twilight frowned, bearing a meek expression. "I'm sorry, Rainbow. I had some other things to do today..and, I got lost taking a shortcut through the White Ta-"

"Calm yer'self down, Rainbow Dash." began Applejack. "Twi' may be late..but, th' point is that she's HERE. so, drop it."

Rainbow Dash wanted to argue..but, upon seeing the saddened look on Twilight's face, she felt bad for yelling at her just now.

so, with a huff. she took Applejack's advice, and just let go of her anger and frustration.

"You're right..I'm sorry, Twilight."

Twilight at last smiled. "It's okay. OH!, and I brought somepony for you to meet!"

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up as she stared at the purple unicorn. "Really? WHO?!"

Twilight motioned behind her. "He's riiight he-!" Twilight suddenly noticed that Alex and Spike WERE NOT present with her, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?! b-but, he was here just a second ago!"

"Spike's gone, too." added Applejack

Rainbow Dash looked back at Twilight. "um, Twilight? Whos-"

"THAR' HE IS!" exclaimed Applejack, pointing at a nearby booth.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked, and indeed saw a lime green stallion with Spike..checking out what appeared to be 'comic books.'

"Well, SHAVE MAH' HEAD, an' CALL ME "CUEBALL!" exclaimed Applejack "Ah' didn't know they had Comic Books here!"

with that, Applejack galloped away towards the two distracted boys. leaving Twilight and a VERY confused Rainbow Dash behind.

"what's going on?!" said Rainbow Dash bluntly

"Come on..I'll show you." replied Twilight

"This is Awesome!" exclaimed Spike. "The Power Ponies Vs. Mare Do Well"..I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE FOR MONTHS!"

Alex just stared at the pages of the book in Spike's claws. "Power..Ponies? Mare Do Well?!, I don't get it."

Spike eyed Alex. "You mean you've NEVER read any superhero comics before!?"

Alex shook his head. "I sometimes read comic strips in Newspapers..but, I don't think I've ever read a whole book of comics before."

at that moment, Applejack walked up. BUT, instead of talking to them..she spoke to the proprietor of the booth. "Excuse me, but..do ya' have any new 'Jonah Hex' comics?"

Spike eyed Applejack..who eyed him back. "what? Comics GREW on me, Okay!"

At that moment, Twilight and Rainbow Dash approached. Rainbow eyed the stallion..as if trying to identify him. Twilight wasted no time in walking to Alex, and standing near him.

"Rainbow..THIS, is Alex Cosmos! he's new to Ponyville, and I was helping him out and showing him arou-"

"Wait..so 'HE'S' the reason you're so late getting here!?"

Alex frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Rainbow..there were SEVERAL contributing factors to my being late getting here. It isn't really fair to pin all the blame on-"

Just then, Rainbow Dash saw a sight that made her blood run cold as ice. THERE, was A.K. Yearling. the famed author of the Daring Do book series..and, she was already packing up to leave.

Rainbow Dash has MISSED her.

"yearling's leaving..YEARLING'S LEAVING!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, having a panic attack. "She WAS here, and I Totally MISSED Her!"

the cyan pegasus then glared at both Twilight and Alex. "and, YOU TWO made me miss her!, a Once-in-a-Lifetime Oppertunity, AND I MISSED IT!"

"Rainbow, CALM DOWN. It's nothing to get excited ove-"

"RAAAGH!" Rainbow Dash began to repetively bash her head against a random booth..reducing it to shambles.

Alex stared down at the apparent 'Element of Loyalty'..and, felt really bad for her.  
>while he didn't know squat about "Daring Do" (or, any other book for that matter) he knew it meant ALOT to Rainbow Dash.<p>

wanting to do something good, he walked off (leaving Rainbow bawling, and Twilight vainly attempting to calm her down) and headed right towards the famed mare herself.

"Excuse me..Ms. Yearling?"

"go away." said the mare, in an apparent brazilian accent. "I'm closing up, and calling it a day."

"But, MISS. my friend over there is a REALLY big fan of yours."

"I have alot of "really big fans".. and, I am a VERY busy Mare, so PLEASE: Let me be."

Yearling wasn't even looking at Alex. her back was facing him as she packed her things in boxes.  
>Alex felt this was getting nowhere..but, continued to try and sway Yearling to listen to reason.<p>

"M-Ms. Yearling. My friend has been waiting to see you since 'Minute One' of this convention.  
>she didn't see you THEN, because she was waiting her other friend who is also a Big Fan of yours.<p>

but, she got lost getting here..and, well. they REALLY want to meet you.  
>so, if you could only spare a few minutes of your time, it'd mean alot to them-"<p>

THUD!

Yearling dropped her stacked-up boxed stressfully..which made Alex jump a bit.

"LOOK, Kid. I'm TIRED, it's been a looong day of signing my name on the same book hunderds of times!" Yearling quickly turned to face Alex at last. "I REALLY don't have ti-!"

Yearling suddenly froze like a statue upon looking at Alex. her eyes were wide, and her mouth gaping.

she looked at if she'd just seen a ghost.

Alex (confused) continued to speak. "I understand you've had a long day, Ms. Yearling. BUT, this will only take a few minutes..could you PLEASE do this one thing? it'd mean so much to me friends."

Yearling continued to stare at the earth pony. though, while she was 'Looking' at Alex..he wasn't what she was "seeing."  
>no, the wearly author instead saw the image of one from her past..somepony who remarkable looked just like Alex.<p>

Yearling knew it wasn't possible. but, she could almost swear she was looking at-

(("MOMMA!"))

[FLASHBACK]

"MOMMA!" called a young colt from his bed.

his door soon opened, and in walked a young looking pegasi mare with a golden coat and a dark grey mane.

"Yes, Andy? what is it, son?" said Yearling

"Could you read me a story?!" said Andy with bright eyes.

Yearling exhaled. "Sweetie, I..I don't know. Momma is feeling really tired, tonight."

"PLEEEEASE!?"

Yearling looked at her son..her ONLY son. she looked at his sky blue eyes..and, at last let out a sigh.

there was No Way she could say no to him.

"okay. just ONE story, but then you're off to bed, young stallion."

Andy smiled wide. "Okay, Momma!"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Yearling stared into Alex blue eyes..it almost scared her that his eyes were almost the same as her son's.

her son..who was taken from her, who died too soon.

If Yearling didn't know any better..she'd swear this young stallion standing before her was her son reincarnated.

"Ms. Yearling.." repeated Alex. "PLEASE. just come, and talk to me friends..just for a few minutes?"

Yearling finally broke from her shock..but, she was still left shaken. "I-I-I.." finally..Yearling exhaled sharply, looked upon Alex again..and, spoke. "okay..I'll see your friends, but then I 'HAVE' to leave."

Alex smiled at the mare. "Thank you, Ms. Yearling."

Yearling trembled a bit. even this stallion's smile reminded her of her son.

"W-WAIT!, I..have something to ask." began Yearling

Alex looked at her. "What?"

"What is your NAME, young stallion?"

"Alex. Alex Cosmos."

"oh." said Yearling, feeling somewhat disappointed. "i see."

Alex eyed her. "Is..something wrong?"

"no." replied Yearling. "you just..Reminded me of somepony, that's all."

"oh..okay."

As the two walked over to the three mares and the lone dragon with them, they could hear some faint argueing.

"I don't care WHO your new friend is!, If HE is the reason you were so late getting here, Then I DON'T WANNA-!"

"Excuse me.." began Yearling

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, quickly turning around..only to grow pale as a ghost upon seeing her idol staring at her face-to-face. "duh-duh-duh-doooooh..."

"You must be "Rainbow Dash." said Yearling, calmly

the multi-color maned mare grimaced. "sheknowsmyname!" squeaked pegasus

Yearling then looked to Twilight (who was just as shellshocked at seeing her.) "and, YOU must be.." Yearling leaned near Alex. "*what's her name, again?*"

"Twilight Sparkle." said Alex

"Right, Right..Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight gripped her cheeks with her hooves, gritting her teeth. "you..YOU SAID MY NAME!"

Yearling looked to Applejack and Spike. "and, You two are?.."

"Just their friends." replied Applejack

"and, unless your name is "Stan Lieber", we aren't really interested." added Spike.

With that, the farm pony and purple dragon left the group. there was a brief silence, then Yearling spoke again to her two apparent fans. "I understand the two of you are fans of my work."

"OH, YES! WE ARE!"  
>"OH, YES! WE ARE!" exclaimed both Twilight and Rainbow Dash, their voices speaking in perfect harmony.<p>

"I own a copy of EVERY book you've ever written, Ms. Yearling!" said Twilight. "I'm the town librarian. and, your Daring Do series in part of my private collection!"

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash "You're just as Awesome as Commander Spitfire of the Wonderbolts!"

Yearling raised a brow at this. "O-kaaay..(clear throat) I understand you have books that need my name signed, and some questions."

"YES!" shouted the two mares, practically fan-spazzing.

"Well, as I told Mr. Cosmos here, I am a VERY busy mare..and, I am feeling tired. so, I will only be able to answer a few of your question, and then I must be going."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash drooped down. "we..understand." said Twilight, sadly.

"Now..Your BOOKS."

Rainbow Dash was the first up, and practically shoved her aged copy of "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone" in Yearling's face.

"hmm..the Sapphire Stone. I remember this one."

"I always thought it was "Quest for the Sapphire Statue." said Twilight

"That was a MISPRINT." said Yearling, as she signed her name on Rainbow Dash's book. needless to say..Rainbow Dash was "ectatic."

"and, now for YOURS." said Yearling, looking towards Twilight Sparkle..who hoofed a STACK of books. "(sharp sigh) this is going to take awhile."

with a scowl, Yearling began signing book, after book, after book belonging to Twilight. she paused when she got to "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue."

"d*mn that infernal editor of mine. I TOLD HER it was "STONE", not "Statue!" Yearling stopped, and reached for something in her bag. upon taking it out, Twilight saw it was an exact dumplicate of her own book..only, with the 'proper title.'

"here..take this. It's already signed and everything."

"oh, THANK YOU! Thank you SO MUCH!" exclaimed Twilight

Yearling smiled. "Now, then..Do you have any questions for me?"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both began exclaiming all at once..which Yearling COULD NOT understand in the slightest."

"Fillies, FILLIES!..PLEASE, One at a time!" said Yearling, sternly

"SORRY."  
>"SORRY." said both mares, apologeticly<p>

Yearling sighed sharply, beginning to regret doing this instead of going straight home like she wanted.  
>BUT, upon taking a quick glance at Alex Cosmos..she remembered why, and pushed all Stress and Frustration from her mind.<p>

"Let us start with YOU, Ms. Sparkle. you seem like a "calm, level-headed" sort of pony."

this remark made Rainbow Dash stifled a chuckle. Twilight ignored this, and smiled at her favorite author.

"Well..I guess I am curious on the subject of your new book."

"SO Am I!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

"So, I am wondering if you could, maybe..give us a little HINT?"

Yearling thought for a moment. "Well..I'm not too sure yet, but I think I may be writing of "The Reality Gauntlet."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash (and, even Alex) eyes the mare. "Reality WHAT?!"

"Reality GAUNTLET. It's an armored glove, like the kind Gryphons use, that has the power to warp reality. granting whoever posesses it power that would be superior to even Princess Celestia's magic."

Twilight stared blankly. "woooow.."

"COOL!, how does it work!?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

Yearling glanced away. "I really shouldn't say."

"PLEEEEEEEASE!?"  
>"PLEEEEEEEASE!?"<p>

Yearling looked at the two mares..who were both giving her the best "puppy dog eyes" that they could muster.

finally, Yearling relented with a sharp sigh. "Okay..I'll let you in on the secret, but DON'T. TELL. ANYPONY, Understand?"

both mares nodded rapidly. "Our lips are sealed."

Yearling moved closer to the two, and began to whisper. "*well..it's true that the gauntlet grants whoever posesses it the power to warp reality like a god. BUT, the gauntlet alone is useless without the Reality Gems. the source of it's power.*"

"*Gems?*" said Rainbow Dash

"*fours gems. Each enables a different reality bending power.*" continued Yearling. "The Gem of Life, which grants life to that which has none..OR, can take it away just as swiftly. the Gem of Form, which enables easy alchemy. the ability to change anything into 'anything ELSE.' and, the Gem of Fantasy..which makes your wildest dreams and wishes become REAL*."

"What about the FOURTH gem?*" asked Twilight

"*THAT is the Gem of Power. it provides unlimited energy, and serves as the gauntlet's "power source.*"

Alex (who had been silent through most of this) finally spoke. "So, apparently if somepony has both the Gauntlet AND Gems..they can become a God or Goddess just like that?"

Yearling looked to Alex. "No, not necessarily..the gauntlet's creators were no fools. they knew that if the gauntlet fell into the wrong hooves, it was by disasterous.

SO, they provided a security feature: The gauntlet's user can only control all reality if they touch the gems in a proper sequence. Otherwise, they can only use ONE gem at a time..which overheat after prolonged use."

"It still sounds dangerous." said Alex.

"Oh, Alex. Relax! It's just a book, a work of fiction. None of it is "real." said Twilight

Yearling suddenly choked up, and looked quite nervous.

"SO..how's progress on this new book?!" asked Rainbow Dash

Yearling looked at the hyperactive pegasi. "well.."Daring Do" has the gauntlet itself, and will begin her quest for the gems in due time."

"AWESOME!"

"yes, yes..It is quite, uhh.. "awesome." But, I am afraid my time here is up. I really must return home."

"oh.." said Rainbow Dash, feeling disappointed. "Okay."

Yearling looked at the cyan pony. "Something about you seems..familiar. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Rainbow Dash darted her eyes around nervously. "Well, I- uhhh.."

"The Best Young Flier Competition", NOW I remember. YOU were that pegasi that did that performed that 'Sonic Rainboom', and saved all those wonderbolts and that idiot unicorn from certain death."

Rainbow Dash blushed bright red, looking away. "aww..i-It was nothin."

"NO." said Yearling, sternly. "It was remarkable..and, Very, VERY brave. you saved lives, Ms. Dash. I don't find that to be "Nothing."

Rainbow Dash looked at her idol. "Are you saying that you were..Impressed?"

Yearling had a plain, yet warm look on her face. "I respect any pony who puts their life on the line to save others." Yearling then made a sideways glance. "And..Yes, I do believe I was "impressed" at your feat of flight speed."

Rainbow Dash's body shook with excitment. completely thrilled at the notion that her idol was impressed by something she did.

"oh, THANK YOU, Ms. Yearling! THANK YOU!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash

Yearling maintained her neutral expression. "yes, well..I really must be going." began the author, who began to respectfully nod her head at her audience "Dash, Sparkle.." Yearling paused momentarily "C-Cosmos."

Alex stared at Yearling, confused. yearling then turned and left the group.

Once gone, Rainbow Dash began to speak. "that..was the most AWESOME Thing that's EVER happened to me, in the history of EVER!"

Rainbow Dash then glared at Alex. "but, It WOULD HAVE been more awesome if 'YOU' hadn't of made me wait on Twilight for so long!"

Alex looked down, frowning. Twilight then stepped up. "HEY!, now THAT isn't fair, Rainbow! AND, if I am not mistaken..It was ALEX who convinced Yearling to talk to you, so I think you should show him a LITTLE graditude."

Rainbow Dash looked at Alex..who just looked right back at her with a meek looking face. Finally, the cyan pegasus exhaled sharply. "Fine. I guess you DID do that for me. so..Thanks."

Alex smiled. "You're quite welcome, Rainbo-"

"But, DON'T think that makes us "Friends" or anything." said Rainbow Dash, who got right into the stallion's face. "I don't know you from Atom! so, don't even THINK about getting "fresh" with me, or any of my friends. (darkly) or, I'll Sonic Rainboom you all the way to Tartarus. 'KAY!?"

Alex just froze as still as a statue, a shocked look on his face.

"OKAY!?" repeated he pegasi

"YE-YES!, Yes, of course." stuttered Alex

"Good. catch you on the Flipside, Carrot Top." with that, Rainbow Dash flew off at a lightning fast speed.

as Twilight approached Alex, the stallion sighed sharply. "I don't think your friend likes me very much."

"Don't take it personal, Alex. she's like that with EVERYpony whose new." began Twilight. "You should have seen how she acted when she first met ME."

Alex looked at Twilight. "really?"

Twilight gently "hoof-punched" Alex shoulder. "Give it time. Once Rainbow's gotten a chance to know you better, she'll be the "bestest friend" you'll ever have."

Alex smiled weakly at this.

just then, Spike and Applejack approached the two..carrying STACKS of what appears to be comic books.

"OKAY..We're done. How 'bout you two?" said Applejack, with a smile

Twilight and Alex said nothing. they just looked at one another and smiled.

Unbeknownst to any of the, however..A.K. Yearling hadn't quite left.  
>the shawed mare remained in a shadowed area, keeping her eyes trained in Alex.<p>

her lip quivered as she continued to examine his features..and, old memories she thought were forgotten began to resurface.

(("mama..")) began a voice in Yearling's memory. (("..i'm, i'm COLD."))

(("don't speak, it'll be alright.")) said Yearling's voice

Yearling shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her face.

(("mama..i'm scared."))

(("i'm here, baby. don't be afraid. you are just..going to sleep."))

(("will I..wake up?"))

(("mama."))

(("yes, son?"))

(("i..I love you."))

Yearling choked up, a silent sob escaping her throat. covering her mouth, she looked at Alex one last time.

"i love you too, my son.." said Yearling, as she turned away. "forever..and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: This sure took a long time to do (I often had doubts that I'd ever get this done.)<strong>

**but, lo..Sucess.**

**Okay, "Author Notes Time."**

**continuing with the whole 'Alex-Cosmos-Meets-the-Mane-Six" event. I started this chap with Alex returning to Sweet Apple Acres, and conversing with more of the Apple Family.**

**I did so because I didn't think Alex had spent enough time with Applejack when he initally met her. and, after befriending Applebloom..I wanted Alex to also meet Big Mac, and cement a type of "Bro-ship" between them./**

**the aftermentioned event between Alex and the CMC also seemed to be a good way to get Alex on AJ's good side.**

**and, while Alex being like a "Big Brother" to the crusaders is a good thing. I also didn't want to sell Applejack short, and point out that she isn't "lazy" when it comes to her failure to properly be there for her little sister in her lowest moments.**

**Applejack KNOWS she has problems (she isn't stupid or ignorant) she just can't always be there for her, given her many chores and responsibilities.**

**Also, I make reference to the IDW Continuity of MLP by revealing that Applejack likes Comic Books. just like in the comic book, she claimed that they "grew on her" one day.**

**(Jonah Hex was MY little joke..as well as "Stan Lieber.")**

**Another story arc that I introduced was A.K. Yearling/Daring Do, and HER apparent relationship with Alex Cosmos.**

**as I pointed out in a previously posted journal entry, I came up with a "headcanon" that Yearling/Daring Do HAD a son once who looked remarkably like Alex**

**(picture Alex Cosmos, but as a pegasus with colors similar to Daring Do.)**

**As much as I'd LOVE to go into detail on Daring Do's Son, and what happened to him. I decided to be vague about it, and only confirm that he's dead, and Alex resemblance to him troubles Yearling/Daring.**

**I'll reveal details LATER in the story. all anyone needs to know is that Daring Do suffered a tragedy, that MAY HAVE molded her into the mare she is now.**

**(sort of like "Batman", or something.)**

**Oh, yeah. and, just because I lack total creativity. I used the Reality Gauntlet from Danny Phantom as the "McGuffin" for Yearling's newest Daring Do book.**

**since "Daring Do" is for all intents and purposes a parody of Indiana Jones (or, Laura Croft for that matter) the Reality Gauntlet (and, it's Reality Gems) seemed like a plausible artifact for Daring Do to uncover.**

**The one thing about this chapter that I am worried about the most is Rainbow Dash.**

**Mainly, it's totally part of RD's character to be suspicious strangers. as well as overreact towards certain things, and accidently come off as a jerk sometimes.**

**In this case, I am hoping readers don't get too mad as her for how she's acting towards Alex.**

**but, to be fair..I am being realistic in her behavior. critics on FIMFiction have commented that not ALL of the six should like Alex (and, they are saying this regarding my miniseries "Death & Rebirth", which was a first draft of THIS story)**

**and, to a certain degree..I agree with them. not ALL of Twilight's friends will be "fast friends" with Alex.**

**at least ONE has to be difficult, and I believe that one is Rainbow Dash.**

**I already figured out HOW the two will become friends..and, it's much better than Alex merely talking A.K. Yearling into speaking to Rainbow Dash (much, MUCH better.)**


	7. The End of a Great Day

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>

**Chapter Seven: The End of a Great Day**

* * *

><p>Twilight and Alex made their way back to town with Applejack and Spike not far behind them.<p>

By now, Twilight figured that Carrot Top had Alex food all packed and ready to take home.  
>so, the party of four were making a bee-line straight for the Golden Harvest Shop.<p>

"Been awhile since 'ah've visited ol' Carrot. 'Ah wonder how her business has been goin." wondered Applejack aloud

"Based on what I saw earlier today' GREAT." said Twilight

Alex smiled sheepishly. then, began to speak. "I know I must sound like a broken record, but 'Thank You' again for helping me with my errands, Twilight."

Twilight smiled right back at Alex. "You are quite Welcome, Alex. know that if you need ANYTHING..You can always count on me."

"Ya' can certainly count on ME." said Applejack, joining in the conversation. "I'ah know what it's like ta' need food ta' get by, So if'n you need ANYTHANG..Anythang at all, you can count on me an' mah family ta' help ya."

Alex smiled. "Wow..ponies really ARE nice here. Me and my mom should have moves here a long time ago."

Applejack smirked. "Well, it ain't quite "perfect"..but, It's pretty-darn-close."

Spike giggled as he read his comic book from atop Alex back. Alex noticed this, and smiled. "Enjoying your new book, Spike?"

"You BET! This ones the Best-One-Yet!"

"Maybe we can read it together, sometime."

Spike momentarily pulled his face out of his comic book and smiled at Alex. "Sounds GREAT!, I have tons of them back home. From 'Batstallion' to the 'X-Ponies', I've just about got all the good ones!"

Alex didn't understand one word of what Alex was saying..BUT, he had a feeling he would eventually.

In no time at all the group reached Carrot Top's House/Store, 'The Golden Harvest.'

It was then that Applejack noticed the enterance was missing it's door (sporting an empty doorway, instead.)

"What on Equul happened!?"

Twilight just scowled silently. "derpy."

"Oh..I see." responded the farm pony, immediatly getting it.

Alex looked and saw a familiar looking earth pony near the cart he left behind.  
>to say it was "full" was an understatement. so much produce was stacked atop each other, that it "towered" over Carrot Top.<p>

"Hey, uhh..Carrot Top." began Alex as he approached.

the mare looked, and smiled wide. "Mister Cosmos!, HI! I'm so glad you could make it. I only just finished unloading."

Alex took another look at the "Vegetable Mountain."

"you don't say.."

"Howdy, Carrot!" exclaimed Applejack. Carrot Top looked at her and smiled. "Applejack..how nice."

Applejack smiled as she faced the gardener. "So, how's yer' business goin?"

Carrot Top shrugged. "It's had it's UP'S and DOWN'S."

Applejack bore a look of concern on her face. "Downs?!"

"Hard to keep my inventory stocked." explained Carrot Top. "Ponies are purchasing my food faster than I can grow it. and, it's been a tough harvest season."

Applejack frowned. "well..If you need any help with Apple Sales, I'd be happy to-"

"I appreciate the thought, AJ..but, I must respectfully decline. I don't want to negatively affect YOUR business just to keep mine running."

"Nonesense! I'ah have MORE than enough apples to get by. and, I'ah know what it's like ta' struggle ta' keep a business running..I'ah just wanna help."

Carrot Top raised a brow at Applejack. "You know..It probably isn't good for your grandmother's business to keep helping the competition, Applejack."

"Who'ya think yer' talkin' to Carrot?, Filthy Rich!? I'ah only need money to pay off the bills ev'ry month, I'ah ain't greedy or anythang.

If you need help..I'd be HAPPY ta' help ya. I'ahm sure you'd do the same fer' me."

Carrot Top looked down at her hooves..feeling really bad, now. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'ah understand."

Carrot Top smiled at Applejack. "I..I guess I could use some more apples."

"GREAT!" chirped Applejack. "I'll bring some right over fer' you later today."

the ginger maned mare smiled. she then turned her attention to Alex Cosmos. "So..is everything satisfactory?"

Alex looked at the piles of produce in the cart again. "Ms. Top..You've packed enough food to feed Celestia's Army!"

Carrot Top blushed bright red, gently drewing her hoof across the ground. "I just wanted to make sure you, and your sweet mother have enough to eat."

Alex looked at the food again..he then smiled, gently chortling. "Well..we certainly won't have to worry about going hungry, that's for sure."

Alex looked back at gardener pony. "Thank you, Carot Top..I really appretiate this."

Carrot Top smiled, and nodded. "You are quite welc-"

"But, I'm going to need a little 'help' getting all this home." began Alex. "There's no way I can pull this cart all by myself."

"No problem, Alex." Began Twilight as she approached him. "We'll ALL pitch in to help you.."

Twilight then eyed Applejack and Carrot Top. "Riiiight?.."

"OH, SURE!/You bet we are!" said the two mares in unison.

Alex smiled. "I can't thank you all enough for your kindness."

"You don't have to." said Twilight

"Maybe..but, I feel I should anyway: Thank You..ALL of you."

Carrot Top then walked back to her house/store. "I'll go get us some rope so we can pull this thing. You all wait right here, this shouldn't take long."

with that, Carrot Top disappeared into the cottage. True to her word, she returned in only a few minutes time with some strong looking rope in her mouth.

Alex and company watched as the golden mare fastened the rope to the cart.

"Okay, now we just need to take our places." said Carrot Top. "ALEX, since we going to your house, you take the front."

"Uh..Okay."

"I'll take the front with him." said Twilight, walking with Alex. "I've been at his house before, so I know where it is..sort of."

Carrot Top looked at Applejack. "I guess WE'RE in the back."

"Guess so." said Applejack

the team of four all walked up to the makeshift harnesses, and slipped themselves into them.

Spike then leapt onto the cart. "ALRIGHT!, GIDDY-YUP!"

The four ponies eyed Spike..who smiled sheepishly. "sorry..It just felt like the thing to say."

Alex shrugged. "Let's just go."

The team of four began to pull the overloaded cart all at once. at first, it didn't look like the cart was budging an inch..but, the wheels slowly began to turn until the cart finally began to move at a steady pace.

"(ugh!) wow..Th-This is alot heavier (huff.) than I thought it was." said Alex, with effort

"(pant-pant..) g-guess I (gasp!, huff) oh-overdid it a little.." said Carrot Top, Sheepishly

"P-Probably." replied Applejack.

"Oh, ch-chin up, Everypony!" exclaimed Twilight. "It m-may be hard work..(ngh!, HUFF!) b-but, it's for a GOOD CAUSE!"

Carrot Top smiled sheepishly. "Your right..sorry." Carrot Top then looked to Alex. "So, ALEX..how far off IS your house?"

"It's right at the edge of the EverFree Forest. Past Fluttershy's Cottage."

Carrot Top grimaced, her face becoming as pale as a ghost. "that's..GREAT! (sarcasticly) just Won-Der-Fuuul."

"I'ah don't mind." said Applejack. "I'ah could use a good Workout. an' nothin' strengthens the 'ol leg muscles more than' hauling a heavy load clear across town."

Carrot Top just groaned in response.

Several LONG hours had passed..and, the Ponies were just about exhausted (even Applejack!)

"How..Much..FURTHER!?" exclaimed Carot Top

"Not..L-Long." replied Alex. "M-My house..sh-should be right..Over this hill."

"thank celestia." muttered the Gardener Pony, whose lungs felt like they were on fire

Twilight mustered up some more strength, and planted her hooves firmly in the ground. "C-Come on, team..all together now. PULL!" with their hooves digging into the earth, the team of four pulled the heavy cart up the hill with all their might.

After what felt like an hour (actually just a few minutes), they at last reached the top.

"we-We MADE IT!" exclaimed Twilight

Carrot Top, Applejack and Spike looked on, seeing Alex house for the first time.

"oh..my gosh." said Carrot Top, out of breath. "I'm at Snow White's Cottage." with that, Carrot Top collasped from total exhaustion.

Applejack exhaled sharply..but, then took another look at Alex house. "While Carrot Top may not be right in'th head..she ain't entirely wrong: Yer' house looks like a page outta a fairy tale, Alex."

Alex smiled, blushing bright red. "well..my mom was the architect. So, that may be it."

Applejack looked at Carrot Top..who was still passed out. "Sooo..How do we get over thar' with Carrot Top takin' a snooze?"

"LET'S RIDE ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HILL!" exclaimed Spike with zeal

the ponies looked up at the dragon. "That..has got to the single dumbest-"

"AL'IGHT!, Let's do it!" exclaimed Applejack, cutting off Twilight.

"B-B-BUT-!" before Twilight could protest any further, Applejack had already unlatched herself and Carrot Top, and had carried the KOed mare onto the cart.

She was now sitting right next to Spike. Anticipating their "ride."

"COM'MON, TWI! It'll be just like a good, ol' fashion Hayride at the farm!"

Twilight's jaw hung open. flabbergasted, she looked at Alex..who just gave her a neutral look, and shrugged.

"(deep exhale, grumbling) i need to get my head examined for agreeing to this."

defeated, Twilight unlatched herself AND Alex. and, the two hopped atop the cart with their cohorts in "questionable" means of quick transportation.

"How do we even STOP this thing once we get down?!" said Twilight, slightly annoyed. "I don't see a safe, SOFT place to stop. and, I DO NOT want to destroy this cart!"

"Not to mention broke every bone in our bodies." added Alex, having equal reservations on this activity.

"You can just use yer' unicorn magic to slow us down." said Applejack, quite calmly

"hmm..you know, that DOES make sense." said Alex.

Twilight just groaned in her throat, eyeing both her old friend, AND her new one. "you're all idiots." grumbled the unicorn

"oh, Lighten Up, ya' sourpuss. and, GIVE US A MAGICAL PUSH!" exclaimed Applejack

with a grim scowl on her face, Twilight ignited her horn with amethyst energy which slowly began to turn the wheels of the cart.

as they neared the steep hill, Twilight canceled her spell..and, allowed gravity to take over.

in half the time it takes to blink, the heavy cart went from Very Slow to Extremely Fast..TOO Fast, as far as Twilight was concerned.

"AAH!"

"WAAAH!"

"WEEE!/YAHOOO!"

as the cottage began to grow closer, Twilight quickly attempted to stop the cart with her magic..and, was horrified to find that it wasn'r working.

"oh, NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOO!" panicking (and, short on time) Twilight did the only thinh she could thinks of..and, teleported herself, Spike, Alex, Applejack AND Carrot Top off of the cart and onto safe ground.

Where the four all watched as the cart slammed right into the house. the impact reducing the cart to piles of wood, and scattered the piles of food.

Twilight and Alex stared at the "crime scene" with eyes so wide, they looked about ready to 'pop' out of their heads.

"that.." began Twilight

"was.." said Alex

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Spike

"DARN TOOTIN!" agreed Applejack with a smile

Twilight and Alex were now staring at the orange mare and purple dragon.

"are. you. CRAZY!?" exclaimed Twilight. "WE COULD HAVE ALL BEEN KILLED!"

"Yep..but, we didn't."

Twilight was AGAIN flabergasted. left in total Shock and Awe at her friend's uncharacteristic lack of saftey.

"What is WRONG with you!?" shouted Twilight. "Since when are you like RAINBOW DASH!?"

Applejack snorted. "Since that zippy pegasi claimed she was an' extreme sports GODDESS, an' that I'AH couldn't do anythang other than workin' if mah' life depended on it."

Twilight stared blankly..then, hoofpalmed her face. "oh, not THIS again."

"Anythang Rainbow Dash can do, I'AH can do just as good..Maybe even bett-"

"I sure hope mom didn't hear that crash." said Alex, not paying the slightest bit attention to Twilight and Applejack

(("IS SOMEPONY OUT THERE!?")) called a voice

Alex froze like a statue. "oh, snap." cursed Alex

Sensing Alex worry, Twilight immediatly went to work on "covering up" the crime scene. using her magic, she mystically repaired the cart and fruit, placed them all back in their proper place, and moved the cart to a less suspicious location.

It was at that very moment that TWO Pegasus Mares stepped out. one was pink with an orange mane, and teh other was golden-yellow with a light pink mane.

"MOM!" said Alex

"Fluttershy?!" inquired Twilight

Alex mother, Jessica (and, apparently Fluttershy as well) approached the four.

"Alex..what ever was that noise?"

Alex darted his eyes. "uhhh..the cart?"

Jessica looked at the cart of food. "my..that is, uhh..a-alot of food, isn't it?"

"It was Carrot Top." said Alex. "she gave me all of this on the house."

at that moment, the pony in question rose up. "ngh..eh? S-Snow White?!..is that yoooooou? (THUD)" Carrot Top again collaped.

"oh, my.." said Jessica, slightly worried.

Applejack used herself to support Carrot Top up. "She's jus' tired is all. It was'a LONG Walk from her shop to here."

Applejack then looked at Jessica. "By-the-way..I'ahm Applejack. Granny Smith's granddaughter. I'ah sold Alex the apples."

"Oh, so it was You." said Jessica, with a smile. "It is ever so nice to meet you. Ms. Fluttershy told me all about you."

everypony finally looked to Fluttershy..who looked timid at all the attention. "Fluttershy. Not to be rude, but..what ARE you doing here?!" asked Twilight

Fluttershy blushed, but soon spoke. "i..i re-remembered how you said that Alex lives with his mother not far from my home. so, I thought i'd pay her a visit and w-w-welcome her to Ponyville."

Jessica smiled warmly. "She's told me about her friends, and, every other pony in town." Jessica then looked at her son. "I think we made the right choice in coming here, Alex. This town feels like Paradise."

Alex cast a glance at Twilight..then, smiled at his mother. "I..(chuckled lightly) I think so TOO, mom."

Twilight couldn't help but smile. satisfied that her new friend and his mother were going to be happy.

Jessica then looked back at the cart containing the piles and PILES of food. "Well, I appreciate all this..BUT, it's going to take some time and work to get all this food stored."

"We'll help." said Twilight

"SURE, It's th' least we could do!" added Applejack

Jessica smiled. "You are all so very kind."

Twilight and Applejack immediatly started on carrying the various food items into the cottage. even Spike helped, and it wasn't long until Alex started helping as well.

Jessica however tended to the still tired (and, somewhat delirious) Carrot Top.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the f-f-floor.." mumbled Carrot Top "whose the prettiest pony that EV'RYPONY Adores!? HAH!, HAH!, HAH!"

"Let's get you out of the sun, dear." said Jessica, as she carried the gardener mare into the house.

"Soooome..DAY, my Priiiince will COOOOOME!"

After about half an hour or so, all the food had been properly stored.  
>and, Everypony (and, Dragon) were now gathered at the den for some much needed rest.<p>

by now, Carrot Top had recovered (somewhat)..and, groaned as she drank some ice water with a coldpack over her head.

"stallion.." grumbled Carrot Top

"LANDSAKES, Carrot! I don't think I'ahve ever seen a heatstroke quite like yers!" said Applejack, half worried and half amused.

Carrot Top took another sip of ice water. "I'm not used to that much Sun and WORK. I have a small garden, not a whole farm!"

"Point taken."

Jessica then walked into the room, balancing a tray of refreshments on her rump. just as soon as she did, Alex got up from where he sat and walked up to her.

"H-Here, Mom..Let me help you with that." said Alex, as he took the tray in his teeth.

"oh..w-why thank you, Alex."

As Alex laid the tray down on a table..Fluttershy smiled. "That's very sweet of you..helping your mother like that."

Alex blushed bright red. "thanks. but, it's no big deal..I just want to be helpful is all."

"Don't be so modest, Alex." said Jessica, as she sat down near Twilight. "Not many stallions your age are so thoughtful. there is nothing wrong in taking pride in being good."

Alex smiled weakly. "yeah..i-i guess you're right."

Twilight looked to Jessica. "You do have a point when you say that not many stallions are like him..Alex is so polite, and so nice that it almost seems too good to be true."

Jessica smiled. "I can assure you, Ms. Sparkle..It IS true. Ever since he was a young colt, I've taught my dear Alex to ALWAYS put others first, to be kind, honest and unselfish, and to treat others as he would wish to be treated."

Jessica looked at Alex..and, smiled with a pride that could only come from a mother. "Alex is a GOOD Colt..Always has been, and continues to be. and, I am truly proud to call him 'My Son."

For some apparent reason..Alex looked down at this, actually frowning. BUT, he quickly put on his best smile.

"Well..I believe it." said Twilight. "I've spent the whole day with Alex, and he's never once gotten angry, or shown any ill will towards anypony..even when he had every right to."

"Of course not." said Jessica "It isn't in my son's nature to be violent, or hateful."

again, Alex looked troubled at his mother's words..and, again he hid it with a smile.

"but..I must thank you, Ms. Sparkle."

Twilight looked at the pegasi mare..confused. "For..what, exactly?"

"for being such a good friend to my son. Alex, he..he's never had any real friends growing up.." Jessica shed a tear, wiping it away. "Apart from myself, You are the first to ever show my Alex any kindness..and, I am grateful for that."

Twilight smiled. "Everypony needs a friend.." Twilight then looked at Alex..then, back at Jessica. "and, I hope he'll have more. LOTS More."

Jessica looked at all the ponies (and, the dragon) in the room. she then looked back at Twilight, and smiled. "I have no doubt about that, Ms. Sparkle."

after a brief moment, Applejack spoke to Alex. "hey, Alex. mah' Aunt n' Uncle Orange will be coming from Manehattan to visit mah' farm. an, if it ain't too much trouble..Why don't you, an' yer mom come visit to meet them?"

Alex looked at Applejack. "Are you..SURE? I-I mean, I wouldn't want to intru-"

"We'd be all but HAPPY to have you there. You could even get to meet mah' little cousin, Babs Seed."

"oh..well, Okay then. if you say so." Alex then looked at his mother. "Mom..You feel like-"

"of course." said Jessica, softly "I would love to meet them."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Applejack. "It's a date, then."

at that moment, Spike began to yawn real wide and loudly. Twilight looked out, and saw that it was already nightfall.

"Night already? wow..I've been so busy, I didn't even notice the day go by." said Twilight

"Then, perhaps it's time for you all to go home."

"You sure?" inquired Carrot Top. "B-Because, if you need any more hel-"

"oh, no..You've all already done more than enough for me and my son. I shouldn't keep you any more than I already have."

the ponies looked at one another..then, shrugged. "Al'ight. If you say so." began Applejack. "I'ah suppose I'ah should be headin' out, got'alotta work ta'do tomorra"

"I should go, too." said Fluttershy. "my angel bunny gets grumpy when I don't read him a bedtime story."

the ponies all stood up onto their hooves. when Carrot Top tried, her legs grew wobbly..and, she fell down.

"WHOA, Now!" said Applejack, trotting over to Carrot Top. "You must still be feelin' tired."

"uh-a little.." replied Carrot Top.

"Then, I'ahd better help git you back home."

Carrot Top looked at Applejack..and, smiled. "Thank you."

The ponies all made their way for the front door. as they all left..Twilight and Spike (who was riding atop her back) remained.

Twilight looked back at Alex and his Mother. "Alex.."

"yeah?"

Twilight paused. as if trying to find the right words to say. "we..we had fun today, didn't we?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "yep, we sure did. We had a few problems along the way, but in the end..We had fun."

"yeah..L-Let's do something fun Tomorrow. I don't have anything planned, and I don't imagine you have anymore errands to run."

Alex looked at his mother..who smiled, and shook her head 'no.' Alex then smiled as he looked back at Twilight. "no..I don't think I do."

"GREAT!, then meet me at the library, and we can do something fun together..just the Two of Us."

"Sure. Do you..have anything planned?" asked Alex

"Not yet, I don't! but, I'll make up a list tonight."

Alex frowned. "oh..I see."

Twilight looked at Alex, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"oh, No. it's just..well, What if 'I' might have some ideas on what to do tomorrow?"

Twilight grimaced..then, blushed bright red in embarrassment. "Sweet Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight "how inconsiderate of me! but, of COURSE you can make your own list! in fact, YOU should make the list, (nervous chuckle)"

Alex smiled. "Oh, it's okay..You can still make your own list. the point is that we BOTH have fun."

Twilight smiled as she turned and faced Alex. "wow..you really ARE selfless. I wish more stallions could be more like you." Twilight then paused. "no..wait, I'm wrong. I wish more PONIES could be more like you."

Alex looked away, blushing. "I'm..n-nothing special."

"you are to me." said Twilight. Then, without thinking, Twilight gave Alex a quick 'peck' on the cheek. leaving Alex frozen like a statue, and Twilight herself blushing like a tomato.

"good night." said Twilight, as she left. Alex finally broke from his shock..and, watched as Twilight walked away, and eventually disappeared from view.

"good night..twily." said Alex, his voice quiet.

As Alex shut the door, he stood silently. "You were right, mom." said Alex, at last.

"About what?"

"Not all unicorns are like my father.." said Alex, a single tear in his eye. "Twilight Sparkle proved that to me today."

Jessica frowned at this. "oh, alex.."

Alex finally turned, and approached his mother. "Are you really proud to call me your son?"

Jessica was stunned at this question. "But, of COURSE I am, Alex! why would you ever doubt my words?!"

Alex glanced away. a frown still present on his face. "because..I'm not."

Jessica looked at her only child with softness. she then stood near him, spread out her wing and held him close. "alex..you are my son, my baby. I love you..and I will ALWAYS love you. NEVER think any different."

"But-!"

"shh! it's over now..he cannot harm us, anymore."

Alex shed some tears (which Jessica wiped from his eyes.) "I love you, mom..and, I'm sorry."

"there is no need to apologize." said Jessica

"I know..but, I will say it, anyway."

Jessica smiled..then, gave Alex a soft kiss on his head. "I truly have raised a good son."

Alex smiled. "I had a good mother to teach me."

Jessica smiled again, then gave him another kiss.

"come." said Jessica, parting from Alex. "Time for bed."

"Really? Y-You sure you don't need me to-"

"No more work tonight." said Jessica, walking Alex to his room "It's time to rest."

Alex reluctantly followed his mother into a semi-empty room.  
>as Jessica pulled back the covers with her hoof, Alex hopped into bed and laid down as his mother covered him up.<p>

"Mom?" said Alex

"Yes, son?"

"this..This place, Ponyville. It's really nice, isn't it?"

Jessica nodded. "yes..it is. though small, it is quite wonderful.

"and, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy..They're really nice TOO, aren't they?"

"Yes." said Jessica "We are fortunate to have friends such as THEM."

Alex smiled as he rested his head on his pillow. Jessica then stroked his mane gently..and, hummed a soft, soothing tune.

Alex eyes grew heavy, sleep beginning to overcome him.  
>before he drifted off into Luna's Realm, he spoke one last time to his mother.<p>

"Mom.."

"yes, sweetheart?"

"good..night. I..l-love you."

with that, Alex fell asleep. Jessica smiled, her eyes wetting.  
>she then leaned forward, and gave her son one last kiss.<p>

"good-night, my son..I love you, so very, VERY much."

Twilight walked through the front door of the Golden Oak Library, and gently closed it.  
>with Spike still fast asleep, she silently trotted up the staircase to her bed at the upper level of the hollow tree.<p>

approaching her bed..used her magic to gently levitate Spike into his little bed near hers.  
>she laid his tiny head onto the fluffed pillow and covered him up with the small blanket.<p>

she then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and smiled at him. "good night, spike..sweet dreams."

With that, Twilight quietly walked away and returned to the ground level of the library.  
>approaching a writing desk, she unscrolled a blank piece of paper and took an ink wetted quill.<p>

"Dear Princess Celestia.." began Twilight, as she wrote her letter. "Today, I made a new friend in Ponyville..and, I am left to wonder if the Hoof of FATE was at work.

I first met him when my mind was on other things, and I quite literally ran into him.  
>we departed as strangers..Until I encountered him yet again when I accidently hit him on the head with an apple."<p>

Twilight blushed bright red as she recollected both events..then, continued writing.

"Remarkably, he showed no anger at my unintentional assault upon him. and, gladly accepted my help in aiding him with some errands that he had to complete.

Apparently he had only just recently moved to Ponyville with his mother, who both live near Fluttershy's cottage at the very edge of the EverFree Forest.

and, after spending the entire day with him..I am convinced that Alex Cosmos is the Kindest, Nicest most Polite stallion whom I have ever met.

I feel we are both going to be VERY good friends."

Twilight paused for a moment as she thought about her own words. "hmm. yes..Friends." Twilight resumed her writing.

"After I helped Alex get settled, I introduced him to all my friends.

he appeared to get along well with everypony (even the Crusaders like him!)  
>the only one who HASN'T warmed up to him is Rainbow Dash..but, that isn't too surprising: She never trusts ANYpony right away..<p>

I hope that Rainbow will trust him SOON. I am sure she and him can be good friends..if she lets him.

I am looking forward to seeing Alex tomorrow.

Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight rolled up the letter, and tightened it with a seal. she then looked to a lone owl on a perch.

"Owlilicioooous!"

The Owl opened it's eyes. "Hoo?"

"Can you please take this letter to Princess Celestia in Canterlot?" asked Twilight "Normally I'd have Spike use his magic flame, but he's sleeping."

"Hoo." said Owlilicious, who took the scroll and flew out the window.

Twilight smiled. she then snuffed out the candle lights, and made her way back up the stairs and approached her bed.

she at last got into her soft bed, pulled the covers over her and rest her head onto the soft pillow.  
>letting out a loud yawn she closed her eyes, and in no time..drifted off to sleep.<p>

It was the end of a VERY good day in Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I just about NEVER got this finished and posted (WHOA!, Deja-Vu. Haven't I said that before?)<strong>

** Anyways, this chapter pretty much wraps up Alex first day in Ponyville. (and, WHAT. A. DAY. it has been for the guy.)**

** I decided to bring in Jessica Cosmos one more time, and, establish that she's already made friends with Fluttershy (no surprise THERE.)**

** I wanted to go ahead, and show that Applejack and Carrot Top/Golden Harvest are on good terms with one another, AND that AJ isn't "greedy" when it comes to her Apple Business.**

** Contrary to what most people think, Applejack is NOT "Scrooge McDuck." I really do think she'd give Carrot Top her own apples to sell without expecting anything in return.**

** I know what most of you are thinking: Alex is Waaay too nice. well, sorry to break this to you, but there really are such people who are that kind and polite.**

** (and, if being so good makes one a "Mary-Sue." then, I am PROUD that my character is one. I mean..Who even LIKES characters who are rude, greedy and cruel? Not ME, that's for sure.)**

** So, it's just like Jessica said: "Alex REALLY IS that good..because he was raised as such." and, you will all find out why that is, and why it's so important later on in the story.**

** Speaking of which, in this chapter I 'implied' that Alex and Jessica are "victims" but, for the sake of the story, and tried to keep certain details unknown until it's time to reveal them.**

** Despite the fact that my followers ALREADY know the truth. I am trying to be suspenseful with new readers, so please..NO SPOILERS!**


	8. Like a Guardian Angel

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/****Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Eight: Like a Guardian Angel<strong> 

* * *

><p>Seven times Celestia's Sun and Luna's Moon have risen and fallen..and, by now Jessica and Alex Cosmos had fully become part of Ponyville's community.<p>

Jessica had got herself a job as an assistant florist to Roseluck. It was a very peaceful, and calming job..and, it paid well enough.

and, while Alex was still a runner up to Fluttershy as "Shyest Pony in Ponyville", he wasn't without any friends.

he spent nearly every day visiting Twilight. usually to help her with her 'experiments', or to play with Spike whenever she was too caught up with her research.

Alex also spent quite alot of time at Sweet Apple Acres. helping out Applejack with her chores, and being good friends to both her Brother, Little Sister, and HER friends.

he was equally helpful to Fluttershy in tending to her many animal friends (by now, even 'Angel Bunny' trusted him.)

He also helped Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner. usually when foalsitting Pumpkin and Pound proved 'too demanding' for her, and she needed some help.

and, any time Rarity needed a model for 'Stallion Clothing', she could always count on Alex to stay perfectly still for HOURS if it meant helping her.

Alex was good friends with just about ALL of the Elements of Harmony..all except for one: Rainbow Dash.

the Cyan Pegasi was STILL suspicious of Alex true intentions. believing he was "too nice of a stallion", and assumed he was hiding something.

Alex was beginning to grow worried that Rainbow Dash would EVER fully accept him..

But, that was all going to change TODAY.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sun Shine Book Store, Ponyville]<strong>

a door opened, followed by a ringing sound..and, in walked a lime green earth pony with a ginger red mane.

Alex stepped into the store, surveying the area. "Hmm..pretty small looking place." mused Alex. "Oh, well. Least it's got books."

Alex took a moment to take out a rolled up list from his saddlebag. he opened it up, and quickly looked at him.

"Hmm..let's see." muttered Alex, as he looked over the check list. "All I need are a few more, and I can go back to Twilight."

Rolling the list back up, Alex put it back in his saddlebag and began to browse the store.

"Hmm..now, let's see. OH!, There it is!" said Alex, and he took a book entitled: '1001 Legends and Mysteries of Equul'

"Twilight will love this." said Alex, as he continued browsing. he then spotted another book that caught his attention: 'The Complete Guide to Gryphonia, REVISED Edition.'

"Oh, Twilight has GOT to have this!" said Alex, as she snatched the book from the shelf.

After spending about half an hour hunting unique books (and, a few comic books that he figured Spike would love)  
>Alex at last headed over to the vacant checkout counter, and tapped at the bell on the tabletop.<p>

"Hold On, HOLD ON!" snapped a female voice.

a female unicorn walked up to the counter, and faced Alex.

her fur was golden yellow, with a mane that was a mesmerizing blend of cherry red and lemon yellow.  
>and, her eyes were a bluish-green color..and, eyed Alex with aggravation.<p>

"Can I..HELP You?!" said the mare, as she magically snatched away the bell.

"Uh..Y-Yeah." stuttered Alex, nervously. "Do you, um..Work here?"

the Unicorn had an unamused look on her face. "Umm..YEAH! That's what I meant when I said: "Can I Help You?!" said the mare, sarcastically. "and, BESIDES..Who do you think OWNS this Place?! I am SUNSET SHIMMER, the Number ONE supplier of books in ALL of Ponyville."

"Well, technically, you aren't the only one." began Alex. "Twilight Sparkle also-"

"ARE YOU GOING To BUY ANYTHING, OR WHAT!?" snapped Sunset, suddenly (frightening Alex)

"um..y-yeah, I am." squeaked the stallion, as he place the many books on the counter.

Sunset examined each of them. "My..these are quite alot of books you have here. You must have quite the thirst for knowledge."

"Well, actually..I'm getting all these for a friend. TWO Friends, I mean."

Sunset eyed the earth pony once again. "Oh, you ARE, are you?"

after an uncomfortable amount of time staring at Alex..Sunset finally began to ring up the many items.

"That'll be Seventy-Eight Bits, Please."

Alex laid out piles of gold coins. "Here's Eighty Bits, Ms. Shimmer."

Sunset took was she was owed, and left the rest. "Here's TWO Bits back. hope your "FRIENDS" enjoy them."

"Thanks!" said Alex, who cheerfully took his bag of books. Completely oblivious to the Unicorn's bitter tone.

Sunset watched as Alex left, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "twiliiight.." growled Sunset, venomously

* * *

><p>a cream colored pony with a dark pink mane opened a window, and exhaled contently.<br>It was a beautiful day. the sun was shining brightly, and all the flowers in the shop smelled wonderful.

Roseluck looked over at a pink mare with a ginger red mane who was watering the surrounding flowers.

"The flowers look Wonderful, Jessica." said Roseluck

"OH!, M-Ms. Roseluck! I didn't-"

"It's okay. You're doing an excellent job, Ms. Cosmos."

Jessica nodded at her 'boss.' "I-I'm doing my best, ma'am."

Roseluck smiled. "You always do."

With that, the mare hopped out of her window and approached her employee.

"Tell me..how is your son, Alex?"

Jessica continued to water the flowers. "He's..d-doing okay." said Jessica, nervously. "He's made friends with a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, who I hear is very nice and well respected Pony."

"Oh, Yes..Twilight. Apprentice to the Princess herself." said Roseluck. "Most everypony knows who she is."

Jessica smiled. "Well, she has become good friends with me son..and, her friends as well."

Roseluck smiled. "I'm GLAD for that, Jessica. I have seen your son around town..and, he always seems so quiet. so distant. I often worry about him."

Jessica nodded as she looked down. "as do I..every single day."

Roseluck looked up at the sky..and, widened her eyes at what she saw.

the one clear, blue skies was quickly filling up with dark, almost black clouds.

"oh, my.." began Roseluck. "Looks like a storm is coming."

Jessica too, looked up at the sky. "looks like a BAD one, too." said the mare with dread.

Roseluck looked at Jessica. "Go home, Jess. No more work today."

Jessica looked at Roseluck with a surprised expression. "what?"

"As you said, that storm looks like a 'Bad' one." continued Roseluck. "and, I DON'T want you caught in the worst of it. So, PLEASE..go home right now."

Jessica paused for a moment..then, she finally put her water can down. "o-okay. I see you tomorrow, then."

"Just get home, and Stay Safe." said Roseluck, again. "I don't think I would ever forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Jessica cracked a smile. "you're starting to sound like my son, now."

Roseluck gave Jessica a look. "Okay!, I'm going." said Jessica, as she began to walk off.

"Take Plenty of Shortcuts!" called Roseluck. "and, Don't Be Afraid to Gallop! This Storm Looks Like It Could Get Bad FAST!"

"I WILL!" called back Jessica as she began to gallop away.

Roseluck exhaled sharply..then, looked back at the sky above.  
>she grimaced upon seeing the one cheerful blue sky now completely black with storm clouds.<p>

the mare retreated back into her house. once inside, she looked back out her window and sighed.

"get home safely, Jess. It doesn't look like even Pegasi are safe in THIS storm."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRASH!<strong>_

Alex gasped as flash momentarily blinded him, followed by an ear splitting crash.

the earth pony began to gallop away as fast as he was able.  
>but, the rain was pouring HARD. and, he could bearly see the end of his nose (much less where he was going.)<p>

Against his better judgment, he took cover underneath a large tree.  
>he shivered and shook (either from the cold wetness of his fur..or, his terror.)<p>

Alex finally shook his body, trying to get (somewhat) dried off.  
>taking a deep breath, he exhaled sharply and tried to calm himself down.<p>

Needless to say, he was caught completely off guard at the present storm.

It had only been five minutes ago that the skies were clear and sunny Now, a savage storm was upon Ponyville like some predatory creature on the hunt.

And, it seemed as though the WORST of it was here.  
>That last thunder strike felt a though it was only HOOVES away, not MILES.<p>

Alex continued to shiver and shake from where he stood.

"o-o-okay..get ahold of yourself, alex." muttered Alex to himself. "Alright, LOOK. if that storm is Reeaally this close..then, I CAN'T stay here.

hiding under a tree is the absolutely WORSE place I can be right now."

Another bright flash of lightning, and loud crash of thunder was enough to convince Alex to move from his less-than-ideal respite, and continue onward.

He still had no idea where he was going..he only knew he was in a forest, as a sea of trees was all that lay before him.

he knew he had to find his way home..or, at least find SOME house to take shelter in.

After what seemed like an hour of running through the rain, trying to outrun the storm..Alex heard a strange noise.

(("ohhhhhh..."))

Alex ears perked up. "huh?, what was that!?"

(("OOOOOOOHH!"))

"that sounds like a..Is that-!?"

(("HELP ME!, PLEEEEEASE!"))

Alex's eyes widened. "a pony."

Without even thinking, Alex galloped as fast as he could towards the sound.  
>he eventually found the source..and, was shock at what he saw.<p>

there, underneath a large, downed tree trunk..was a pegasi mare.  
>her coat was just as pink as Alex mother. and, he MIGHT have believed it was her..if not for her bright blue mane.<p>

the mare struggled to look. she was pinned to the ground, the tree CRUSHING her.

"h-help..meeee." groaned the mare in agony.

"HOLD ON!" exclaimed Alex, as he ran over to her.

he gasped as seeing that one of the mare's wings was under the tree, bent in a way that seemed impossible.

"Good Faust!" exclaimed Alex, completely shocked. "H-Hold On!, I'll get-"

"please..PLEASE!, don't leave. don't..leave me."

Alex looked down at the mare. he looked into her lavender eyes..and saw FEAR, Absolute Terror.

"o-okay. I'm not going anywhere." said Alex, reassuringly. "I'll..TRY to get you out of this."

Alex was now fidgeting, completely nervous. he had to figure out SOME way to help this mare.  
>and, he knew he had to do it fast, as that tree really was crushing her body, and she wouldn't last for very much longer.<p>

"okay, think-think-think..THINK, Alex!" muttered Alex to himself. "there has to be SOME way to get out of this without killing her."

Alex examined the tree. he knew it was far too large for him to move on his own and, even if he DID have the strength of "Big Mac", any attempt to move it would surely crush the mare to death.

"I can't move it..but, I have to get her out from under it!"

Alex pondered his situation. Trying to think of some solution.  
>he then recalled one of his times spent with Twilight, where he read one of her books about basic physics.<p>

He may not be able to MOVE the tree..but, he might be able to LIFT it.

"Miss..Miss, HANG ON!" began Alex to the terrified Mare. "I'm not going to leave you, but I have to get something to get you out of this."

despite her pain, the mare nodded in response. "h-hurry..please."

Alex walked off, and looked around. He needed some form of 'leverage' to lift the tree up.  
>he eventually found a nearby tree. It was slim enough to move himself, and looked sturdy enough to be useful.<p>

turning himself around, he began to kick his legs as hard as he could against the tree.  
>Applebucking with Big Mac and Applejack was GOING to pay off, here.<p>

whether by his own strength, or the moist ground. Alex was able to uproot the tree, and send it toppling over.  
>he then gripped the tree by his teeth, and drug it back to the still pinned mare.<p>

"ugh. i..i can't..BREATHE!" gasped the mare.

Alex released the tree. "Hold on, miss. You'll be free in no time."

"l-look. if I..d-don't make it, please tell my dau-"

"You're GOING to make it!, Don't give up!" said Alex, sternly.

Alex began to search around. he needed some kind of counter-balance in order for his 'lever' to do any good.  
>but, to his frustration, he couldn't find anything of use (not even a large rock.)<p>

"oh..now what do I do?! All I have is-" Alex paused as he looked at his saddlebag full of books, and other items. "(deep sigh) sorry, twily."

Alex dropped his heavy bag on the ground with a loud thud. He wasn't sure if this would work..but, it was the best he could do right now.

taking the tree, he placed it onto the bag and squeezed the end of it underneath the large trunk.  
>he then went to the other end, and put all of his weight on it.<p>

the tree was indeed HEAVY. Alex was struggling to make his lever move at all!

"GYAH!" cried out Alex, his strength giving out.

he finally had to stop to catch his breath. That's when he looked down at the mare.  
>she was in pain..and, scared. and, her resemblance to his own mother only made him feel worse.<p>

he then narrowed his eyes. he COULDN'T fail.

Alex tried again. summoning ALL his strength, pressed down hard onto the lever.

slowly..the massive tree began to creak.

"alll..mooost..THERE!"

with one last bit of effort, Alex was finally able to press the lever all the way down.

"HURRY!" exclaimed Alex, as he tried to hold the tree up. "G-GET OUT!"

the mare groaned as she tried to move. he bones felt like brittle, and it was still a struggle to breathe.  
>despite the intense pain, she was able to crawl away from the spot that she was trapped in.<p>

finally, her strength gave out..and, she collapsed.

Alex released the lever, letting the tree fall back down. he quickly ran over to the downed mare.

"Miss?!, MISS!"

the mare remained motionless on the muddy ground. if not for her chest rising and falling, Alex would have believed she had died.

the mare slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at her savior.

"i..i can't move."

Alex took a moment to examine the pegasi. her wing was bent backwards, so it was obviously broken.

he knew she needed a hospital..FAST."

"stay still. I'll help you." Alex lowered himself down. "I need you to get on my back. I'll carry you to a hospital."

the mare struggled..but, cried out in pain. "ohh..I, I don't think I can-"

"Okay, then try to raise yourself up as best you can."

the mare did as she was told, and tried to raise up. Pain flared as she did.  
>Alex quickly moved underneath her, and raised himself upward. the mare was now hanging onto his back sideways.<p>

Alex looked over at her. "what's your name?"

the mare struggled to look at Alex. "ff-fffire..fly."

"Firefly? Well, my name is Alex. Alex Cosmos."

Firefly looked right into Alex eyes. "alex..thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. we have a long road ahead of us."

"bless you, cosmos..bless you." Firefly was exhausted. she was beginning to lose consciousness.

"HEY!, Firefly!"

"Ngh!?"

"Stay Awake!"

Firefly made sharp, pained sounds. "i'll..I'll TRY."

Alex began to make his way back from where he came. despite the storm, he maintained a slow and steady pace.  
>Firefly was clearly suffering, and he didn't want to add to it..even if he was only trying to help.<p>

After several minutes of walking through the torrential rain, Alex spoke up.

"What happened to you?"

Firefly struggled to speak. "i was..running errands. b-but, the storm came. it was so sudden.

i..I tried to get home. but, a l-lightning bolt struck. I fell..crashed, and the..TREE, it-"

"I understand." said Alex. "Well, don't worry. I'll get you some help."

Firefly smiled weakly. "you are too kind, mr. cosmos..thank you ever so much. you..you saved my life."

Alex smiled weakly. "I just wanted to help. that's all I ever want to do."

"you..are a g-good pony."

Alex frowned at this. "yeah..sure."

* * *

><p>In the Ponyville Hospital, Doctor Stable was at a desk sorting out some paperwork.<p>

just then, a pearl white mare wearing a nurse's cap approached.

"Here are last outgoing files that you requested, Doctor." said Nurse Redheart

Doctor Stable looked up and nodded. "Thank You, Nurse."

CRASH!

Redheart shivered at the raging storm outside. "Ooh! nasty out."

"Indeed. I wouldn't be caught DEAD out in such weather."

Redheart smirked. "You'd probably be dead if you WERE out there."

the two ponies shared a light chuckle at this.

Suddenly, the doors burst open..and, in ran a green earth pony carrying a pink pegasi onto his back.

"SOMEPONY HELP, PLEASE!" exclaimed Alex

"GOOD FAUST!" exclaimed Redheart, shocked

"Calm DOWN, Son. What is it!?" said Stable

Alex carefully rushed over. "This Mare!, her name is Firefly, and she's seriously hurt! she has a broken wing..MAYBE WORSE!"

"Good Elysium!" exclaimed Stable, now alarmed. "NURSE REDHEART!, Take this mare to the emergency room, ASAP!"

"At once, Doctor!"

Redheart quickly fetched a nearby stretcher, and rolled it over to Alex and Firefly.  
>as Redheart attempted to get Firefly onto the stretcher safely, Alex helped her.<p>

"easy now..EASY." said Redheart

"There you go..You're gonna be Okay, now." said Alex

"GYAH!" cried out the pegasi, pain shooting through her like lightning.

Firefly then looked up at Alex. her eyes glazed over..she managed a weak smile. "th-thhhank..yooou."

Redheart looked to Alex. "Thank you. mister.."

"Cosmos, Alex Cosmos." said Alex

Redheart nodded, then began to roll Firefly off to the emergency room.  
>Alex was about to leave..when Doctor Stable stopped him.<p>

"Mister Cosmos, Wait a minute."

Alex looked to the unicorn. "yes?"

"I need you to come with me. In order for the patient to properly be treated, I need your help."

"Oh?..Well, I will do all I can."

"Good. For starters, could you explain to me what happened?"

as the two ponies trotted after Redheart, Alex began to speak.

"Well, you see..I got caught in the storm, and was trying to find my way back home.  
>I must have lost my way..when I heard these moaning sounds."<p>

"Go on.."

"I followed them..and, I found her pinned underneath a large tree.  
>I couldn't move it without killing her, so I used a makeshift leverage to lift it up for her to crawl out from."<p>

"fascinating.." mused Doctor Stable, impressed at Alex ingenuity.

"Yes, well..I may not be a doctor, but I can already tell her wing his broken." continued Alex. "it was bent backwards."

"That makes sense. Hopefully her wing can be saved." said Stable. "What is her name?"

"Firefly. she said her name is Firefly."

"and, what is your relationship with her?"

Alex blushed bright red at this. "n-Nothing! I only just met her!"

"Well, she seems to trust you..and, in her critical state, she NEEDS to remain calm. any stress could worsen her condition."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "So, you want me to stay..with HER."

Stable eyed Alex. "Trust me on this, Mr. Cosmos. you doing something as simple as being NEAR her could be more helpful than any medicine.

Besides..take a look outside. That storm is at it's absolute WORST. I don't think any of us are going anywhere else right now."

Alex exhaled sharply. "my mom gonna be soooo angry."

"She will forgive you. Especially after learning what all you've done, today."

Alex shrugged. "Alright, then..guess I'm staying."

"Good show."

With that, the two stallions entered the emergency room where Redheart waited with the injured Firefly.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Redheart. "The patient has a major fracture..perhaps even more."

"I am aware. Administer some painkillers, so that we may patch her up properly."

"yes, Doctor."

Stable looked to Alex. "Mr. Cosmos..You know what to do."

Alex nodded. he then approached Firefly..who was practically in tears at the pain she was feeling.

"hey.." began Alex, his voice soft. "hey..Firefly."

Firefly gritted her teeth in pain. "p-Prism?"

"no..it's ME. Alex."

Firefly finally opened her eyes, and looked up at the green earth pony.

"a-alex?"

Alex smiled a warm smile. he then gently placed his hoof on hers. "it'll be okay, firefly..just relax, you're safe."

Firefly struggled to place her other hoof onto Alex, clutching his hoof tight.

"don't leave me..i-I'm scared." cried Firefly, delirious with pain.

Alex smiled weakly, then spoke in a soft, soothing tone "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>[Author Notes]<p>

As I said once before to those who have asked, I had quite a few scenarios planned for this chapter of BLAD.

One involved Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody.  
>others involved Derpy Hooves, and even Lyra Heartstrings<p>

BUT, in the end..I decided to resolve the issue of Rainbow Dash not trusting Alex  
>by having him do something noble that EARNS her trust and loyalty.<p>

and, the best way I could think of to do that..was him saving one she loves more than anything.

So, in this chapter I wrote in Firefly  
>(a G1 character who was the basis for Rainbow Dash. not to mention Lauren Faust's FAVORITE character.)<p>

I shall reveal what relation she has to Rainbow Dash in the next chapter (though, those in my inner circle ALREADY know.)  
>but, in THIS story, they are blood relatives. not some "other pony" that just so happens to look like her.<p>

I do not pretend to be an expert on physics and medicine.  
>BUT, I tried my best to make Firefly's injuries, and the mephod in which Alex rescue her as realistic as possible<br>(or, as realistic as "talking magic horses" CAN get, anyway.)

to my knowledge, having a large tree pinning one's body down can wreak havok on one's lungs  
>(never mind it crushing one bones, internal organs can only take so much pressure.)<p>

and, it IS logical to lift something heavy using a lever and counter-balance.

So, for the most..I did my math right, and Alex REALLY DID save Firefly from certain death.

I also wrote in Sunset Shimmer in a cameo (pay attention to that, she'll have her own story arc.)  
>I felt it made the most sense for her to own a book store, which parallels Twilight being a librarian.<p>

and, at this point in the story, she is the "Evil Sunset." not the "Remorseful/Redeemed Sunset" that most are familiar with by now.

least..that's the way she is for now.

I also gave Jessica a story arc. figured she'd make a good florist, making Roseluck a nobrainer as a pony she's has some sort of friendship with.

As much as I wanted to write the "Alex-Saves-Firefly" sequence in full..  
>In the end, it proved to large. so, I have to make this sequence a Two-Parter.<p>

The next chapter will see it resolved (and, Rainbow Dash FINALLY opening up to Alex.)


End file.
